Bittersweet
by notenoughpotter
Summary: Elena has her "happily ever after." Married to the love of her life with the job she's always wanted, she can't dream of making any changes. But sometimes life has a way of playing by its own rules. When her world turns on its side, can the one person who's always been there when she needed him help her pick up the pieces? (MAJOR character death)
1. Chapter 1

Happy Valentine's Day!

Just a quick note - this is the SAME "Bittersweet" as I posted years ago. I'd originally planned to do some major revisions and publish it on Kindle Worlds, but my agent and I decided against it. So….after many requests, here you go.

For those who've read this before, you may find some edits along the way, but nothing significant will change. I've just had so many requests to post this one (and "Echoes") that I thought it would be fun gift for all of y'all for Valentine's Day.

I do want to warn you that this story will have a major character death. If that's not something you want to read, then you'd probably be best skipping this one and waiting for my next Vampire Diaries story to come about.

Once again - this story is simply for entertainment purposes. I don't own The Vampire Diaries...only the plot is my own.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, Kennedy. Aunt Elena actually needs her hair..." She reached up and pried open the toddler's sticky fingers. She frowned as she looked of the strands of long, dark hair that remained threaded through her niece's chubby fingers. "Well, I need most of it anyway." Balancing the now-grumpy one year old on her hip, she turned to Stefan. "Can you take her while I help Jenna?" Trusting Jenna with the Thanksgiving turkey was always an exercise in courage. The day was much less likely to require a visit from the fire department if the other guests kept the little ones amused.<p>

"Aw. Aunt Elena just isn't any fun, is she?" Stefan teased his wife as he ran his hand down her back. "Let's go see if we can find something else to play with." He eased his niece out of Elena's grip with one hand and continued the process of untangling the hair from Kennedy's fingers before they made it into her mouth with the other. He walked from the kitchen and into the former sitting room that Jenna and Alaric had converted into a playroom for their ever-expanding brood. He turned at the sound of footsteps racing down the stairs.

"Hey, no football in the house." Alaric reached out and plucked the ball from Jackson's hand just as the five year old hit the bottom step.

"But Uncle Damon said..." Jackson looked up the stairwell for moral support.

"Uncle Damon said we'd go play football outside." Damon bent and whispered into his almost-nephew's ear. "We don't want to make your mom mad on Thanksgiving, she'll burn the turkey. Uncle Stef, you want to play too?" Damon reached out and took the ball from Alaric. "I'll make sure he doesn't break a window this time."

"Come on, Uncle Stef!" Jackson bounded to his uncle's side.

Stefan had given up attempting to teach his nephew how to correctly pronounce his name. Damon spent too much time hanging out with Alaric for any correction to stick. He glared at Damon as he shook his head in mild annoyance. Unfortunately, he couldn't ignore his brother's laughter as he spun the football in his fingers. "Let's go. Kennedy and I can watch."

"Put on your jacket." Jenna stood in front of the french doors in the kitchen, blocking her son until he went back to retrieve his jacket. "Don't forget..." She paused as she saw Stefan already winning the battle at threading Kennedy's arms through her pink hoodie. "I don't know how he does it." She moved aside to let Jackson out the door and her rounded belly brushed against the card table set up adjacent to the kitchen table. "She'll do anything for Stefan."

"My brother's always had a way with the ladies." He winked in Jenna's direction.

"Remind me why we invited you again?" Jenna gave him a warning glare as she pointed to Jackson staring up at his idol. She brushed her hair out of her face as she walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"Because your son worships the ground that I walk on, I keep him out from under your feet, and," he motioned to the wine rack, "I always bring the good stuff."

"As if I could drink it."

"Save it for later. Just remember this the next time you and Alaric think about adding to the family. After number three, he's going to be driving a mini-van."

Jenna laughed and nodded as she turned her attention to the stove where the mashed potatoes had just begun to boil over. She turned the fire down and reached behind her to rub her back.

"Jenna, why don't you go sit down. I can take it from here." Jenna sighed and wiped her hands on a dish towel. "You don't have to ask me twice."

"Are you sure I can't help?" Liz Forbes walked into the room and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I can do something. Do you need me to set the table?"

"Of course not, you're our guest." Elena waved Liz off. "And, Jackson actually already set the table." She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the table. "Why don't you go keep Jenna company. The doctor wants her off her feet."

"So, how's Caroline these days?" Jenna fluffed a pillow and put it behind her back.

"She's doing really well. She loves her new job - she has a lovely group of girls. I went to visit a few weeks ago and watched one of their games. She thinks they have a great chance at winning the state cheerleading title this year. Did I tell you she bought a house? She sent me pictures from her yard this morning. The trees are just lovely."

Leaving Jenna safely in the hands of Liz and her Caroline update, Elena walked back into the kitchen to check on the turkey. She jumped as someone put cold hands on her shoulders. "Jeremy! I didn't hear you come in. Where's Hannah?"

"We just got here." He motioned to the back door. "She stopped to take Kennedy before she became part of the game. Jackson wants Stefan on his team." Elena smiled as she watched Damon speeding through the yard with Jackson on his back. Definite touchdown. "Ric's going to be sore tomorrow. He shouldn't try to race Damon."

Elena walked back to the oven. "I think the turkey's done. You got here just in time. Can you go break the news to the football team?"

"So I get to be the bad guy?"

"Yep. Looks like it."

Hannah reached around Jenna's shoulder to pick up the last of the dessert dishes as Elena removed the drinking glasses from the table. She stumbled as Kennedy caught hold of her pant leg. "Umm...a little help?" She turned to the adults assembled around the television in the living room.

"I've got her." Stefan scooped up Kennedy and she giggled as he flew her through the air. She yawned as took hold of his shirt. "Is it time for her nap?" He looked to Alaric for confirmation. "I'll take her up." He climbed the stairs while Kennedy patted his back.

Liz smiled as she collected the silverware. "He really is great with the kids. Do you know how lucky you are, Elena?"

Elena's shoulders tensed as she nodded. She knew what was coming, and she tried to prepare herself. She was caught on the far side of the dining room - too far away to retreat into the safety of the kitchen.

"So," Liz continued, "I know it isn't really any of my business, but you and Stefan have been married what...six years now?" Liz paused. "When are you two going to have a little one of your own?"

"Umm," she stalled. "I'm not sure." She bent over and let her hair fall in front of her face. She plucked the last of the glasses off the table and hurried into the kitchen. Her hands were shaking as she added the dishes to the sink.

Stefan jogged down the stairs. "I think she'll stay down." He was surprised at the tension that filled the living room. The television was on, and the guests seemed to be half-watching.

Liz met him as he hit the bottom step. "Stefan, I'm sorry. I didn't know." She looked as if she'd be pleased if the floor simply opened up and swallowed her. "I wouldn't have asked..."

Confused, he looked for Elena but instead noticed Damon's concerned expression. His brother nodded toward the kitchen.

"Elena?" Stefan could tell her breathing was shaky as she stared out the kitchen window where Alaric and Jeremy were deep in conversation. Neither of the men noticed Jackson seemed to be attempting to propel himself into space on the wooden swing set.

"I'm okay." She wiped angrily at her cheeks, still not turning to face him. "I'm okay." She took a deep breath as she turned and leaned against the kitchen counter - tear tracks were still visible on her cheeks. "Really," she attempted a smile, "Liz just caught me off-guard."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No." Elena shook her head. "I promised Hannah I'd look at the bridal magazines with her. If I'm going to be wearing the dress, I'd like a little say in it." Using the oven as a makeshift mirror, she smoothed her hair before looking up at Stefan. "Do I look alright?"

"Always." He stroked her cheek and was saddened when he found lingering traces of her tears.

Putting on a brave face, Elena walked into the living room. "So, Hannah, did you bring those magazines?"

* * *

><p>Elena placed her journal on the nightstand as she clicked off the bedside lamp. She peeled the blankets back and slid under the covers. Stefan tossed his book onto the floor as he wrapped his arms around her. The cool, sun-filled day had ended in a cold drizzle. "You're cold." He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and she nestled into his side. He ran his hand down her arm as he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry about today."<p>

She winced. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" He couldn't hide the shadow of worry in his eyes - no matter how dark the room was.

"Not tonight." Her breath caught in her throat. She was quiet for a few minutes - her hand absently stroking Stefan's chest. "I just need to be with you." She reached up and caught his face between her hands and pulled his lips to hers and kissed her husband with a desperate intensity. She threaded her fingers through his hair as she pulled his face lower - until his lips met her throat.

"Elena." His voice was scarcely louder than a whisper. He gently moved away as he shook his head.

"I need all of you tonight, Stefan." She stroked his cheek and guided his lips back to her throat.

Elena's gentle breathing was the only sound in the room as she lay curled into Stefan's side with her head on his chest. He stroked the smooth skin of her back as he stared up at the ceiling. He was worried about Elena. He'd known these past months hadn't been easy for her - a series of one disappointment after another, but he didn't know how to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yep. This chapter is different from the original chapter two.

I still don't own "The Vampire Diaries." I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while.

Content Warnings: Rated "M" for mature subject matter (not smut)

* * *

><p>"Damn it." Elena leafed through the stack of papers on her desk. Three legal pads. Four composition books. A handful of pictures she'd printed for inspiration for her new work-in-progress. No edit letter. Corrie must have been dreaming when she said she'd overnighted the edit letter.<p>

Just like the last three times she'd dug through the not-incredibly-well organized mess she called her office. Where others saw chaos, she saw the workings of her next book. Or at least that was the general idea. She'd torn the house apart. She didn't care what the delivery guy said. He hadn't dropped it off with Stefan.

Why did she agree to the next book in the series? She'd planned three – no more, no less. But when Corrie said the publisher had someone interested in film rights, she'd reluctantly agreed to the fourth book.

That was before the meeting with the social worker. She'd never have guessed a single no would do so much damage.

To her writing life.

To her relationship with Stefan.

To her own mental health.

Stefan was worried about her…and about them. She could tell it by the way he stirred an extra half-spoon of sugar into her tea last night and how he suggested they eat at Thai Tina's for the third time this month. Nothing improved her mood like a hot, crispy spring roll.

But there were some things even spring rolls can't fix. She gritted her teeth together as she fought the urge to look down the hallway toward the little room. Three windows let in just the perfect amount of light – not too dark, not too bright. Before the social worker met with them, Elena had already started mentally decorating the room. She wasn't going to have much spare time with another book under contract, and she knew they'd be have to be ready for a phone call at any time.

She gave a bitter laugh at the irony of actually anticipating an interruption to her writing routine.

Now she had all the free time in the world. She always would, if she were being totally honest with herself. Now that the last door wasn't just slammed in their faces….but was locked tightly too, it was time to move on.

As she sat and sipped the last of her green tea, Stefan asked if she wanted to schedule an appointment with an interior designer…to convert the little room into a library. It made sense. An author should have a library somewhere.

That was when she knew they were really giving up.

A car door slammed outside, pulling her from her thoughts. She wasn't expecting anyone. She glanced at the clock. _Crap_! Her search had taken her far too long on a day she already didn't have any time to spare.

The doorbell jingled cheerfully. At least something in this house was happy.

She raced down the stairs, thankful that she'd packed her bags the night before. Whoever this was couldn't be staying. She started rehearsing her I'm sorry, but you need to leave speech before she even got to the door.

Slinging her overnight bag onto her shoulder, she threw open the door and blinked in surprise.

Damon rested one hand against Elena's door frame. "Delivery for you." He pulled an envelope out from under his arm.

"That's one mystery solved." She'd be calling to lecture the Mystic Falls post office yet again. How they couldn't tell the difference between Stefan and Damon was a continual mystery. Elena took the thick envelope from his hand and frowned. "I don't know why the post office keeps delivering my mail to your house. There are three Salvatores that live in this town. Only one is female. They need _seriously_ need to learn to read." Her voice was sharper than she'd intended it to be.

"Going somewhere?" His right eyebrow arched as his forehead wrinkled in a classic _worried-Damon_ expression.

Awesome. It wasn't enough that Stefan had her on sanity-watch, now she'd just managed to set off Damon's alarms too. That was all she needed. Two Salvatores concerned about her. Of course, what else was new? Elena bit back a string of profanity.

Elena adjusted the strap for her overnight bag onto her shoulder as she closed the front door. "I'm late for my flight. I told Jenna I'd watch Kennedy while she went to her doctor's appointment. I didn't know the doctor would decide to go deliver a baby while she was there."

Damon shrugged. "The doctor can't exactly schedule those things."

"Tell that to my new editor when I miss my meeting." Elena cracked open the envelope and cringed. It looked like someone had bled all over the sample chapter, and she had enough experience with blood to know what it would look like. "Why did Kate have to decide to get married and move to Virginia?"

Damon stared at Elena while giving her a look that suggested he was assessing her vital signs. Having a vampire for a brother-in-law had its drawbacks. "When's your flight?"

"In about 2 hours. Can you move your car?" Elena squeezed under his outstretched arm and closed the door behind her. The alarm chimed reassuringly as she turned her key in the lock.

"I'll do even better than that. How about a ride?"

"No, I can drive myself."

"I know you can, but I've also seen you behind the wheel when you're upset." Damon raised his eyebrows as he teased. "Besides, not having to park and take the shuttle will take thirty minutes off your trip."

"I'm not upset." If his eyebrows arched any higher, they'd be hidden beneath the fringe of his raven-black hair. She felt her shoulders droop as she admitted defeat. "Okay. I'm upset. This," she shook the envelope, "has a lot more red on it than I'm used to."

"You'll be able to look at that while I drive you." Damon pointed at the envelope. He said the magic words, and he knew it.

"You don't mind?" She hesitantly pulled her bag from the backseat. "Stefan would have driven me, but I had to call him to come take over watching Kennedy."

"Elena, get in the car." He held the door open and gave her an impatient look.

Damon had been hoping to have some time to talk with Elena without any other distractions, but he wasn't sure if this was the right time. She seemed rattled far beyond normal for a meeting with an editor. He let the first fifteen minutes of the drive pass in silence - the only sound in the car was the radio playing softly in the background. Elena was the picture of frustration. Every few minutes, she'd shove an errant strand of hair behind her ear. As they drew closer to the airport, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Her reply cut through the air like a knife. He hadn't been on the receiving end of one of Elena's _moods _since she was a junior in high school. And she didn't even notice.

_Normal _Elena would already be stumbling over herself apologizing for her sharp reply. This was anything other than a normal version of Elena. Her cheeks were flushed. Her breathing sped. Her heart churned in her chest. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was in a life or death fight, but she was just reading whatever had been in that envelope. Part of him was annoyed that he'd driven it over to her. But if he hadn't, she'd have been driving herself.

And she was in no shape to drive.

"You haven't seemed yourself lately." Damon decided to push his luck as he peered at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I've just been under a lot of pressure. The publisher wants another book." She bit her bottom lip.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Damon pressed the subject, noticing she was choosing not to answer. He'd seen her face on Thanksgiving. She wasn't just bothered about her novel. "Is everything alright with you and Stefan?"

Elena turned and looked out the window. She ran her fingers along the windowsill. "Of course."

Where was a traffic jam when you needed one? Too soon for his liking, Damon pulled into the airport. As he stopped the car at the curb, he reached out and patted the back of her hand. "Elena, Stefan's my brother, but I'm always here if you need to talk. You know that, right? You're not just my sister-in-law. You're my friend."

"I know, Damon, but nothing's wrong. Thanks for the ride." With hardly a hint of a smile, she slid out of the car and jogged into the terminal.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming, Bonnie." Stefan reached out to take Bonnie's jacket as she looked suspiciously around the foyer of Elena and Stefan's house. He never called Elena's best friend, at least he hadn't done it in a very long time. But saying he was desperate was like saying ants kind of enjoy visiting a picnic….especially when Kennedy left a cookie trail for her new <em>friends. <em>

Last night had been the final test. Elena had been putting on a brave face since they met with the social worker at the adoption agency, but he could tell by the way she wasn't quite meeting his eyes at breakfast every morning that her _I'm-doing-fine _routine was just that…an act.

He'd worried they'd reach this impasse. He'd worried about it before he proposed. He'd worried about it before they got married. Each time he'd asked her, she'd reassured him that their love was strong enough to get through anything…and she didn't even know if she wanted kids. If they decided they did, well…they could adopt.

But they couldn't.

And Elena desperately wanted a baby. He saw it in her eyes every time she watched Jackson threw Alaric the football and each time Kennedy got into Jenna's makeup. At Thanksgiving, Elena chewed her lip so hard while staring at Jenna's well-rounded stomach that she brought blood. It didn't help that Ric and Jenna seemed to breed as easily as rabbits.

Elena wanted a baby. And that's why Bonnie was here. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks." She looked around the well-lit foyer. "Is Elena home?"

"No." Stefan guided her into a sitting room off the foyer. "She's flying to New York. Her editor wanted a face to face meeting." He glanced at his watch.

"That doesn't sound good."

He shook his head. "She's having issues with the new book."

Bonnie looked up in surprise. "Elena?"

Stefan's brow furrowed as he handed Bonnie a steaming cup of coffee. "Have you talked with her lately?"

"Does Facebook count?" Bonnie realized she hadn't spoken with Elena in the past several weeks, and even her friend's Facebook status updates had grown strangely quiet. "Stefan, I know you had to have a reason to ask me to come here - especially since Elena's gone. What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about her, Bonnie." Stefan settled into the chair opposite Bonnie's seat at the couch. "She wanted to move back so she could be close to Jenna and her family, but that seems to just be making it harder on her."

"Haven't you heard back from the agency yet?" Bonnie was surprised. Most adoption agencies would be tripping over themselves trying to place a child into Stefan and Elena's family. When she'd toured the home, Bonnie could tell Elena had picked out this house just for its family feel. Located in the newest section of Mystic Falls, the elementary school was just down the street. At first, Bonnie had wondered why the couple hadn't moved back into the boarding house; but when Elena had announced their plans to adopt - Bonnie understood.

"Actually, we received the sixth rejection the day before Thanksgiving. This time the social worker met with us in person. It's over. There's nowhere left to apply. With the number of times we've tried and been turned down, the next agency already told us no." Stefan leaned forward and rested his chin on his arm. "I can compel the doctor when he's giving me the physical, but I can't compel everyone who handles the paperwork and the lab reports. There are just too many people involved."

He shifted in his chair. "She needs to be a mom, Bonnie. I'm not going to take that from her." He took a breath and hesitated for a moment. "I met with a lawyer last week. I even had the paperwork drawn up. I said it was all my fault, but Elena wouldn't sign."

"You want to divorce Elena?" Bonnie's eyes widened to the size of ping pong balls. "Have you talked with Jenna and Ric?" She cocked her head to the side. "Since Stefan you're standing there, undead in front of me, somehow I'm doubting it."

"I don't want to, but I don't want to see her like this forever. If we can't adopt, that was one option...one that Elena doesn't want to take. I even talked about using a sperm donor," he laughed grimly, "that was also a no."

"Well, at least one of you is making some sense."

Stefan realized he was circling Bonnie – a side-effect of being a predator. Sometimes the instinct just took over. He fought to stand still. Squeezing his hands at his side, he tried to steady his voice. Bonnie could already sense he was desperate, he could tell it by the curious expression on her face. But she had no idea just how desperate he was…or how big a request he was about to make.

He hadn't been this frightened since the night Elena came to his door after figuring out exactly _what _he was. Stefan spun his ring on his finger. "Have you talked with Lucy lately?"

"Lucy? No, I haven't talked with her in almost a year." Bonnie shivered like a cold blast of air washed over her. "Why do you want to know about Lucy? You need a witch. A dark witch." A look of horror pushed past the curiosity in her eyes. Her voice was low and almost threatening. She sounded strangely like her grandmother. "Stefan, trust me, you don't want to go there."

"That's where you're wrong." Stefan shook his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head. "Bonnie," He slowly looked back up at her. "I'm desperate. I'll do anything. Elena needs this. I just want to know if there is a way to have a baby with the woman that I love."

"Stefan, that's not possible."

He stared earnestly at her. "I'm a believer in the impossible. I'm over 150 years old. I wear a ring that allows me to walk in the sun when it should kill me." His voice was scarcely louder than a whisper as he said, "The reason you're talking to me today is because I gave you my blood almost 10 years ago. I saved your life, Bonnie." He didn't like to talk about that night. They hadn't seen that side of Damon in recent memory.

"I know. And I know what that means." Her eyes met his.

Stefan hated that he was about to do this. He'd always ignored that particular rule. When a vampire saved a witch, the witch was bound to serve the vampire. He'd never imposed that rule on Bonnie.

Until now. "I need you to help your friend." His voice was firm. He'd hoped to persuade her, but if she wouldn't agree, then he'd willingly make her honor her debt. "I don't even know if there's a way…"

"Take some time. Look through the old grimoires. Try to contact Lucy. Whatever you find out, come visit Elena. She's not herself these days. You could even come for Christmas. I know Elena would love to have you here. We're hosting since Jenna's due on the 26th."

"Great timing." Bonnie laughed.

"Not sure if this one was actually planned, since Kennedy just turned one. Just come visit. "

"What if I can't?"

"Then, I'm not holding you to anything. Bonnie, I know that this might not even be possible, I just need you to find out if it could be."

* * *

><p>The ringing phone jarred Elena and Stefan awake. She'd taken the last flight out of New York and felt as if she'd just closed her eyes. This phone call had better be good. She reached out groggily and knocked it to the floor at first. Rubbing her eyes, she dragged her hand across the floor until she found the handset. "Hello?" She blinked as she stared at the clock.<p>

2:17

"Elena?" Alaric coughed into the phone.

"Ric?"

"When did you get home?"

"I decided not to spend the night." After the meeting with her editor, she was ready to get home to the comfort of her bed. She might not even bother with getting up the next morning. "What's wrong?"

Ric's answer was lost amid another coughing spell.

"Give me the phone." Jenna mumbled in the background. "Elena." Jenna took a deep breath. "Your uncle has bronchitis."

"Okay." Elena could tell this was a conversation that would go more smoothly if she'd had more than an hour of sleep - or just a few cups of coffee.

"And my water just broke. The doctor won't let him come to the hospital."

Now the pieces were falling into place. She glanced over at Stefan as he rolled out of the bed and pulled on his pants. "We'll be right over." Elena wrapped her robe around herself as she slid out of the bed.

"Stefan..." Elena reached over the back of the waiting room chair and wrapped her arms around her husband. "We have a new niece." She gave a tired smile as she dropped into his lap and leaned into his chest. For the first time in days, he felt her muscles relax. He hadn't seen her this happy since they were in the car on their way to their first meeting with an adoption agency.

He couldn't think about that right now. Elena might sense it, and he wasn't going to ruin tonight for her. "How's Jenna doing?"

"She's fine, but Ric better watch out. She told him not to go on that Cub Scout camping trip last weekend." Elena closed his eyes, and for an instant, he thought she was going to fall asleep right there in the waiting room.

Stefan winced. He'd crossed Jenna when she was angry, and it wasn't something he wanted to do again any time in the near future. Ric was going to have to really work to dig himself out of this one, of course, since the baby was three weeks early - it wasn't as if Ric had really planned it.

"Come on," Her eyes popped open unexpectedly. She grinned as she jumped to her feet. "Her nurse is a nightmare. I don't want to leave her alone too long, but someone has his phone turned off." Stefan would have been worried about being on Elena's bad side if she hadn't been wearing such a broad, teasing grin.

"This way." She reached down and threaded her fingers through his as she led him through the hospital corridor. She stopped in front of a room and tapped lightly on the closed door. Elena gently pushed the door open and peeked inside. "Can we come in?"

"Of course." Jenna sat on the bed with a tiny bundle cradled in her arm. "Do you want to hold her?"

Elena's eyes lit up. She'd been there with both Jackson and Kennedy were born, but she'd never held a minutes-old baby. "She's so tiny." Stefan watched as Elena fought back tears, peeling the blanket back and took the little one's hand in hers. The exuberant-Elena of a few minutes ago was gone. In recent months, he'd become all-to-familiar with this version of his wife.

"Five pounds two ounces. The doctor says she's doing just fine to be three weeks early." Thankfully, Jenna was too exhausted to notice the melancholy settle over her niece.

"Have you picked out a name?" Stefan leaned against the wall and watched as Elena stroked her niece's cheek. Even from across the room, he could tell that she was biting her lip.

"Madison."

"Still going with the presidents' names?" Stefan laughed.

"What can I say, their dad's a history teacher? I told Ric she's the last, though. We're out of names."

A nurse pushed the door to the room open. "Sorry." She walked to Jenna's bedside and began to take her blood pressure. "I think Mom needs a little time to rest now. You two can come back later."

* * *

><p>Bonnie slowly stopped her car in front of Elena's house. Judging by the lack of other cars in the driveway, she was the first guest to arrive. She pulled her coat on as she stared at the house. The blinds moved in the front window. Moments later, Elena stood on the porch motioning in her direction. Bonnie couldn't put it off any longer.<p>

"Bonnie! I couldn't believe it when Stefan said you were coming. It is so good to see you." Her friend wrapped her arms around her. "Where's your dad today?"

"He's meeting his girlfriend's kids." Bonnie didn't even try to hide the grimace that came over her face. Spending the holiday surrounded by someone else's family wasn't her idea of a good time, present company didn't count. Elena was family, and Elena's family had been there for her when her own father wasn't. "Not exactly where I wanted to be for Christmas."

"I'm so glad Stefan ran into you at the grocery store."

Bonnie nodded and played along. She wasn't sure exactly what story Stefan had created to explain Bonnie's presence at Christmas.

Elena was in hostess-mode, happily prattling on. "You're always welcome here, you know that." She reached out to take Bonnie's coat. "If it gets too crazy, though, I don't blame you if you decide to leave."

Bonnie didn't know who Elena thought she was fooling. She looked over Elena's shoulder at Stefan standing down the hall. He gave her a knowing nod. This wasn't the friend she knew…or at least it wasn't the friend she'd known for the last decade. This was _I'm pretending everything is fine Elena. _That version of Elena hadn't come to visit in a very long time.

Her eyes were too wide. Her voice was too cheerful. Her smile was painted on as carefully as the lipgloss that shone in the lights from the Christmas tree. Elena was faking being alright. Because she was a wreck.

A car horn sounded from the driveway. "Looks like everyone else is here." Damon called out from deep within the living room. Bonnie hadn't seen him when she arrived, but even he seemed to be staring at Elena with a little more scrutiny than normal…and that was saying something for Damon.

Wild knocking on the front door announced Jackson's arrival. "Uncle Damon!" He jumped into Damon's arms.

"Was Santa good to you this morning?" Damon carried the boy out of the entryway. Jackson nodded with wide-eyed excitement. "So, what did you get?"

"A Star Wars light saber. A blue one...just like Anakin's."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. And I got a..." Jackson's voice trailed off as Damon took the boy into the sitting room to see the tree. "More presents!"

"Damon's good with kids?" Bonnie fought to keep the shock from her voice.

"Who would have guessed?" Elena smiled as she stepped through the doorway. "Jackson adores him, but Kennedy belongs to Stefan."

Stefan walked through the doorway with a sleeping Kennedy pressed against his chest. "Someone got an early start to the morning." Elena walked to his side and helped ease her niece's jacket off before Stefan placed her gently on the couch, building a fort of cushions around her to keep her from rolling onto the floor.

"Oh, let me see her." Elena knelt on the floor as Alaric carried in Madison's carrier. She unbuckled the restraints and carefully picked her up. "She's grown."

"She should with the amount she's eating." Jenna stepped through the doorway. "Bonnie!" She crossed the room and hugged Bonnie. "So good to see you. I don't think I've seen you in months."

"I've been pretty busy." She admitted as she watched as Elena cradled Madison in her arms while showing the baby the multi-colored lights on the tree. "One of the other social workers just had surgery, so I've had her caseload on top of mine." She looked up and noticed Stefan watching her. The little glass vial practically burned in her pocket. She knew what she had to do. "Excuse me for a second." She walked through the house until she was at Stefan's side. "Can you help me bring the presents in from my car?"

"Sure." He nodded and followed her outside, closing the door behind him.

Bonnie popped the trunk of her car open and stood behind it before reaching into her pocket. "I called Lucy, and she already had a pretty good idea why I was calling." She pulled out the tiny bottle. "You're not the first to want to do this. You need to understand that there are no guarantees. This won't cause Elena to get pregnant - you still have to time it right. For a few days, you're a little less dead than you normally are." Bonnie blushed. "Or parts of you are anyway. There should be enough in here for three tries. After that, it doesn't work anymore."

Stefan couldn't speak. He wasn't sure what he'd been thinking when he'd called Bonnie. He'd been certain she was brining him outside to tell him that it simply couldn't be done. Now, he was simply in shock.

"Stefan?"

"I understand. You have no idea..." Stefan couldn't find the right words to express himself. Instead, Bonnie was frozen under the intensity of his expression. "Thank you."

She pressed the glass bottle into his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I've had several questions about the "pairing" in this story. This one's hard to define, but you're just going to have to trust that the "DE" writer in me does win out in the end.

This chapter is short…I know. Sorry about that, but I think it's more effective with a break. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.

Author's note: M rating for adult content

I still don't own "The Vampire Diaries." I wish I did, though.

* * *

><p>Stefan stared at the tiny glass bottle. For over a week, it taunted him. Made him question his course of action. Caused him to think about his decision. Was this the right thing? Should he go down this road without even a word of warning to Elena?<p>

And then he thought about Bonnie's face when she handed him the bottle…and her comment that not even Lucy was sure if it would work. Yes, the spell was in the grimoire that Lucy guarded with her life, but they'd come across more than one instance where the story they were told wasn't exactly the truth.

He didn't want to get Elena's hopes up.

He couldn't.

He knew he was the reason the adoption agencies turned them down. Who wouldn't want to place an infant with a best-selling author? Her covers were proudly displayed in the windows of every bookstore he visited. According to Elena's agent, three different production companies were fighting over the rights to the first books in her insanely popular trilogy. If this fourth book took off, her name would likely be spoken of in the same tones writers referred to JKR.

The problem was him. He knew it. She knew it.

Compelling the social workers during interviews…no problem. By the time he and Elena left their office, every one of the women had been singing their praises. Of course he and Elena would make perfect parents.

That lasted until someone in a back office who he'd never met started tracking down his history. Stefan had done his best. High school transcript – check. Graduated with honors from the most prestigious school of architecture in the country – check.

More than one Stefan Salvatore who looked exactly alike in the worldwide web…also check. And once the first two agencies turned them down, the red flags were raised, no matter how hard he tried…they didn't all go away.

So the little room at the end of the hall that he'd so carefully designed to make sure it was absolutely perfect for Elena – and their baby – was empty. The look on Elena's face when he even suggested turning it into a library was what brought him to the here and now.

And the bottle that was practically screaming at him.

It seemed so easy on Christmas. Get Bonnie's help. Take the potion. Let Elena discover she was pregnant.

But it wasn't that easy. Funny, things never went that smoothly for them.

Elena was exhausted after hosting the family for Christmas. And then she needed to help Jenna with her brood, since Ric was still decidedly under the weather, as well as likely being permanently moved to the guest bedroom. Later, New Year's Eve was definitely the wrong time of the month to try out the precious little vial.

He didn't expect the phone call on January 2nd. Elena's agent called to let her know that she'd scheduled a book tour – leaving the next day. Meeting fans would be exactly what Elena needed to help drive out the writer's block.

Honestly, it appeared to work. When he chatted with her on Skype this morning, she seemed happier and more relaxed than she'd been in weeks. Months, if he were totally honest with himself.

He'd fought hard not to make a face when she mentioned being excited to get home to sleep in her own bed, since that wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Their bed was currently hidden right now beneath a pile of clothing he'd picked out especially for this weekend. To be honest, he doubted if Elena had worn as much silk and lace since their honeymoon.

The saleswoman at the specialty shop gave him a sly smile while she rang up his selections. Eyeing his wedding ring, she'd asked if it was his anniversary. When he told her no, her smirk hinted that she thought Elena was a very lucky girl.

He was the lucky one. He still didn't understand why Elena had stayed with him all these years. And that's why he had to take this chance.

He eyed the little glass vial like it was an unwelcome visitor at the house. For the two weeks Elena had been gone, he'd tried to pretend it didn't exist. But there it was. Sitting on the bathroom counter.

The airport shuttle turned onto the driveway. He stiffened…not sure of what she was going to think about his plan. A spontaneous trip right so close on the heels of Elena being out of town wasn't their normal routine. To be honest, he was worried she might suspect something.

A car door slammed outside, and he jumped to his feet. He took hold of the little vial and tucked it carefully into his overnight bag.

* * *

><p>Elena had scarcely closed the door as she slid her overnight bag off her shoulder and onto the hardwood floor before she was swept up in Stefan's arms. "Mmm." Her lips pressed against his before curling into a smile. "Miss me?" She teased as he lowered her back onto her feet. Frowning, she looked into the living room. She hadn't had a chance to take the Christmas decorations down since she'd flown out on New Year's Day.<p>

"Always." He successfully distracted her from her thoughts about the house as he whispered and placed a kiss atop her forehead. He slid his fingertips along her cheek before he tipped her chin up to look into his eyes. "I know you just got home, but I was hoping you'd be ready for one more trip."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I might have made reservations for a weekend at the Omni."

"The Omni?" Elena's eyes flashed in excitement. "What are we celebrating?"

"Well, Madison's arrival put a damper on our anniversary. And, it isn't every day my wife has such a successful book tour." He motioned for her to follow him up the stairs to their bedroom. Two suitcases sat zipped and ready atop the bed. "I've even packed."

Elena looked skeptical. "You packed for me?"

He motioned to the bag at the foot of the bed. "I think I got everything. You can check."

Without trying to hide her suspicion, she unzipped the bag. An eyebrow raised, she held up an unfamiliar black silk nightgown.

"I may have gone shopping too."

"What else is in here?" Elena started to paw through the bag, but Stefan leaned in and closed it tight.

"You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>By the time they reached their room, the twinkling lights of downtown Atlanta lit the skyline. Without turning on the lights to the room, Stefan walked to the corner window and pulled open the curtains. Elena came to stand at his side. In the distance, she could see the outdoor skating rink. "So beautiful at night."<p>

Stefan stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bending over, he placed a kiss at the nape of her neck. "Yes, you are."

She spun in his arms. "That's not what I meant."

Instead of answering, he slid his hands up her back and began to tease the zipper of her dress open.

"Stefan..." She reached back to stop his hands.

"We're high enough up. No one can see us." He slid the dress off one shoulder.

She shrugged out of his embrace. "I didn't mean that. If you went to all the trouble to go shopping." Her eyes glanced at her bag standing next to the door. "I might as well see what you picked out. I'll be right back." She grabbed the bag and carried it into the bathroom.

Stefan seized his opportunity. Bonnie hadn't been overly specific with the instructions. He didn't know how long the potion would last, and he didn't want to waste any of it. Reaching into his bag, her found the tiny bottle he'd wrapped so carefully before tucking it in amid his clothes. He pulled it out and opened it. As he uncorked it, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before taking a measured sip.

"Oh no!" Elena's laughter spilled through the closed door. "Please tell me you didn't buy all of this in Mystic Falls." Stefan had obviously had fun shopping, but she wasn't sure if she could ever step foot back in the store. She cracked the door open and peeked out. "Please tell me you went out of town."

"I went out of town." He nodded slowly as he tried to catch a peek at Elena. He really hoped she'd choose the green outfit.

She did.

Stefan's breath caught in his chest as she turned out the bathroom light, but he'd already seen her. The sheer green babydoll nightgown flowed softly over her narrow waist. "But it wouldn't matter if I hadn't. All Mrs. Ferris would have known was that I was a man very much in love with his wife." He stood next to Elena and slid his hands down her arms as he brought his lips to hers. He backed up until his legs brushed against the king sized bed. Carefully lowering Elena onto the bed, he reached for the clasp in the front of the nightgown. As he gently teased it off her shoulders, he trailed kisses down her arm.

"Its cold in here." Elena shivered as goosebumps rose over her exposed skin.

"Not for long." Stefan pulled the blankets up to their shoulders as he slid into the bed next to his wife. The green nightgown lay discarded - forgotten on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I uploaded two chapters today. If you haven't read chapter three, do that before you move on to this chapter.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Elena leaned over the sink and ran water into her cupped hands. She rinsed her mouth before spitting into the sink. Kneeling down, she pulled a washrag from the counter under the sink and ran it under the stream of cold water. As another wave of nausea hit, she crouched in front of the toilet and retched. She made a vow to herself never to attend another birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese as long as she lived - no matter how much Jackson begged.<p>

"Are you okay in there?" Stefan tapped on the closed door.

"Do I _sound_ okay?" Her voice was sharper than she intended, but did he really have to ask? This was all she needed. First, she'd been hit by a mind-numbing bout of writer's block. Then, a two-week book tour commenced. Granted, the tour was likely what pulled her out of unusual funk…meeting fans face to face always helped her get back in her groove. Now, just when she got back in the rhythm, this hit.

She didn't have time for a stomach bug.

The doorknob rattled. _Stefan. _This was _not _how she wanted him to see her. "Go away."

"You've been in there an hour."

"I don't care." She took a breath as her stomach churned. "Just let me die in peace."

The door to the bathroom opened, but Elena didn't look up from where she leaned against the wall next to the toilet. "A little melodramatic?"

"That's what you get for marrying a writer."

"Come here." He scooped her up and carried her into the living room. "You'll feel better if you get out of the bathroom."

"That's not a good idea." She tried to fight him, but she just didn't have the energy.

"Trust me. There's nothing left in your stomach." He gently laid her down on the couch and adjusted the throw pillow under her head. "There you go." He pulled her favorite blanket over her.

"What time is it?" The last time she'd looked at the clock was when she was putting the pizza dip into the oven to get ready for the party at Jenna's. That was before her stomach decided to launch World War III.

"Almost four." Stefan glanced at the clock for an instant before turning his worry-filled eyes back on her.

But there wasn't just worry in his furrowed-brow. Something she couldn't exactly put her finger on –before she could give it much thought, she was fighting the churning of her stomach…again.

Stefan dropped to his knees and wiped her forehead. "You're going to be okay." He spoke with more confidence than she felt.

"Ugh." Elena waited for the latest round of nausea to pass before attempting the rest of her sentence. "You need to call Jenna. I'm not going to make it to the Super Bowl party." She closed her eyes and took a breath. "You can still go if you want."

His brow knit in concern. "I wouldn't go without you." He brushed her damp hair out of her face. "I'll call Jenna." He studied her pale skin. "Then, I'll run to the store and get something for your stomach. Think you'll be alright?"

Elena nodded as her eyes closed completely. He walked into the kitchen to make the call to Jenna, and when he came back into the living room he was greeted by the rhythmic breathing of Elena as she slept. If she was sleeping, she had to be feeling somewhat better. He tucked the blanket up under her chin before leaving for the grocery store.

* * *

><p>Stefan's cart was almost full. Crackers. Ginger ale. Chicken soup. He'd almost reached the check out as he hesitated and looked down the aisle he'd been avoiding since reaching the store. The aisle he most needed to visit…the one he really didn't dare to hope they actually needed. He glanced around him - no one he knew. The store was mostly full of men buying the last of the cartons of beer before hurrying to their respective football parties. No one was in this section.<p>

Later tonight, this section would be filled with people searching for antacid or pain-killer or something to fight off an impending hangover. Now, Stefan found himself alone with a variety of boxes he didn't totally understand.

He studied the cartons. Why hadn't he paid more attention when these commercials came on the television? Was one better than the others? Finally, he reached out and chose one with the label "can be used at any time of day."

"And what are you doing here?"

Stefan didn't need to turn around. "Elena's not feeling well."

"I figured that out for myself." Damon came to stand at his brother's side. "Ric called me to ask if I'd pick up the supplies you wouldn't be bringing." He looked into Stefan's shopping cart. "I was wondering what you were doing here." He motioned to the assortment of family planning supplies arrayed around them. "We need to talk." He nodded in the direction of the check-out stands. "Are you finished?"

Stefan nodded and followed his brother to the self-check-out area. After they'd both finished, the pair walked into the parking lot.

"What aren't you telling me?" Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stefan, don't play dumb with me." He looked at his brother - a worried expression on his face. Elena hadn't been herself lately, but he never dreamed she'd go there. "I know you and Elena have been having some...issues."

Stefan fought for control as he struggled with the implications of Damon's words. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or throttle his brother. Laughter won out. "Elena's not sleeping with anyone." His lips turned up in a grin. "At least no one she's not supposed to be."

Damon peeked into the brown shopping bag. "Then why this?" He tapped the pink and white box. "Stefan, have you forgotten one small detail of who we are?"

"No."

"Then?"

"Listen, Damon, it is a very long story. The short version is that Bonnie may have given us a little help." Damon couldn't hide the surprise on his face. Stefan continued. "I promise you that I'll explain, but I really need to get home to Elena."

Damon nodded. His brother had turned to the witches for help. Assured that his brother's relationship with Elena was alright, his concern turned to why Stefan had the other supplies in his bag. "Is Elena okay?"

Stefan frowned as he glanced at his watch. He'd been gone much longer than he'd intended. "She spent the last hour minutes in the bathroom." He didn't need to elaborate. "But, she was asleep on the couch when I left."

Damon studied his brother's face, trying to decide how to bring up the subject. "Stefan," he whispered, "you're a vampire. Don't tell me you need that to answer your question." Damon was staring pointedly into the shopping bag again. He cocked his head and raised one eyebrow.

Stefan hesitated. He leaned against his car as his thoughts came together. Until this afternoon, he hadn't allowed himself to dwell on the subject. But the changes in Elena the past few weeks couldn't be overlooked; and last week, the one time he'd allowed himself to take any of her blood since their weekend in Atlanta, he definitely sensed a change.

"Well?"

His face broke into a broad grin, "Yeah, she is."

* * *

><p>Stefan placed his bag on the kitchen counter. Talking with Damon was one thing. How did he convince Elena to use the test?<p>

"Does the store have anything left?" Elena walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"It was busy." Stefan thought it was best to leave out his conversation with Damon right now. He unloaded the bottles of ginger ale and poured Elena a glass. Her coloring still hadn't returned to normal. "Here."

"Why ginger ale?"

"My mother used to make ginger tea when Damon and I didn't feel well. I thought this was a good substitute." Stefan turned away and unloaded the box of crackers. He didn't often speak about his mother with Elena, and he didn't want to dwell on the past - not tonight. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little." Elena sipped at her glass. "What else did you buy?" She looked at the variety of bottles and cans Stefan pulled from the bag. She looked confused as he pulled out the small final box. "Stefan?"

He placed it on the counter between them before taking her hands in his. "Elena, do this for me."

"What are you trying to say?" Her cheeks flushed in anger. "Do you think I would..."

"No, no, no!" He interrupted. "I did something." He slid the box in her direction. "Elena, please."

"It isn't possible." Elena shook her head as she picked up the carton. She'd given up any thoughts about having a child of her own when she chose to be with Stefan.

"Do this, for me, then I'll explain." His green eyes pleaded with her.

She'd never been able to resist when Stefan looked at her like that. Reluctantly, she took the box and went into the bathroom.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Stefan felt as if time deliberately slowed down. After what seemed to be an eternity, the doorknob twisted and Elena came out - her face tilted down to the floor. His hopes crashed around him. He shouldn't have allowed himself to even think about the possibility.

She looked up at him - tears rimming her eyes. "How?" She held out the white stick, and he was thrilled he'd chosen the "easy to read" version.

Positive.

The English language didn't have a more beautiful word.

"How?" Tears streamed freely down Elena's cheeks as she repeated her question.

"Bonnie helped. I asked her to find out if there was anything she could do to help us. And she gave me something to take. For a few hours, I was a little less dead than normal. I would have told you, but I wasn't sure if it would work. She didn't know, but she said it had been done before." He looked back at the test and then into Elena's eyes.

"This means..." Elena's words caught in her throat.

Stefan ran his hand over her smooth stomach. "We're going to have a baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Please notice that I've loaded 3 chapters in the last 24 hours. Make sure you don't accidentally skip one.

Warnings: Mature - mild language, alcohol use, adult content, character death

* * *

><p>"This isn't funny, Stefan." Elena tugged at the zipper on the back of her dress. "Doctor Hammonds lectured me for losing 3 more pounds yesterday, why can't I get the dress to zip?"<p>

Stefan stepped behind his wife and pushed her hand away from the zipper. Elena's morning sickness had been more a general all day and sometimes at night sickness, and she'd lost almost 15 pounds over the past several weeks. Even still, she couldn't deny the very pronounced bump that had formed seemingly overnight. "Inhale." He gave a final jerk on the zipper and pulled it closed. "Is that okay?"

"It'll have to be." She frowned, trying to unsuccessfully smooth the lump out of the front of her deep violet dress.

"Honey." He reached around her held her hands still. "There's nothing to hide. You...we are going to have a baby." His eyes met hers in the reflection of the mirror.

"I know, but today's Jeremy's day." He could tell that Elena didn't intending to be short tempered today, but over the last few weeks, he'd gotten accustomed to her mood swings. Today her emotions had to be set to high. Not only was she about to watch as her little brother married his college sweetheart, she was fairly certain to be announcing her pregnancy – without saying a word. He'd been worried when Elena been up late last night helping with the flower arrangements for the sanctuary. Why the florist's daughter had to pick last night to have an emergency appendectomy was beyond her comprehension. He knew if she was going to make it through the ceremony, she was going to have to sleep in the car during the hour-long drive.

This was about to be a very long day.

"Your brother won't mind if someone notices." He placed a kiss on her cheek, knowing full-well that it was almost impossible not to notice Elena's condition. "He's going to be happy for you, but he won't be if we're late. Hannah needs her matron of honor to actually be at the ceremony. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Stefan pulled the car into the church parking lot and hurried to open Elena's door. He'd made it to the church in record time, thanks, in no small part to Elena sleeping almost the entire trip. Lately, her required pit stops were making even short trips take a very long time. Elena stretched and studied her reflection in the mirror - not too bad. She'd have to work on her hair once she was in the church, though.<p>

"Someone was afraid we weren't going to make it."

She looked up and saw Jenna beckoning madly in her direction.

"Where have you been?" Jenna hurried to the side of the car. "I've been texting you every five minutes for the last half hour."

"Sorry." Elena flinched. "I must have turned my phone onto silent last night. Guess I forgot to turn it back on. I had some issues while I was getting ready." Elena held her purse in front of her as she followed Jenna into the building. "How's Hannah holding up?"

"She's not our problem. Stefan, can you go calm Jeremy down?" Jenna turned and gave Elena a meaningful glance. "Ric already sent Damon on an alcohol run."

"It isn't even noon." Elena's eyes widened in surprise.

"That really doesn't matter right now." Jenna shook her head and laughed. "Your brother was already breathing into a paper bag when I got here this morning."

"I'll go see what I can do." Stefan slid his hand down Elena's back.

"Can he compel him?" Jenna had a mildly crazed look in her eyes.

"Jenna!" Elena stared at her aunt in surprise. "That wouldn't be a good idea."

"Actually, it would be a very good idea. Have you seen Jeremy yet?" Damon walked in the glass doors carrying two small brown bags. "Drunk or compelled?"

"Neither." Elena shook her head. "Is he really that bad?"

"Oh yes. The groomsmen are taking bets on if the minister will have to break the vows into single words." He looked up as he saw Alaric walking down the hall. "I believe he's looking for this." Damon gestured with the bottles and walked to meet Alaric.

Elena hurried out of the restroom after making what she hoped was the last trip before the service started. She didn't understand how this tiny little one could already be impacting her bladder. She peeked through the glass doors to judge the size of the crowd. Despite the threat of storms later in the day, the church auditorium was almost full.

"Elena."

She turned in response to the cool, detached voice. "Uncle John." Her shoulders stiffened. "I didn't expect to see you here." Despite Elena and Jeremy's protests, he'd managed to talk Hannah's parents into receiving an invitation.

He gave a half smile. "Because you didn't want to invite me or because I didn't come to yours?"

Elena chose not to answer.

"It was very helpful to discover that I'm a member of the same country club as the Truitts. I've known Walter for years. He was appalled to find out my nephew didn't invite me to his wedding. But really, Elena, did you think I would have come to yours?" His nose wrinkled as if he were standing too close to a trash can filled with something rotten. "That would have implied I consented to what you were doing. No daughter of mine would marry someone like him."

"You lost the right to call me your daughter a long time ago." Elena began to walk toward the bridal dressing room, but Uncle Jonathan reached out and caught her arm. "I need to go."

"Not before I've had a chance to talk with you." He glanced at the diamond ring on her left hand. "I see you're still with him." He shook his head in dismay. "A condition I pray your brother will remedy on a daily basis."

"My brother likes Stefan. He's not blinded by hatred of something he doesn't understand." Elena heard the music begin to play in the sanctuary. "Please. The wedding's about to start. Don't make a scene and ruin this for Jeremy." She twisted as she tried to tug her arm free. His grip tightened on her arm.

"But we haven't finished talking yet."

A shadow sped into the foyer. "You need to let go of her." Damon looked at Elena in concern. "The processional's about to start. They're looking for you." He noticed the red welt left on her arm by Jon's grip. "And you need to stay away from Elena. You don't have one of those rings anymore. If you ever upset her again, it will be the last thing you do. Do you understand me?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." He turned his attention to Elena's retreating form and hurried to her side. "Elena, are you alright?"

Elena nodded as she wiped her cheeks in annoyance. "I just wasn't expecting to see him today. There was a reason he wasn't on the invitation list."

"He won't bother you again. I can assure you of that."

"Thank you." For once, she was grateful Damon was the one to come looking for her. If Stefan had found her with John, they might have been making a trip to the hospital right now...or calling the local sheriff. Her heart was pounding in her chest as a wave of nausea came over her. "I'll be right back." Elena sped back into the restroom.

"Where is Elena?" Jenna raced through the hallway in barely concealed panic.

Damon nodded in the direction of the restroom. "She's going to need a minute."

* * *

><p>Jenna opened the door to the restroom and found Elena rinsing out her mouth in the sink. She looked at her niece with pity. "You okay?"<p>

"I wish everyone didn't keep asking me that."

"Well, since you were throwing up right before I walked in, I thought it was a fair question." Jenna handed Elena a dry paper towel to dry her face. "We're going to need to fix your makeup." She reached for Elena's purse and dug through it until she retrieved her blush. "So...when were you going to make the announcement?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jenna was clueless for years. Why did she have to pick today to be observant?

Jenna looked knowingly at Elena's abdomen. "How far along are you?"

Elena sighed and managed a tentative smile. This obviously wasn't the time to argue. "Thirteen weeks."

"And is Stefan okay with this?" Jenna seemed to be at a loss to how to phrase the question.

"It's his baby."

Jenna couldn't have looked more shocked if Santa Claus and the Easter bunny had walked out of the bathroom stalls behind her. "And how…"

Elena cut her off. "We may have had some help from Bonnie."

"I have a feeling this is a story we need to save for later." Now it appeared that Jenna was the one who might need to be taken down to single word phrases.

"That would probably be best." Elena nodded. She still wasn't sure if she completely understood the details.

"And you haven't told anyone?" Jenna wrapped Elena in a tight hug. "What were you thinking?"

Elena sighed and shook her head. "We just wanted to make sure everything was ok first."

Jenna blazed past the reference to the supernatural. While she'd accepted her family's ties to a world she could scarcely believe existed, she preferred not to be reminded of Stefan and Damon's true identities. "And is it? Are both of you okay?"

"Aside from a record-setting case of morning sickness, I'm fine. We heard the heartbeat yesterday. You can't really tell, can you? I don't want to take away from Hannah and Jeremy's day."

Jenna stepped back and looked at Elena. "I've fixed your make up, so you're good there. Hold your flowers below your waist. And, as long as you can keep from running in here, I think you can make it through the ceremony." She pushed an errant strand of hair behind Elena's ear. "Let's go get your brother married."

* * *

><p>Elena leaned her head against Stefan's chest as she watched Hannah circle the dance floor with her father.<p>

"Tired?" he wrapped his hands around her waist and she relaxed into his embrace.

"A little." She couldn't take her eyes off her brother's face as he watched his wife. Elena sniffed and wiped her eyes. The music ended and Jeremy walked to the edge of the dance floor to get ready for the mother and son dance. Her throat tightened as she looked at Jenna. They'd been lucky all those years ago when Jenna gave up her life outside Mystic Falls and came home to care for them, but she still wished her mother could have been here for this moment.

"And now, please welcome Jeremy Gilbert and his sister Elena Salvatore to the dance floor." Elena looked at the DJ in shock as her brother smiled and reached out his hand to her.

"What are you doing?" Elena protested. "This is supposed to be your dance with Jenna."

"Jenna knows. I talked with her weeks ago." He placed his hand at Elena's waist. "Elena, after Mom and Dad died, I wouldn't have gotten through it without you." His eyes were full of sincerity. "I still remember that day you plowed into the guy's bathroom at school. You scared me - and everyone else who was in there at the time. I didn't live that down for months."

Elena giggled. "You deserved it."

"I know I did. That's why I wanted to say thank you. And..." He broke into a broad grin. "I believe congratulations are in order. When do I become an uncle? Come on, you didn't really think you were fooling anyone, did you?"

"I'd hoped we could." Elena felt her cheeks flush with color. "The baby's due September 24th," she admitted. "Sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't want to take anything away from today."

"Just makes today even better. I'm not even going to ask how it happened." Jeremy laughed and glanced at Stefan. "Do you know boy or girl yet?"

Elena shook her head. "Still too soon."

Jeremy's steps on the dance floor slowed as the song came to an end. "Elena, really, thanks for always being there for me. Even when I didn't deserve it." He bent and kissed his sister's cheek before leaving her at Stefan's side.

"So, did you know about Jeremy's plan?" Elena breathed a sigh of relief as she slid the dress to the floor. She'd never take breathing for granted again. A flash of lightning lit the windows. She hoped Jeremy's flight got off on time. Hannah was really excited about their honeymoon at Walt Disney World. Elena made her promise she'd send a picture of Jeremy wearing "Groom" Mickey Mouse ears.

Stefan nodded his head as he stepped into the closet to hang up his suit jacket. "He asked me if you were feeling up to it."

"Did everyone in my family already know?" Elena was indignant.

Stefan laughed. "I think so."

"Does Damon know?"

"He knew before you did."

Elena glared at her husband. "How did that happen?" She pulled her nightgown over her head before she walked toward the bed.

"I ran into him at the store. He saw me buying the test." Stefan grinned at the memory of his brother's face when he learned he was going to be an uncle. He leaned back in the bed and Elena settled in next to him, snuggling against his chest.

"That had to be an interesting conversation."

"Trust me, it was. Why do you ask?"

"He just seemed unusually protective today." She absently rubbed her arm. Thankfully, her uncle's too-tight grip hadn't left a bruise.

Stefan's voice grew tense. "When did Damon have to do something for you?"

Elena cringed. She'd forgotten to mention her little run-in outside the bathroom. "Uncle John was there. Really, though, it's fine. I don't think he'll try anything again." She didn't want to dwell on her meeting with her uncle. She had much better things to talk about tonight, unfortunately, she was loosing the fight to stay awake. "I can't believe my brother is married." Elena closed her eyes and absently ran her fingers up and down Stefan's side. She fought back a yawn.

He reached around her back and held her close. "Its been a busy day." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Elena."

"I love you, Stefan." She placed a light kiss on his lips before she settled into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Stefan wasn't certain how much time had passed when he was jolted awake by a siren blared in the distance outside. The house was pitch black - the power was out. Thunder roared along with something else...<p>

The hairs on the back of his head stood up as he listened to the roar outside. If he didn't know better, he would have been certain a freight train was bearing down on their house. He pulled a groggy Elena to her feet and practically threw her down the stairs as the noise grew louder.

"Stefan, what's going on?" Elena stumbled and tumbled down a portion of the staircase. She couldn't hide the fear and confusion in her voice. "Stefan?" The sound of the siren was lost amid the roar of the wind.

"We just need to get into the closet downstairs. Its going to be okay." Glass shattered as the downstairs windows burst in and the air filled with debris.

Elena shrieked as she was pelted by the shards of glass. A creaking and popping noise filled her ears as Stefan threw himself on top of her. They weren't going to make it to the shelter under the stairs.

"I've got you. We're going to be alright." Stefan yelled into her ear, but she was barely able to hear him. He clung desperately to her as the house collapsed around them.

Something sharp and heavy crashed into Elena's head and the world faded into black.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So very, very sorry about the cliffhanger. (Hey, who am I kidding, no I'm not - I'm the one who put it there...) This actually turned out to be a record-settingly-long chapter for me - way beyond what I like to do with my online writing. This is actually the halfway point. I'll post the continuation of this chapter tomorrow.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: Mature - language, violence, sensitive subject matter, character death

I still don't own TVD.

* * *

><p>The pounding hail crashed through the bedroom window sending glass spraying into the master bedroom. Velvety blackness blanketed the room with an edge of chest-tightening foreboding. An explosion of lightening threatened to blind her, sending Jenna scurrying from the bed in alarm.<p>

"Mommy!" Jackson's shriek echoed through the itch black interior of the house. Never one to be easily frightened, his terror stood testament to the intensity of the storm.

When they'd arrived home after a late night at the wedding festivities, the air had been unseasonably heavy and hinted at an impending storm, but she'd been too tired to even take a second glance at the weather forecast. Now she regretted her decision.

"Ric!" Jenna shook her husband's shoulder to wake him just as the storm sirens began to wail. Lightning arced across the sky - bathing the windows in an eery green light just as a branch from the ancient oak tree in the front yard came crashing to the ground.

"Daddy?" Jackson's scream was pleading...desperate. He was soon echoed by Madison's cries from her nursery.

Ric sped to action, digging a flashlight out of his nightstand and tossing it to Jenna. "Go get Kennedy. I'll get Jackson and Madison." Alaric held up his cell phone as a makeshift light. "We need to get them into the cellar." Alaric sprinted through the hallway until he was kneeling at his son's bedside. "Come on." He reached out for his son's hand. He led the boy into Madison's room as the wind rattled the windows. Ric clutched the infant to his shoulder just as the hail shattered her bedroom window. "Shit!" He flinched, not even worrying if Jenna heard him. That was far too close for comfort.

He stooped down and drew his son onto his hip - ignoring the shards of glass that now littered the nursery floor. With a child in each arm, he ran through the house and down the stairs. "Don't worry. I've got you."

The normally brave Jackson didn't hear a word he said. His son had his head buried in the crook of his shoulder, and Alaric could feel his shirt turning damp from Jackson's fear-fueled tears.

"Make it stop." Jackson hiccupped through the tears.

"We're going to be alright." Ric hoped his words were true. In all the years he'd lived in Mystic Falls, he'd never encountered a storm this intense. Another explosion echoed through the house, and he could feel the floor hum with the energy of the lightening strike.

He rounded the corner and ran through the kitchen until he met Jenna at the door to the cellar stairwell.

"Ric?" Jenna's face was stark-white with fear as a finger of lightning touched down far too close for comfort.

"Hurry." Alaric hoped Jackson's couldn't feel his heart pounding in his chest. He nodded for Jenna to go ahead of him down the stairs. He'd cursed the damp, leak-prone basement more than once. Never again. They took the stairs two at at time until Alaric pulled the door closed behind them.

"Are they okay?" Jenna smoothed Jackson's sweat-dampened hair against his forehead. In a move totally foreign to the little boy determined to follow in Damon's footsteps, he reached out to his mother as if he were a toddler again.

Alaric reached out and flicked on the emergency lantern sitting on the shelf above his head. He studied his daughter's pale smooth skin. "She's fine. Lost a window in her room, but she's not hurt." He turned his attention to Jackson. "You okay Buddy?"

Jackson attempted to nod bravely, but his quivering lip showed the intensity of his fear. "What's happening?"

"Just a storm." Jenna pulled him to her chest and kissed the top of his head. "It'll be over soon." She smiled down at Kennedy - still sleeping soundly on her shoulder. "Remind me to never let this one rely on an alarm clock."

The whine of the wind changed into a dull roar. Jenna's heart sped in her chest as she looked into Alaric's eyes with barely concealed fear.

"We'll be fine." He nodded as he looked at Jenna, desperately hoping his words were true.

* * *

><p>The sirens had barely quieted when Damon's cell phone vibrated to life. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. While not one to be afraid of storms, the intensity of the lightning coupled with the hail threatening to break every one of the numerous windows of the boardinghouse had ensured he'd been up for the duration of the storm. To say this latest interruption was unwelcome was an understatement.<p>

Three o'clock._ Who the hell makes a phone call at three o'clock in the morning? _

A chill of fear seized hold of his chest. Elena. Or the baby. He scrambled for the phone, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Damon?" Liz Forbes voice crackled through the static of the connection. That was _not _who he expected to be calling. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Liz. What's up?" He blinked through the fatigue. A vampire could function on no sleep, but that didn't mean he enjoyed the experience.

"I need your help. First question. Can you get out of your house?"

Damon looked out his front windows. A few tree limbs were down, but he could easily move them out of the way. "Yeah, sure."

"We've got quite a mess on our hands. Meet me at the Methodist Church?" Without waiting for a reply, Liz ended the call abruptly with a click.

More than a little puzzled, Damon slid his shoes on. _How bad could the storm have been if they were meeting in the middle of the night to clean things up? _Misery loved company. If there were a mess to clean up, he might as well pick up another couple of helpers along the way. He dialed Stefan's number - it went straight to voice mail.

Strange.

He dialed again with the same response. His brother's phone wasn't off. And it didn't seem to be busy. Surely his little brother couldn't have slept through the storm. In the century and a half he'd more or less called Mystic Falls home, he'd never experienced that violent of a storm.

He dialed the number to Ric's phone and received the same non-answer.

_The cell tower must be out._ Yeah. That was probably the problem. His initial hint of fear went away as he realized the simple answer to the problem. Both men were about to get a wake-up call. If he didn't get to sleep, then neither did they. He pulled on his jacket as he walked out the door to his car.

* * *

><p>Driving through the streets was tricky, even for his vampire-enhanced senses. He had to weave his way through the downed power lines and branches that littered the ground. Finally, he turned onto Ric and Jenna's street. He parked his car at the curb - surveying the damage. His friend definitely had a mess of his own to deal with later in the day. All the front windows were knocked out, and the white porch swing hung at an awkward angle from a single chain.<p>

He sped to the door and tapped a half dozen times before he was greeted by a bleary-eyed Alaric.

"Damon?"

"Damn it, Ric. It looks like a tornado hit your house."

His friend gave a laugh laced with irony as he surveyed his trees. Just hours ago, they'd been filled with the tender blossoms of early spring, now they were stripped as clean as a forest in the dead of winter. "I'm not so sure one didn't."

"Is everyone okay here?" Damon looked into the candle-lined hallway.

"Yeah, the power's just out. Why are you here?"

"Liz Forbes called. She needs help out on the west side of town. Must be some kind of mess out there. I thought I'd bring a few extra hands."

Alaric looked confused.

"Well, yours and we'll pick up Stefan on the way. We're meeting at the Methodist Church." Damon turned and started to walk back to his car. "Oh, and you might want some gloves. I don't know what we're about to get into."

* * *

><p>The trip to the church took almost twice as long as it should have - even with a vampire behind the wheel. As they grew closer to their destination, the mood in the car turned tense. Even with just the headlights to illuminate the streets, it was easy to see that this side of town received the worst of the damage.<p>

Broken trees lay twisted haphazardly across the road. Mattresses, sheets, the remains of furniture stood piled in ways that made it appear a giant had been playing with toy houses. Directly in front of them, what was left of a mini-van had somehow wrapped itself around a telephone pole without damaging the pole in the slightest.

"Oh God." Alaric swore under his breath as he turned in his seat to survey the damage. If the subdivision looked this bad in the darkness, Damon really didn't want to see it in daylight.

Damon tried to turn into Stefan's subdivision, but he was waved off by a police officer from a neighboring town. He pulled up next to the makeshift blockade. "My brother lives down this street."

The officer walked to the side of the car. "Sorry. Sheriff's orders. If you want to help, keep on going to the church. That's where everyone is meeting." He motioned with his flashlight in the direction of the church.

In the distance, Damon and Alaric could already see the flashing lights of assorted rescue vehicles. He pulled his car into the surprisingly full parking lot and saw Liz leaning over the back of a patrol car while pointing to a map - portable lights shining down over some type of command center.

"Where do you think you're going?" Another unfamiliar officer called out to Damon - attracting Liz's attention.

"Oh, they're ok." She squinted into the glare of the lights. "Where's Stefan?"

"One of your guys wouldn't let us go down his street." Alaric answered.

Liz couldn't hide the alarm that washed over her face. "Stefan and Elena live out here? Since when?"

"Since they moved back to town. You've been there. Out on Millsap Court - just past the school." Damon sensed Liz's fear. It was the same he'd faced when he had his prey cornered years ago. He wasn't used to seeing the sheriff afraid. "Why?"

"There's nothing left out there. Damon, I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Ric wasn't sure how he'd kept up with Damon as he raced through the dark streets. Probably the only reason he'd even come close was because Damon kept stopping to pull tangled branches out of their path. He'd never seen anything like this...not really. As a history teacher, he'd seen pictures of bombed out towns, but that was always far away or in the past.<p>

This was his town. His niece's neighborhood - or what was left of it.

He swung his flashlight from one side of another, and all he saw was a jumble of tangled wooden beams. Nothing even resembled a house. And it was so quiet, aside from the hiss from the natural gas pipelines filling the air with even more danger as the power lines crackled and snaked along the ground.

People in tattered clothing milled around the streets - dazed - wandering aimlessly as they surveyed the wreckage of their neighborhood. A family he recognized from Elena's Labor Day barbeque stumbled through the street, completely unaware of the blood seeping through their clothes.

Part of him wanted to help them. After all, that was why they were here. But a larger part of him wanted…no, needed to find Elena. Stefan should be here somewhere. Why hadn't they crossed paths with his almost-son-in-law yet?

The answer turned his stomach.

"Where is it?" Damon froze in place and spun in a slow circle. With the trees down and the houses pancaked along the ground, he had no point of reference. "Stefan?" He called out, only answered by his own echo.

Alaric pointed his flashlight down the street and was rewarded by a glint of red. Elena's car sat upside down against a pile of debris. "Over there." Damon disappeared from view in a blur.

"Stefan!" Damon raced up the stone pathway toward their house. "Elena?" He knelt down amid the debris and started tossing it aside.

Not even knowing where to start, Alaric began to dig through the opposite corner of the house. "Elena...Stefan?" Alaric's shoulder bumped against the plumbing from the downstairs bathroom.

* * *

><p>Damon's finely tuned senses picked the unmistakable scent of blood. A lot of it. In other circumstances, the scent hanging in the air would be tantalizingly inviting, but only one human lived in this house.<p>

"_Elena!" _His cry was feral…desperate. Without a single twinge of hunger, he felt himself losing his grip of his carefully-crafted mask of control. His desperation threatened to unleash the monster he hid within himself. Damon stepped through the insulation and sheetrock until he was standing well in the center of the house. The scent was stronger here, enveloping ever breath he took. He was close.

If Elena was the one bleeding…and he had no doubt as to the owner of the blood…where was his brother? Stefan should be tearing the house apart. The total and complete lack of movement or noise was beyond unnerving. It was like watching a horror movie in the theater when the soundtrack ends abruptly. Every nerve stood on edge waiting for the cry as the horror would pounce in front of you.

But now, the horror was here. Surrounding him. Filling him with an ever-deepening sense of dread.

"_No_."

It wasn't exactly a word.

Alaric breathed the sound of dread. Damon wasn't even certain if his friend knew he'd spoken.

But the noise summoned his attention. Alaric stood not quite a arm-span away from him, holding the flashlight out in front of him, the beam of light cutting through the ever-lightening-darkness.

Damon couldn't tell what part of the house they were standing in. From the crushed family photographs and the thin ribbon of carpet, he'd guess the staircase. "What did you…." His words choked in his chest.

Under the fragmented beams of wood - stacked like a child's game of pick-up-sticks - his brother's ring glinted in the light. "Stefan." His voice caught in his throat. "No. No!" Damon's scream tore through the darkness. Stefan's hand was gray, still, and wrapped tightly around Elena's arm. In the span of a breath, everything in Damon's century and a half plus life turned on end.

His brother was gone.

Alaric remained frozen, not comprehending the sight. As Damon peeled the boards away, the splintered beam piercing Stefan's back came into view.

"Stefan, no." Damon pried his brother's lifeless fingers from Elena's arm. Elena shifted and moaned as she was jostled. "Elena." Blood poured from a wound in her head as Alaric joined Damon in digging her out of the rubble. Damon put his grief aside as he focused on Elena. Her left arm hung at an unnatural angle, and her breathing was fast and shallow. Soon, they'd pulled her free, and Damon gently cradled her in his arms as he carried her in the direction of the rescue vehicles.

* * *

><p>Jenna paced the waiting room of the intensive care unit with Madison asleep on her shoulders. She'd received the call from Alaric hours ago; and, after the initial meeting with the hospital staff, she'd been left alone to deal with her worry mixed with grief. Thankfully, her neighbor agreed to come watch Kennedy and Jackson so she didn't have to deal with them at the hospital. She toyed with her cell phone in her pocket, not sure what to do. Jeremy needed to know, but what should she tell him?<p>

The door to the waiting area creaked open, and she fell into Alaric's arms.

"How's Elena?"

Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "No one has told me anything." She looked up and was surprised to see Damon standing in the darkened hallway. "Damon, I'm..." Her eyes welled with tears as she struggled for words. The shock and grief evident on his face made words meaningless.

"Mrs. Saltzman?" A doctor walked into the full waiting area. "Can you come with me?" He led the way to a small room with two couches and low table. A bowl of wilted flowers was the only ornament in the sterile room.

Jenna reached for her husband's hand as she took a seat on the couch. Damon hung back and leaned in the doorway.

"Excuse me, this is a meeting for family only." The tired doctor attempted to dismiss Damon.

Alaric cleared his throat and frowned at the doctor. "Damon is family."

The doctor absently shuffled through a manila chart. "I'm Doctor Harris." He reached out and shook Jenna and Alaric's hands. "Your niece is out of surgery." He paused and took a deep breath. "Mrs. Salvatore lost a lot of blood, and she has a concussion among a variety of other injuries. She woke up briefly in the recovery room - that's a good sign."

Damon swallowed thickly. "How's the baby?"

"That's still too early to tell. She's been through a major shock." He shuffled in his seat. "She's asking about her husband. I told her you'd be back in a few minutes to talk with her. She doesn't remember what happened." He reached out and shook Jenna's hand. "I'll be back to check on her later. You can go see her, but keep the visit short."

Jenna wiped silent tears from her cheek. "What should we tell her about Stefan?"

"The truth." Damon spoke up. "She'll know if we're lying to her."

"Can we do that?" Alaric asked Dr. Harris. Damon studied his friend's face. He appeared to have aged a decade overnight.

"I'll write orders for the nurse to give her something to keep her calm before you go in." Dr. Harris stood and began writing in the chart.

Jenna stood and handed Madison to Alaric. She took a deep breath and gripped the back of the chair with trembling fingers. "I'm the one who told her that her parents were gone." She chewed her lip. "Oh God."

"I'll do it." Damon locked eyes with Jenna. He turned and made his way through the hall. A nurse nodded in his direction as she came from the door labeled with Elena's name.

"Don't stay too long." She cautioned him. "She won't be able to stay awake for a long conversation."

Nodding, he hesitantly pushed the door open.

Elena lay almost still in the center of her bed. The television was off - unplugged from the wall. The hospital staff was serious about keeping her in the dark about what happened. Her right hand worried the top blanket across her chest. At the sound of the door, she managed a weak smile that fell when she realized it was Damon.

"Damon?" Her face clouded with confusion and fear. "Where's Stefan? Is he still out helping? Why isn't he here? He should be here. I know he'd be worried about the baby. They won't tell me anything." Her words tumbled out like an over-excited child's on Christmas morning. But she wasn't happy. She was afraid.

Without saying a word to her, he could already sense her fear. She knew her husband. Knew him as well as anyone truly knew Stefan. He would have moved heaven and earth to be here at her side.

And the fact he wasn't here…that was enough to send her spiraling into sheer terror.

Damon slid the single chair in the room close to her bedside. He looked down at her arms - purple handprints still visible on her upper arms. How hard had Stefan held her to keep her sheltered so carefully under him?

She spoke more insistently, her voice trembling as badly as Jenna's hands had been shaking in the waiting room. "Damon. Why isn't Stefan here?" She narrowed her eyes at him as her breathing sped.

"Sweetheart." He reached out and gently brushed her hair from her face. Her brown eyes searched his, and a flash of understanding went between him. The terror in her eyes told him she knew, but he had to say it anyway. He spoke the words he'd never thought he'd have to say. "Stefan's gone."

* * *

><p>Author's note (2010): My college degree is in earth science, and I've taking numerous meteorology courses. It is AMAZING what tornadoes are capable of doing. I've based the damage in this chapter on the actual F-5 tornado that struck Jarrell, TX in 1997. The winds were so extreme, foundations of houses were left with no traces of the original structures and streets were stripped of asphalt - leaving only dirt behind. The damage to Stefan and Elena's neighborhood is actually more along the lines of an F-4 tornado, though.<p>

I know the likelihood of a beam from the house landing directly in the center of Stefan's back is somewhat questionable, but I'm writing in a world where there are daywalking rings, vampires, werewolves, and Gilbert-rings-of-undeath. Had Stefan not been intent on protecting Elena, I do believe he could have saved himself with his reflexes, but, his priority was keeping his wife and unborn child safe. Stefan is my favorite character from the books, and killing him in this manner was really hard for me. However, I wanted to write a story where Damon could end up with a believable (to me) relationship with Elena. In my TVD world, that could only happen with Stefan's death (or a plot twist I'm not seeing yet.)

Author's note (2014): Wow, there have been a lot of changes on the show since this fanfic was originally written. Back then, I didn't see how Elena would ever…or could ever truly choose Damon over Stefan without something happening to Stefan first.

Now we've been shown a much darker side of Stefan…one that really makes me question his suitability for Elena, and I'm not simply talking about his "ripper" tendencies. This was written before he showed his abusive tendencies…or his willingness to try to drive her off Wickery Bridge…or any number of reasons that "show" Stefan just hasn't lived up to the character we were introduced to so early in the show.

That being said, I'm not certain this story could ever have been written "now." I doubt I would ever have paired Elena off with Stefan – at least not in marriage. But, when this was originally published on FF, I was far fonder of Stefan than I am at the present.

Thanks for reading the author's note that was almost as long as the chapter. I appreciate all my readers – and I love reading your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Just checking...nope, I still don't own TVD.

Thanks for reading (and marking this story as a favorite). It is always nice to know people are enjoying it as much as I am.

-N.E.P.

* * *

><p>The warm spring wind ruffled the hem of Elena's black skirt - borrowed from Jenna - like everything else Elena was wearing. The unfamiliar clothing combined with the haze from the pain medication made the afternoon seem not quite real. Without the breeze blowing tendrils of her hair onto her face, she would have been sure all of this had been a bad dream - a nightmare. If she could simply force herself awake, she'd find herself safe in Stefan's arms.<p>

But it wasn't a dream.

Stefan would never hold her again.

She simply had to look around to remind herself of the truth. Brown, freshly turned mounds of earth dotted the blanket of green grass of the cemetery. Stefan's funeral was the last in the town's period of mourning ... the 15 who died during the storm caused the town's largest loss of life since the Battle of Willow Creek.

A bee buzzed the flowers atop the deep brown casket. Hollow...like Elena felt inside. Damon promised her he'd make sure the coffin didn't stay empty, but it hadn't been safe to let anyone see Stefan's body. Instead, he'd simply been listed as missing. By the time she'd been released from the hospital, he was listed as presumed dead. Now, she was forced to sit here as the assembled crowd lamented an empty box.

Earlier that morning, Elena said her real goodbye. Damon reluctantly took her to the edge of the shallow creekbed - a pile of discolored earth the only trace of his work. She'd dropped to her knees in overwhelming grief. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to outlive Stefan. During their many discussions of her mortality and how to disguise his lack of aging, the possibility of Stefan dying had never once been mentioned.

As she knelt there, the cold sank into her legs until they'd gone to sleep. Elena hadn't noticed. She'd felt asleep since the first rumble of thunder from the storm. Her doctor assured her she'd feel better soon - she was foggy because of the pain medicine. She wasn't sure. Stefan was the one who'd woken her up years ago. Now he was gone, and a part of her went with him.

Lost in her thoughts, Elena hadn't noticed the droning words of the minister had ended until Jeremy was cautiously pulling her feet and guiding her forward. She unsteadily walked past Damon as he stood sentry at the edge of her row of seats. The past two weeks hadn't been easy on Elena, but it seemed as if he was always there - watching for signs she was in trouble. As she approached the edge of the hole, she reached out and dropped a single red rose onto the casket.

Click.

Elena flinched at the sound of the camera in the distance. The tragic story of the young man sacrificing himself for his wife and unborn child was the stuff journalists dream of, and the story was quickly picked up by major news outlets across the country. From the time she was released from the hospital, she'd been aware of her almost constant scrutiny. As she turned to walk back to her seat, she was greeted by a sea of faces - most unfamiliar. It was too much. The faces swam in front of her just as she felt a hand grip her waist.

* * *

><p>"Elena?" Damon brushed the hair away from her face – carefully avoiding the line of stitches half-hidden by her hair. "Come on, Elena. Stay with us."<p>

Elena blinked as she looked around, surprised to find herself sitting in Damon's car. As the world around her came into focus, she frowned as she realized what must have happened.

"How are you feeling?" Jenna knelt on the ground next to the open car door. Elena leaned over - holding her head in her good hand.

Jeremy jogged to the side of the car. "Here." He handed a water bottle to Jenna who passed it to Elena.

"That'll be on the front page." Elena grumbled as she rubbed her face.

"No it won't." Damon's voice was low, threatening. Elena looked up in surprise. She hadn't heard _that _Damon in years. The rumble in his voice would stop anyone in their tracks. "We made sure of that." He nodded to the knot of people clustered protectively around the car.

For the first time, Elena really saw those who stood around her.

Alaric.

Bonnie.

Caroline.

Matt..._Matt_? She looked at Matt in surprise. She hadn't expected to see him today. He was in his dress uniform. How many strings had he pulled to make the trip?

Sheriff Forbes and two deputies stood a short distance away. No one was getting close to Elena.

"Thank you." Elena sighed with relief. She didn't want to know how they were sure the pictures were gone, but with two vampires, a witch and an overly protective brother working together...she believed them. Elena tried to stand, but Jeremy pushed her back down.

"Not so fast. Drink that and then we'll see if you're ready to move."

Elena stared at the lid on the water bottle until Jenna realized the problem. She reached out and opened the lid before handing the drink back to her niece. Elena took a hesitant sip before she looked up at Matt. "I didn't see you earlier."

"I'm sorry. My flight was late." He hesitantly gave her a crooked grin. "I may have broken a few traffic laws to get here."

Elena pushed herself off the seat. Jeremy tried to stop her, but her glare froze him in his tracks. "I'm fine." She leaned against the body of the car. "Thank you for coming, but you didn't have to."

"Yeah, I did. You were here for me with Vickie and then with my mom. I'm just sorry I didn't make it sooner. I wish I could have helped you with all...this." He thrust his hands into his pockets. "If the story hadn't been in the news, I'm not sure if my commanding officer would have let me come, though. I told him you were like my sister, so he gave me today off."

"I'm glad you're here."

Matt carefully wrapped her in his arms, mindful of her sling. "I wish I could be here longer. Are you going to be ok?" He studied her with his vibrant blue eyes.

Elena nodded, despite her eyes stinging with tears. "I'll be alright." She sniffed. "How's Kirsten?"

"She's good...great." He stepped away from Elena and looked at her rounded stomach. "Due about the same time you are, I think."

"That's great news. Really." She leaned heavily back against the car and stifled a yawn. "Are you coming back to Jenna's with us?"

"No. I can't." He shook his head. "I have to be back on base by 5." He noticed her face becoming more and more pale. "I think you need to sit down before you fall down. You should listen to your brother." He took her hand and guided her into the seat of the car. He leaned down next to her. "I'm sorry about Stefan. He was my friend too." He squeezed her hand before he shut the door.

* * *

><p>The sun mercifully began to set on what was, without question, the longest day of Damon Salvatore's life. If he'd ever doubted Rose's advice about being unable to flip the switch back to off, those reservations were long gone by now. He wasn't sure which hurt more - grieving for his brother or watching Elena try to function.<p>

He slammed his car door closed as he stepped onto what once was the front lawn of Stefan's house. Scarcely paying attention to the debris still littering the ground, he walked until he was in the center of the remains of the house.

Only then did he allow himself to loose control. He welcomed the change as he gave himself over to his true self. Picking up a plank from the house, he let out a primal scream as he threw the beam as hard as he could. "Why?" He dropped to his knees. "Why?" He regained his human facade as he allowed the tears he'd kept hidden to flow.

Behind him, a car slowed to a stop. Damon heard a door close and wasn't surprised when footsteps stopped behind him.

"Damon?"

"What are you doing here, Ric?" Damon didn't turn to face his friend.

"I followed you." Alaric admitted. "You had to let it out sometime."

"Afraid I was going to go on a rampage and wipe out half the town?" Damon slowly turned around to face Alaric.

"No." Alaric shook his head. "That's not you anymore. We both know that, but I thought you might need someone to talk to."

"Why?" Damon's voice cracked as he looked around him. Out of all the houses in the neighborhood, Stefan and Elena's was the only one completely leveled. They'd spent hours here over the past few days, only to discover absolutely nothing was salvageable. The observers from the weather service couldn't believe Elena made it out alive. Without Stefan's sacrifice, they would have buried two Salvatores today. "I know why Stefan did it, but why did he have to?"

Damon kicked a brick and sent it sailing into the dim evening light. "For 150 years, I made his life a living hell - just like I promised him. Every time he had a hint of happiness, I came in and destroyed it." He picked up another beam and sent it sailing. "I did it all because I hated him for what we'd both become." He kicked the side of the refrigerator, leaving it more deeply dented than before. "When he just wanted us to be brothers...together." His voice cracked again and he fought harder for control. When he spoke again, his words were a whisper. "And we finally were." He bent over and braced his hands against his legs.

Alaric carefully made his way to Damon's side and rested his hand on his shoulder. "I don't know why. At least it ended this way, though. When my brother died, we weren't speaking to each other. I never got to make things right between us." He took a deep breath. "I know you feel alone now, but you aren't." Alaric gave a hesitant laugh. "When I met you, I never thought I'd say this, but you're part of our family. Jackson's worried about you. Jenna and I...we're here for you." He paused. "Just like I know you're going to be there for Elena. She needs someone, Damon. She's not going to get anywhere by running."

"I know." He was an expert in running from your past.

"She already left with Caroline this afternoon, but she's only staying with her for two weeks. I thought her publicist was insane for scheduling two book tours so close together, but now it's a blessing. Even though she'll be busy, I'm still worried about her. She doesn't need to be alone."

Damon's icy blue eyes stared intently at Alaric. "She won't be."

* * *

><p>Author's note: I have to admit, even I'm getting mired down in all this angsty-ness. So, we won't be following Elena on her book tour (or watching Damon watch Elena while on the tour). In a nutshell, Damon's going, but he's just following her to make sure she's ok. She doesn't know he's with her.<p>

When we come back (in tomorrow's update), several months will have passed. Hope you don't mind, but these chapters have really taken a lot out of me to write.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay. Our house is on the market, and yesterday we had back to back showings for hours…I couldn't get to a computer.

* * *

><p>"Elena!" Mrs. Lockwood placed the platter of sliced watermelon on the picnic table before she rounded the table to embrace the younger woman. "So good to see you! When did you get back in town?"<p>

"A few days ago." Elena juggled the container of brownies she carried. "I've been staying with Bonnie, but my doctor said I had to move back closer to Mystic Falls." She skirted around Mrs. Lockwood to place her contribution to the Mystic Falls Labor Day picnic with the other desserts.

"Elena!" Sheriff Forbes called out from across the pavilion. "Caroline told me you were moving back. You look..."

"Huge." Elena suggested. "You can say it."

"No." Liz shook her head as she looked at Elena. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks." Elena pulled her ponytail over her shoulder. She blushed as she looked down at her sleeveless red top she was wearing over denim shorts. "I'm running out of clothes that fit."

"We've all been there. At least you have a good excuse." Mrs. Lockwood smiled and handed Elena a glass of lemonade. "How much longer do you have?"

Elena smiled broadly. "Three weeks."

"And why were you carrying anything?" Mrs. Lockwood frowned as she ushered Elena toward a folding lawn chair. "Where are Jenna and Alaric?"

"They're coming. I brought my own car. There's not room for six in theirs."

"Well, I don't want to see you lifting another thing." Mrs. Lockwood looked sternly at Elena.

"Alright. I won't." Elena laughed.

Liz pulled a chair up next to Elena's. "Caroline said this book is doing well."

"It is." Elena took a drink of lemonade. She'd never remembered the Labor Day picnic being this hot before - maybe she should have insisted on going house hunting instead of coming to the annual picnic. "Number four on the bestseller list - not that I'm keeping track."

"And when does the next book come out?"

"Last week of May, I think. They're wanting to time it to coincide with summer vacation."

"Are you working on anything right now?" Liz spoke with the intensity of someone try to desperately avoid the elephant in the room. While Elena had little doubt that Liz's concern was real, she also could tell that Liz didn't want to ask _the _question - the question that seemed to buzz in everyone's head now that she'd returned to Mystic Falls.

_How are you doing?_

No mention of Stefan.

No whisper of his name.

No reference to him at all, but it was still far too easy to understand the depth of the question. How was she surviving?

Barely.

Painfully.

To be honest, even Elena wasn't sure. In the first few days, Elena considered getting dressed to be a major accomplishment. And there were far too many days that she didn't even get a gold star for effort. If the publisher hadn't supplied her with an assistant for the duration of the book tour, she probably would have just stayed locked I her hotel room.

Which is where she wanted to be right now. Well, not her hotel room, but the spare bedroom at Jenna's was pretty close.

Liz's eyebrows were standing at awkward attention. Elena had pushed the sheriff's panic button. _Think. _She asked you a question….something about a next book.

Elena shook her head. "Not really. The publisher has a few ideas for me, but I'm not too happy with them. I think I need a little time off."

The tension in Liz's face relaxed. Elena patted herself on the back. Small talk. She could manage small talk.

She'd had a conference call with her agent on Friday. Her publisher wanted a different type of paranormal romance this time - a vampire story. For now, that struck a little too close to home. She told Val she'd think about it, but she was really just hoping to put it off long enough till they'd passed the idea onto someone else.

"Lay - na!" Kennedy toddled to Elena's side "Up!" Kennedy tugged at Elena's shirt.

"Are we really trying this again?" Elena reached down and gripped her niece. "There's no room, remember?" She struggled to pull the chubby toddler onto her lap, but since she only had a few inches between her belly and her knees, Kennedy slid right back off.

"Again." Kennedy spoke with the authority of a child accustomed to getting her way.

"Here goes." Elena rolled her eyes as she began to pull Kennedy onto her lap.

"Elena!" Jenna's voice carried through the pavilion. "Were you or were you not told by your doctor to stop lifting anything heavier than a loaf of bread?" Jenna stood in front of Elena's chair with her arms folded.

"Busted." Elena whispered in Kennedy's ear.

"Is everything alright Elena?" Liz looked at Elena in alarm.

"Everything's fine."

Jenna should never play poker. Her glare could have stopped a charging elephant in its tracks. "As long as we don't want to turn this into a literal labor day, you've got to stop picking her up."

"Have you tried to explain this to your daughter?" Elena looked down at Kennedy who was giving her best attempt at a puppy dog pout. If her lower lip stuck out much farther, a bird could use it for a roost.

"I've got her." Damon swept in and scooped up Kennedy. Just like every minute she'd been back in Mystic Falls, Damon was there exactly when she needed him - from when she was unloading her suitcase to when she was overwhelmed by memories in the midst of the grocery store. Seriously? Who cries in the bread aisle?

Damon flashed his signature smile, and Kennedy melted. "Want to go swing?" He hoisted Kennedy onto his shoulders and backed toward the swings. "You," he nodded to Elena, "listen to your aunt."

"I think I'll go see if anyone needs any help with anything." Liz stood and walked toward the barbeque grills.

"Elena, I'm serious." If only Damon could distract Jenna as quickly as he caught Kennedy's attention.

"I know." Elena shook her head and looked at the ground. "I wasn't thinking, and I really didn't lift her that far. I was sitting down." This not-quite-bedrest sucked. She wasn't an invalid…if only she could convince her aunt that she was fine.

"Don't worry about it." Jenna studied Elena's face for any signs of discomfort. "I know she's hard to say no to, but you're going to have to learn how to do it."

Elena stood up.

"What's wrong?" After spending all Friday night in the hospital trying to stop Elena's early labor, Elena could tell Jenna was more than a little jumpy.

Elena held up her empty cup. "I just drank too much. I'll be right back." Elena tossed her cup in the trash can as she stepped out of the picnic area. Elena hadn't wanted to come to the picnic, and she could tell that Jenna knew it. Seeing so many familiar faces - too many people asking thinly veiled questions trying to find out how she was doing but not really wanting to ask - Elena was struggling to keep in control. It probably was better this way, though, getting it all out of the way in one swoop instead of constantly running into former neighbors and friends as she went about her days.

As she made her way back to the covered picnic area, Elena hesitated. Families were seated around the picnic tables. High schoolers mixed with college students on the basketball court. Her few unmarried friends clustered together in the parking lot. Where did she belong?

"How are you holding up?" Elena hadn't heard Damon as he walked up behind her. Kennedy's cheeks were pink and her hair was damp with sweat. "If she's this hot, you can't be very comfortable."

"I'm not." Elena admitted - well aware of the potential double meaning. She pulled her ponytail off the back of her neck. She looked at her car, hopelessly blocked in from the others who arrived after her. Why had she gotten here so early?

"Want me to drive you back to Jenna's?" Damon seemed to read her mind. "Or we could go see just how badly Ric burned the hamburgers this year."

The smell of slightly singed meat blew in their direction, and Elena's stomach growled loudly. "I think my stomach decided for me." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"After you." Damon shifted Kennedy to his hip as he brushed his free hand lightly across Elena's back while guiding her in the direction of the pavilion. The pair walked together until Damon passed Kennedy to Jenna. "You." He pulled an empty folding chair to Jenna's side and looked meaningfully at Elena. "Sit. I'll take care of you." He took his place in line and juggled both their plates. After a few minutes, he returned and held a plate in front of Elena. "No pickles."

"Thanks, Damon." She balanced her plate on her belly.

Damon pulled up a rolling cooler and used it as a chair. "Need anything else?"

"Nope. I'm good." She bit into her burger as Damon pulled her feet up next to him on the cooler. He looked suspiciously at her swollen ankles.

"I was hoping you'd be here!" Bonnie came up behind Elena and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I still think you'd be fine sharing my apartment."

"Tell that to my doctor." Elena shook her head. "Oh! Careful!" Elena grabbed her plate before it tumbled to the floor. "I didn't know you were coming."

Bonnie looked over her shoulder and whispered down to her friend. "I thought I'd get this over with." She reached back and took the hand of the tall, dark-skinned young man standing behind her. "Have you met Kasen?"

Elena blushed. "Actually, I have."

"Really?"

Kasen shifted uncomfortably back and forth. "Umm hmmm." He suddenly found the ground very interesting.

Elena pulled Bonnie down and whispered into her ear. "Hard to forget someone you met while coming out of the shower." She took a drink of her lemonade and tried to regain her composure. "Nice to see you again."

* * *

><p>"You met him walking out of the shower?" Damon didn't even try to hide his laughter.<p>

Elena had really tried to block that memory from her mind. For once, she prayed that this wasn't "the one" for Bonnie. She didn't think she could handle having to interact with Kasen on a regular basis. "He was coming in as I was walking out. I don't know why he hadn't heard the water running."

"I'd wondered why you'd moved out of Bonnie's place."

"Well, now you know." Elena wanted to move on from this topic of conversation. She leaned her head back and enjoyed the breeze from the air conditioner. "Will you help me get my car later?"

"You'll have it back by tonight." He held out his hand. "Keys?"

Elena reached down and dug through her purse. She dropped them into Damon's waiting hand. "Thanks." She closed her eyes and quickly nodded off.

"Any time." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. No matter what she said, he knew today had been difficult for her. Jenna told him that Elena hadn't been sleeping - whether it was from the baby's position or emotional strain didn't really matter. On Friday, the doctor told them her blood pressure was too high. If it got any higher, they were going to have to consider taking the baby early. He was going to do everything he could to keep the tiny Salvatore safely in place.

Elena shuffled back to her bed, annoyed. Six trips to the bathroom in a single night? She glared down at her belly. Could the little one possibly find a place other than Elena's bladder to place her pointy body parts? She looked at the clock.

6:03

That was a respectable time to get up, wasn't it? She peeked over her shoulder and saw the faintest hint of pink in the sky. After thinking for a minute, she stood back up and walked to the closet. She tugged on her clothes and peered at the floor to find a matching pair of flip flops. Sliding them on, she hoped they matched, she couldn't see her feet to check.

Elena tiptoed out the door, careful not to wake Madison in the room next door. She went downstairs and wrote out a note for Jenna before she picked up her purse and left the house.

As she got into her car, she knew Jenna wouldn't be pleased with where she was going, but her time was running out. She drove along the once-familiar streets until she turned onto the main road of her former subdivision.

The construction crews were already out. They were obviously trying to beat the late summer heat.

At the end of the road stood her house. Well, it wasn't actually _her_ house anymore. She'd put it on the market before the repairs even started. The insurance company had already contracted with a builder to rebuild it, so it looked almost exactly as she remembered it.

Her breath caught in her chest, but she pulled her car to a stop in front of the house. She quietly shut the car door, leaving her purse in the floorboard and made her way up the driveway until she was standing in the backyard.

She'd made it.

The sunrise was at its peak on the horizon as she stood in the yard. A cool front had blown through overnight, and fog had settled into the little valley below. They'd picked this lot because of the view. She just wanted to watch the sunrise once more before the house truly belonged to someone else.

Elena wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there, but the sun had risen fully when she heard someone walking up behind her.

"Jenna was going insane trying to find you." Damon looked more than slightly relieved.

"I left her a note." Elena turned to face him.

"But you weren't answering your phone."

Elena patted her pockets. "I guess I left it in the car." She started to walk back to her car. "I'll go call her."

"No." Damon shook his head. "I already let her know I'd found you."

They stood together in silence as they watched the fog blowing through the trees. Elena's lips curled into a smile. A family of deer came out of the trees and approached the stream.

"I was hoping I'd see them." Elena didn't fight the tears as they flowed down her cheeks. "They always came out while we were having our coffee." She'd lost count of the times they sat on the back patio and had their coffee after she'd finished her breakfast. One of the stones was uneven, and Elena always had to walk around it or she'd stumble and spill her cup. Stefan swore that Damon laid the stone on purpose just to make life interesting, but Damon insisted the crooked stone was part of the section Stefan had done.

"I always knew where to find the two of you in the mornings. Even in the coldest weather, you'd be out here." He walked onto the patio and ran his foot along the stonework until he found one stone darker than the others. "I really did make it uneven on purpose." He looked thoughtfully at the ground. "I knew it would drive Stefan crazy. I was surprised he never fixed it."

Elena shook her head. "He knew you did it." She bit her lip. "I think he just kept it like that to remember all the work the two of you did."

"You're going to miss it here."

Elena swallowed thickly. "I already do."

Damon motioned toward the back door with his head. "Do you want to see if we can get inside? One last time..."

"Its probably locked."

"Maybe not." He walked to the door and smiled when the knob turned in his hand. He stepped inside and flicked on the light.

Elena hesitantly followed and was quickly overcome by the memories. The house was almost exactly identical - only a few colors were different here and there. She stepped into the breakfast area, careful not to leave footprints on the deep cherry hardwood. She continued into the kitchen and ran her hands along the speckled granite countertops. She looked over the counters and stared into the living room. Instead of carpet, the new occupants had chosen hardwood. She'd always said that was the one thing she'd change if she built the house again. Being so close to the kitchen, the carpet in the living room always looked as if it needed to be cleaned.

She passed through the walkway leading out of the kitchen and stood in the dining room - lobster red walls with bright white chair rail. She hoped they liked the red because nothing would ever cover that paint color...she knew that from experience.

Damon followed behind at a respectful distance. Elena ran her hands up the bannister as she walked upstairs. He noticed that she avoided looking into the master bedroom. Instead, she continued down the hall to her former office.

"This is a better color for this room. I like it." Elena leaned against the French doors. She'd painted it a deep green, hoping for an elegant look, but it made the room seem too small. The deep tan was a far superior choice.

Finally, she had the courage to peek into the last room in the upstairs hallway. She'd just started looking at baby furniture before everything happened. Helping with Jeremy's wedding had kept her so busy that she hadn't had time for it before. In the time that had passed since then, she hadn't had the heart to go shopping without knowing where the crib would go.

Damon stood in the doorway as Elena walked into the room. He studied her expression as she noticed the single piece of furniture in the entire house.

"I don't understand." Elena crossed the room and stood next to the glider. She ran her fingers over the cream cushions.

"Caroline was with you the day you'd went shopping."

"But?" Elena couldn't decide what she was trying to ask.

"You didn't really want to sell the house." Damon guided her to sit in the glider.

"But I already did. I signed the papers. It's done."

"You sold the house to me. Stefan was right. You're horrible at reading contracts." He paused and let his words sink in. "If you still want it, it's yours."

"You bought my house?"

"Elena," he stroked her cheek. "I know you. You didn't want to sell the house. You wanted to make everything that happened go away. Leaving the place you loved wasn't going to solve anything. It was only going to make you more sad. I couldn't bring Stefan back, but I could keep you from making this mistake."

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. Tears she'd been holding in for months. She reached out to Damon, and he pulled her head onto his shoulder. He held her as she gasped for breath - finally releasing the sadness she'd fought for so long. "It just hurts so much."

"I know, Elena, I miss him too." Damon pulled her closer to him and held on as if his life depended on it. "I know." He whispered into her ear.

"I just don't know if I can do it." Her words were barely understandable. "I can't do this alone."

"You won't." He stroked her cheek as blue eyes met brown. "I promise you. You will never be alone."


	9. Chapter 9

Elena slowly regained control of herself and sat up in the chair. Wiping her cheeks with her hands, she took a deep breath. "What would you have done if I said I didn't want to move back here?"

"Real estate's a decent investment. I could sell it." Damon held her hands in his and looked earnestly at her. "But I knew that you would want it. You just had to wait until you were ready." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, you haven't finished the grand tour." He dropped her hand while walking from the room and in the direction of the closed door at the end of the hall. Reaching out, he turned the doorknob and swung the door open, and then he stood back and let Elena go through the door first.

She squared her shoulders and stepped into the room. As she opened her eyes, she looked around the room - ready for the flood of memories to hit. Here, she and Stefan had shared their most intimate moments, and she wasn't sure if she was truly ready to deal with those reminders. Instead, though, she blinked in surprise. This was her room, but it wasn't.

Along the outside wall where their bed once sat was a deep window seat was flanked on either side by tall narrow windows. Even if she wanted to place her bed in its former position, she wouldn't be able to without blocking the sitting area. "This is almost the old bedroom." She sat on the bench and looked out the window. "But I like the change." She could easily look outside and see the woods and stream behind her house.

Damon motioned toward the bathroom, and Elena was overcome by curiosity. Toffee-colored tile covered the floor and the wall behind the glass-walled shower. An immense bathtub dominated the main corner of the room. "A jet tub?" She took a closer look.

"Caroline insisted." Damon admitted. "She did most of the decorating."

Elena nodded. "That explains my office. She never liked the green in there."

"One more thing to see."

Elena followed Damon down the stairs and around the corner. He led her through the door into the garage and reached for a light. This part of the house definitely wasn't finished. Piles of sheetrock were stacked in the middle of the room, and the insulation and wiring were both still exposed. He stood next to a door she didn't remember having before. "Go on."

She looked inside, but wasn't sure what it was.

"It's a safe room." He knocked on the wall, and the metallic ring echoed through the garage. "The walls are steel. They're thick enough nothing - or no one - can get to you if you lock yourself in there."

Elena ran her hand up the doorframe. As much as she wanted to believe it, she knew this wouldn't have saved Stefan. They'd never made it down the stairs, but this would keep history from repeating itself. She placed her hand atop her belly. This one would stay safe - she'd guarantee it.

The garage door clicked and began to creak open. "Mr. Salvatore." A burly man in white button-down shirt ducked into the garage. "I thought I saw your car out there." He put his hands on his hips. "What do you think?"

"Everything looks great. When did you say you'll be finished?"

The man pulled his phone from his pocket and keyed in a few strokes. "The inspector should be here tomorrow morning. After that, you'll be ready to move in. Should I call you after he leaves?"

"I'd appreciate it." Damon reached out and shook the contractor's hand. He placed his hand on Elena's shoulder and guided her forward as the work crew began to filter into the room. "We'll get out of your way."

As she walked along the driveway, Elena was surprised by all the work still being done on the houses surrounding hers. She remembered her house as being one of the most damaged. How was it almost finished? She turned to look accusingly at Damon. "You compelled him."

"What?"

"The builder. You compelled him to finish my house before the others on the street."

Damon stared down at her. She'd always been too smart for her own good. "We were dealing with a deadline." He pointed at her stomach. Before she could protest, he cut her off. "And I paid him very well for his trouble." He smirked as an idea came to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm glad. We have some shopping to do."

* * *

><p>Elena dropped into the passenger seat of Damon's car. "No more." They'd been to three stores, and she was now the proud owner of an entire nursery-full of furniture, a kitchen table, and a living room set. Damon had even been persuasive enough to get all the deliveries scheduled for Wednesday afternoon and Thursday morning. Elena had been making a much-needed restroom break while he worked out the details. She could only assume he'd used his particular brand of persuasion.<p>

"But you don't have a bed yet."

"I'll sleep on the floor if I have to. It'll be better than rooming with Kennedy." Elena turned and faced Damon as he started the car's engine. "She snores - loudly."

Damon cut his eyes in her direction and laughed. He glanced at the clock on the dashboard before turning off the highway.

Elena looked around. "Where are we going?"

"Thought you might be hungry."

"When am I not? But isn't this a little early for dinner?"

"They're open. We'll just have a very private dining experience, and I happen to know we don't have a decent Thai restaurant in Mystic Falls." He pulled in to Thai Tina's parking lot. He stepped from the car and walked around to the passenger side. "Come on, I'll even buy you a whole order of spring rolls."

Damon was right. They were the only couple in the restaurant, so the hostess let them pick out whichever table they wanted. He followed Elena to a table close to the window, not too far from the little rock waterfall in the corner.

"I haven't been here in forever." Elena pulled her chair up to the table. "It hasn't changed much." She bit her lip. "Can you order for me? Spring rolls and Ginger Pad Thai. I need to..." She pointed in the direction of the restroom.

"Again?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You try having a six pound weight on your bladder and see how long you go between trips."

By the time Elena came back, their waitress was walking toward them with two plates of spring rolls. Elena picked one up and dipped hers in the spicy sauce. They ate in silence for several minutes. "Why did you stay?"

"Hmmm?"

Elena placed her half-eaten spring roll on her plate. "In Mystic Falls... When Stefan died, I thought you'd leave." The thought had been nagging at her for weeks. She kept waiting for him to tell her he was going, and she needed to know how much longer she could expect him to be here.

"Do you want me to leave?" He studied her face intently.

"No. I like having you here. From hearing you talk, it didn't seem as if you ever stayed anywhere very long."

"I haven't." He took a bite of his food and chewed thoughtfully. "This is the first time I've ever had a reason to stay anywhere - even after Stefan was gone." He took a drink of his tea and watched Elena's expression. "I was in your brother's wedding. Ric and Jenna invite me to all the family parties. Did you know Jackson asked me to be his assistant baseball coach this spring?" He leaned closer to her and whispered. "He says I'm a better pitcher than Ric." A truck rumbled through the parking lot and Damon followed it with his eyes. "Bonnie hasn't given me a witch-headache in years. And there's you.."

Elena's eyes widened in surprise.

"A long time ago, I promised to protect you. I keep my promises." He flinched. "Do you want me to go?"

"No...not at all. I just keep thinking some morning you'll call me and tell me you're leaving. I'm not sure if I can handle that right now."

"I'll be here as long as you need me." He reached across the table and took her hand. "Your family is more like my real family than when I grew up." He shifted in his chair. "My father always blamed me for my mother's death. He was right, I guess. I was four years old. I'd never seen snow, and one morning I woke up and the whole countryside was white. I grabbed my jacket and ran outside. It was incredible, crunching through the snow. I walked backwards so I could see my footprints. My dog, Shep, ran beside me. I didn't think about the creek behind our house. It was almost covered with snow, and I got too close. My mother must have been watching from the inside the house, and she saw me fall in. She flew through the yard. I'd never seen her run that fast." He stared down at the table. "She pulled me out, but she fell in. She got back out, but her clothes were soaked through." He paused as the waitress came and delivered their meals. "She came down with something - maybe pneumonia. She never got better. And my father said it was my fault she died. Of course, that didn't stop him from marrying Stefan's mother six months later..."

Elena blinked at him in surprise. "Wait. Stefan's mother?"

"You didn't know?" Damon looked confused. "I guess it isn't really the kind of thing that comes up in conversation." He shrugged. "She died a few weeks after she had Stefan, but, of course that wasn't his fault."

"I'm sorry. I never knew." All this time, Damon had blamed himself for something that happened when he was four years old. She blew on her plate and cautiously took a bite. "That first night you came to my house. You said that you and Stefan have lost almost everyone you've loved. You were telling the truth."

"I'd never lie to you." He was quiet. He wasn't certain why he'd picked this moment to tell Elena about his mother. She definitely didn't need anything else to worry about right now.

Elena stared at Damon. She could tell his thoughts were a million miles away. She wasn't sure what to say. He'd carried the burden what happened to his mother for far too long.

His phone buzzed, and he pulled it from his pocket. The serious moment broken, he gave her a wry smile. "Which is why I have to tell you this... Oh, Jenna is going to kill me."

"What is it?" She felt her pulse begin to speed up.

"I've been working for Jenna today. You're having a baby shower tonight."

* * *

><p>They pulled down Jenna's street, and Elena realized Damon was definitely telling the truth. The mailbox was decorated with pink and blue balloons, and a half-dozen cars were parked in the driveway.<p>

"A baby shower?"

"You're really cutting it kind of close. Jenna's been planning this for weeks, but she wasn't sure when you wanted to come back to Mystic Falls." Damon parked his car. "From here on out, you're on your own." He smirked. "Ready?" Elena hesitantly climbed from the car.

"Elena!" Caroline didn't give her friend the opportunity to jump back into Damon's car. She threw the front door open and ran down the sidewalk. "You're huge!" She walked into the yard and threw her arms around her friend.

"Oh please don't remind me." Elena laughed. "How are you here on a Tuesday?"

"I told my principal I needed a few days off. He didn't mind. After all, his cheerleaders have never won state before." She grinned and held out her arm to help Elena up the stairs.

"Who is here?" Elena turned to count the cars in the driveway that now resembled a parking lot.

"Ummm...I think who isn't here would be a better question. I think Jenna invited everyone who's known you since you were born."

"Really?"

Caroline laughed. "No, not really. Bonnie, Hannah, my mom, Tyler's mom...just a few. I wanted to invite the whole town, but Jenna said no." She stopped on the porch and turned to face Elena. "I heard Damon told you about the house."

Elena nodded. "You did an incredible job. Thank you. I can't believe you kept it a secret."

Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It really wasn't that hard. If I could keep my mother from finding out I'm a vampire for five years...not telling you I'm picking out paint colors is a piece of cake."

"Speaking of cake..." Bonnie walked out onto the porch to meet Elena and hugged her. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming to your own baby shower."

"That's not my fault. Damon stopped for Thai."

"Thank goodness." Jenna walked into the room with Madison in her arms. "I'm not sure how much more Thai I could eat."

"I can't help it. The last name might be Salvatore, but this little one has a definite preference for Thai food. Do you remember how much pizza we ate when you were pregnant with Kennedy? By the end, the delivery guy just started showing up at your house. You didn't even have to call in your order."

Jenna nodded in agreement. "Well, come on. Do you want cake or presents first?" She pointed to the dining room table laden with gifts on one side and a baby-carriage shaped cake on the other.

"Cake!" Kennedy peered over the edge of the table. She reached out and was almost successful in running her fingers through the icing.

"I guess we're having cake first."

"Wait! Don't cut it yet." Jenna grabbed the camera off the hall table. "We have to have pictures. Elena, go stand behind the table."

"Oh, no." Elena shook her head. "I look horrible. I've been shopping all day." She tried to dodge the camera.

"No, you're going to want to remember this." Caroline gave her a gentle push. Elena humored her and stood behind the table and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm behind on answering my reviews. Sorry about that. I've been tied up with house stuff….as in, we keep having to disappear while the realtors show our house. I'll catch up soon. I apologize. I do really appreciate all your reviews.

Author's note: Ummm...TVD isn't mine. This story is still rated M - a character is still dead, mature content may appear

For those who have asked, I believe this story should run approximately 16 chapters (actually 15 plus an epilogue). We've already hit the lowest point - at least I think so. We still have a couple "tissue optional" moments included in the rest of the story, but everyone's state of mind seems to be a bit more positive now.

* * *

><p>Elena pulled the last bag of groceries from the trunk of her car just as a car parked in front of her house.<p>

"What are you doing?" Alaric called out as he got out of his car.

"Carrying in my groceries, Ric. I have to eat or at least this one does." Elena paused and turned to wait for him as he walked up the sidewalk. He was already wearing his bright green team t-shirt with "Coach" spelled out on the back. She shifted her grocery bag to her hip as she looked at her watch. She was running later than she thought - she'd have to hurry if she was going to make it to Jackson's first game of the season.

Alaric jerked the bag away from her with a stern shake of his head. Elena had a feeling that Jenna was going to hear about the grocery trip later. His voice shifted into dad-mode. "I know you have to eat, but you're not supposed to carry anything. You should have called us."

Elena sighed. "I don't need a babysitter. I can't have someone with me 24 hours a day. You and Jenna have other things to do than go grocery shopping for me." She pushed her front door open. "And the bags really weren't that heavy. I carried them one at a time."

"Just don't let Jenna know what you were doing." Alaric whispered under his breath as he slid behind her.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to fill her aunt in on her unapproved activity. When Elena moved into the house, Jenna had lectured that if she got word that Elena was even thinking about breaking her activity restrictions, she'd be back at their house as soon as Damon could pack her things.

Alaric set the bag on the counter with the other half-dozen bags Elena had already brought inside. He leaned against the countertop as he waited for Elena to unload her groceries. "Jenna said you called. You needed help with something." He eyed the countertop full of bags. "And I'm assuming it wasn't emptying your car."

"Oh, right." She put a carton of milk in the refrigerator. "Do you have time to hang some curtains?"

Alaric nodded. "I thought I already hung them all."

"Not in the nursery." Elena smiled. "I finished setting it up today - except for the curtains." She put the last box of cereal in the pantry before motioning for Alaric to follow her up the stairs. She paused outside the door. "I'm swearing you to secrecy. You're going to be the only person to know boy or girl. You won't tell anyone?" Her eyes pleaded with him. She'd kept this secret for so long, she really didn't want anyone to find out before the baby came.

"I won't tell anyone."

Elena turned the knob and went inside. Alaric was right on her heels.

"You've been busy today." When the delivery men had finished on Thursday, the room had been filled with the dark cherry furniture - a crib, changing table, and dresser that matched the glider. Now when he looked around, he didn't hide his look of surprise.

"I was good. I didn't move anything." Elena bit down on her lip. "Do you like it?"

"I do." While Jenna decorated all three of their children's rooms with bright, vibrant colors, Elena's nursery was a study in classic elegance. A cream lamp with a fringed trim sat on the elevated section of the changing table - a worn stuffed rabbit leaned against the base of the lamp. Alaric walked closer to study the battered book lying beneath the lamp. "The Velveteen Rabbit?"

"My favorite book when I was little. That's my grandmother's copy." Alaric opened the cover and was surprised to see a crayon rabbit in a child's scrawl.

"Jeremy got his hands on it when he was little. He liked to draw even then." She took the book from his hands and flipped through the pages. "Thankfully, mom caught him before he added any more decorations."

The tiny bedspread draped over the lowered crib rail continued the rabbit theme. A family of rabbits scampered throughout the print - some peeked out of holes, others chewed carrots, a mother rabbit and a family of babies sat under an old oak tree. As he continued to look around the room, he decided to hazard a guess. "Girl?"

Elena nodded as she picked up the curtains she'd already arranged on the rod. Cream eyelet lace with a tiny ribbon of pink running an inch from the bottom, they gave the room an antique feel.

"You're going to have to take Jenna's clothes back."

"Already done."

"And she was so sure." Alaric climbed up the small stepladder Elena had placed next to the window.

"She didn't even guess right about Madison..." She handed him the hammer and nails. "I didn't have the heart to tell her the other night. The overalls really were cute."

"Girls can wear overalls."

"Not ones with frogs jumping out of puddles."

Alaric gave a half-shrug, conceding her point. "How does this look?" He held the curtains up to the window.

"A little higher on the right." Elena stepped back and studied the placement. "Now, down on the right - just half an inch." She smiled and nodded. "That's good."

He hammered the bracket into the wall before snapping the rod in place. As he climbed down the stepladder, he glanced at his almost-step-daughter. "Are you sure you want to come to Jackson's game?"

"I promised him I'd be there. I haven't missed one yet, and I have a feeling I'm going to be skipping a few this season."

"You look a little tired."

"I'll take a nap on the couch before Damon gets here."

"Where is Damon?" Not that he minded, but he really expected Damon to be here helping Elena today.

"Umm..his supply in the refrigerator was getting low."

Alaric gave a single nod of his head and let the subject drop. That was one aspect of his friend's life that he didn't ask for too many details. "I've gotta go. If you decide not to come, it'll be fine. You can still meet us for pizza."

"No. I promised Jackson. I'll be there. Have Jenna save me a seat."

* * *

><p>Damon's car rolled to a stop on the gravel driveway of the Danville blood bank. He'd been making this trip once a month for the last five years. Thankfully, he'd found a doctor easily compelled to supply him with the necessary paperwork. As far as the employees at the blood bank knew, he worked for a reclusive gentleman with a rare blood disorder requiring daily transfusions. Since the man seldom went out in public, they were administered by a private nurse in the comfort of his own home.<p>

The bell on the door jangled as Damon tugged it open.

"Mr. Smith! I was wondering if you were coming today. I had your appointment on my calendar." Helen was walking through the waiting room straightening the stacks of magazines. "You're cutting it close to closing time, but I knew you'd be here. I called my husband to tell him I'd be a little late getting home tonight."

Damon was well-aware of how late he was. An accident along his route had caused him an almost two hour delay, but he couldn't skip the trip. Elena was getting too close to her due date, and he couldn't risk running out.

"Sorry. There was a wreck on the highway."

"Oh, I heard about that on the radio. Sounded bad."

"Three ambulances and four fire trucks."

"Ohhhh - I'll bet I'll be getting a call soon." Helen walked into the office and pulled out a stack of paperwork. "How is Mr. Jones doing?"

"Better. Thank you. He had a few rough days last month, but he seems stronger now." Damon answered smoothly. "Do you have everything ready?"

Helen was always the model of efficiency. Of course she had the cooler packed and ready. "The cooler's in the back. I'll just step back and get it for you." She placed a stack of papers on the counter. "Can you sign these?"

Damon approached the counter and picked up the pen. He gave the documents a cursory examination before signing James Smith at the bottom of the first page. He turned and met Helen in the hallway, taking the heavy cooler from her hands. "Here, you don't have to carry that."

"Thanks!" She rubbed her hand on her thigh. "Same time next month?"

"It's a date." He backed out toward the door. "Thanks for staying open late for me."

* * *

><p>Elena's phone buzzed on the table. She reached out to pick it up - Damon.<p>

_Stuck in traffic. I'm going to be late to the game._

Elena keyed in her reply.

_No problem. I'll meet you there._

She looked at the time on her phone. She'd been asleep longer than she thought. After grabbing her purse, she rushed out the door. Thankfully, Jackson's game was scheduled for the soccer fields not too far from her house.

Elena walked to the bleachers just as the team was taking the field.

"I thought you'd gotten smart and decided not to come." Jenna left the double stroller at the sidelines as she came to give Elena a hug.

"I wouldn't miss Jackson's game."

"You should be sleeping right now. Ric told me about all the work you did on the nursery today." Jenna didn't look pleased.

"I'm fine, Jenna." Elena waved at Jackson as he trotted onto the field.

"Sure you are." She shook her head in annoyance. Elena had the feeling they'd be discussing her activities after pizza tonight. "We brought you a folding chair. Want me to go get it?"

Elena was grateful they'd thought of the folding chair. She'd been sore sitting on the metal bleachers last spring, she could only imagine how she'd feel today. "That would be great."

"You'll watch them?" Jenna motioned to the stroller.

"Gladly." Elena knelt next to the girls. Madison was sound asleep, but Kennedy was playing with her stuffed frog. "Hello Miss Kennedy." Kennedy immediately reached for Elena.

"Out!"

"Oh no, your mommy has you strapped in. You have to stay in the stroller. Do you have your frog?" Elena took the stuffed animal that Kennedy offered and pretended to make it hop along the lap bar on the stroller. "Where did Froggy go?" She hid the frog behind Kennedy's head and the little girl spun around to try to find it. "You got him!"

"Here you go." Jenna called out as she set up the chair.

Elena stood and stretched as she took the handle of the stroller and pulled it back next to her seat. She didn't want to admit it, but the aching in her back told her she might actually have overdone it earlier in the day. She fought to keep a straight face. If Jenna suspected anything, she'd send Elena home before Jackson had a chance to score a goal. "I'll watch them while you do your team mom stuff."

Jenna walked to the side of the field and started snapping pictures of the boys as they warmed up. Ric called the boys to a team huddle, and they quickly formed a circle with their hands linked behind each others' backs. This was their third season together. The boys were as close as siblings.

The referee blew his whistle, and the game began. Elena joined in with the parents as they chuckled watching the "bumblebee" soccer game. The boys all circled whoever had the ball - sometimes dribbling to the correct goal, but occasionally not. At this age, no one kept score.

Of course they didn't. The Ninja Turtles were up 4 - 2.

* * *

><p>"Go Jackson!" Jenna stood and screamed as her son scored a goal at the end of the second quarter. He jumped up and down in excitement - giving his mother a thumbs up. Unfortunately, her scream awakened Madison. "Oh, I was hoping you'd sleep through the game." At first, she tried to ignore Madison's cries but it was clear that was a futile attempt. "Ok, I'll feed you." Jenna rummaged through the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle. She unbuckled Madison from her carrier and took the little one into her arms. Unfortunately, the cap wasn't screwed on well, and she proceeded to spill the milk all over Madison. "Ric!" Jenna's eyes shot daggers at her husband.<p>

Elena tried not to laugh as Madison was becoming more and more vocal in her demand for the bottle, even though her clothes were soaked through. "Do you have another?"

"No." Madison's face was now a lovely shade of pink.

Elena dug through the diaper bag until she produced the box of Kennedy's favorite cookies. She opened the box and handed one to Madison. Jenna gave her a wide-eyed stare. "Trust me, she loves them." Madison now gummed happily on the cookie. "I caught Kennedy feeding Madison one last month. Why don't you take her back to the van and get her cleaned up? I can handle the half time snacks."

Jenna studied her youngest child - who was now a wet, sticky, cookie-oozy mess. "Probably a good idea. Drinks are in the cooler - all the boys get one. I've got some extras for siblings." She pointed to a plastic grocery sack. "Those are for after the game. They WILL try to take them at half-time. Don't let them. They can have the sliced oranges and grapes in the cooler." She reluctantly stood, trying not to get any of the mess on herself. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

Her back still sore, Elena stood and leaned against the bleachers. The boys had really improved since last season. Since the first couple of accidental goals in the first quarter, none of the Ninja Turtles had scored for the Rebels. Just as Jackson's best friend Brady took the ball from a tiny red-haired boy, the referee blew the whistle to announce half-time.

The boys knew what that meant.

Soon they were racing toward Elena, all trying to be first. "Wait! There's plenty." She reached down, picked up the cooler, surprised to discover how heavy it was. Taking a breath, she swung it onto the bleachers, and was instantly rewarded with a stabbing pain shooting through her abdomen. Her eyes watering, she tried to smile as she patted Jackson on the shoulder. "Everybody gets one drink. Guys, you can have some oranges too." She saw Brady's mother at the top of the stands. "Can you make sure they don't get into this bag?" She handed her the after game treats. "I need to..." She pointed in the direction of the restroom.

* * *

><p>Damon had to circle the parking lot twice before he finally gave up finding a parking space and parked on the side of the road. He knew he was very late to the game, but he had to drop off his supplies at the house before coming to the soccer fields. Alaric liked to take the boys out for pizza every Saturday, and Damon wasn't sure how long it would be before he got home.<p>

He studied the various fields, looking for the familiar bright green jerseys. He finally spotted the team seated on the grass drinking from their water bottles. Jenna approached the boys just as he arrived. "Didn't Elena come?"

"She was right here when I left to go change Madison. She said she'd take care of handing out the snacks." Jenna looked down at the base of the chair. Elena's purse was still there.

"Are you looking for Elena?" Brady's mother hopped down from the bleachers. "She went to the restroom a few minutes ago."

The whistle blew and the boys raced onto the field. Damon couldn't relax. He kept waiting for Elena to come back. The building that housed the concession stands and the restrooms was at the far side of the soccer fields. Damon had been at the game for at least 10 minutes now. Even if he'd just missed her as she left to go to the restroom, she should have been back by now. He stared toward the building, but he didn't see her. He turned to Jenna. "I'll be right back."

Damon hurried along the sidewalk, nodding to people he knew, but not bothering to stop and talk. He got to the building and discovered the concessions area was already closed for the day. Just as he rounded the corner to get to the restrooms, he saw her.

Leaning against the stone wall - her hands on her knees - Elena's forehead was covered in sweat. He sped to her side, not caring who might see him.

"Damon." She winced as she leaned against him. "I wasn't thinking. I picked up the cooler." Her breathing was coming in shallow pants. "I didn't have my phone."

Her voice choked in her throat as her forehead creased. "It hurts, Damon." The doe eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and pain that he'd never seen before. "Really bad." She couldn't catch her breath.

"Shh. I've got you." In one smooth motion, he picked her up and carried her toward his car.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I still have no ownership of TVD. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I didn't want to end up with the never-ending chapter.

I've had a few questions about baby Salvatore's genetic makeup. She's 100% human - no odd hybrids in my story. I've taken a few liberties with the info we learned from Damon in "Bloodlines." As long as a vampire has a healthy diet of blood, their bodies function almost normally. With Bonnie's help, Stefan's body DID function normally. Not wanting to get too "birds and the bees" on y'all, but everything was working just as if he were human again.

I'm nervous about this chapter. I'm comfortable writing death, emotions, etc...childbirth scares me. I have two kids, and I've had two c-sections due to medical reasons. (Yep, I moved a bookcase in the nursery and gave myself a more serious version of what Elena's currently dealing with.)

Warnings: This story continues to be rated M for character death and mature themes

* * *

><p>"Could you get Jenna?" Elena looked anxiously up at Damon as he walked into the room. The lights were turned off except for a single light above her bed.<p>

Damon shook his head. "No. Her phone's still going straight to voicemail."

"Figures. She probably forgot to charge it." Elena winced as she pushed up from the bed. "She didn't seem like she'd been having a great day."

"I know the feeling." He walked to Elena's bedside. "Has the doctor been in yet?"

"Nope. Just a nurse." She stared up at the ceiling.

Minutes ticked by. Damon pulled a chair up alongside the bed and reached out for Elena's hand. He'd be discussing the care and upkeep of cell phones when all this was over. Elena was trying to act calm, but he'd known her for too long. If she were allowed to walk right now, she'd be pacing the room like a caged jaguar. She needed Jenna here right now—not him.

Elena frowned as the door squeaked open and an unfamiliar woman wheeled a sonogram machine into the room.

"Hello, Elena, I'm Doctor Myers. I'm the on-call doctor this weekend. Let's take a look and see what's going on." She came to stand at the foot of Elena's bed.

As she reached for the hem of the hospital gown, Damon squeezed Elena's hand before releasing it. "And that's my cue to leave." He noticed the doctor give him a funny look that thankfully passed before she started asking any question.

Before he took three steps from the side of the bed, Elena moved from nervous into panic-mode. She clawed the air, grabbing his hand, and gripping it tightly. "Please stay."

He looked into her eyes and saw a look of genuine fear. He wasn't prepared for this. They'd worked out the plan weeks ago. Elena wasn't going to be alone at any point along the way, however, the delivery room wasn't exactly his comfort zone. That was Jenna's role in all this.

Jenna had been the one to take the childbirth classes with Elena. Damon could save Elena's house. He could endlessly rearrange furniture. He could sit and watch while she dipped pickles in peanut butter.

But this?

Standing here...holding her hand while she delivered his brother's child? That was way beyond what he'd been prepared to do.

But this was Elena.

And she was scared. To be honest, from the way he heard her heart pounding in her chest, she was beyond scared…and past frightened…and had moved straight to terrified.

He entwined her fingers with his, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it gently. "Everything's going to be ok." His eyes never left hers as the doctor worked behind him.

Doctor Myers squeezed the clear gel onto Elena's belly. "You have a little bruising here. Is this where it hurts?" Damon didn't miss how the doctor's voice changed from friendly to all-business. She'd walked into the room with the intention of humoring a first-time mom and now she found a real problem.

Elena nodded as her fingers tightened their grip on Damon's hand. After a minute, he felt her relax. He looked at his watch and made note of the time.

"Well, everything looks good. It looks like you have a small separation in your placenta.." Damon heard Elena's breathing choke. Doctor Meyers continued on before Elena went over the edge, "however your baby seems to be tolerating it well." She gave a reassuring smile. "I haven't put you on a monitor yet, but I'd say you're already in labor. Let's check and see how you're doing. Relax your legs."

Elena sucked in her breath as the doctor performed the more extensive exam. Damon noticed her cheeks flush as she looked away from him. At another time, he might remind her he'd seen everything before…even if it wasn't actually Elena he'd seen.

"You're already at a four." Doctor Meyers gave an impressed nod. "I honestly thought we'd be sending you home, but you surprised me." She pulled her gloves off and pulled the sheet back down over Elena's legs. "Looks like you're going to be staying with us. I'm going to put you on a monitor for a little while. Try to relax and get some sleep while you can."

Elena nodded as her fingers tightened on Damon's again.

He looked back at his watch. Five minutes since the last one. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>"Where's Elena?" Jackson took a drink of his soda. "I thought she was coming." The pizza parlor was filled to capacity by the Ninja Turtles and their families. The owner knew they were coming and kept the buffet stocked with plain cheese pizza, a staple of the boys' diet.<p>

Honestly, Jenna was asking herself the same question. When she'd picked up the folding chair after the game, she'd been surprised to find Elena's bag still tucked under it. But, she knew that Damon had gone to find Elena during the game. If anything had been wrong, he would have called Jenna. He'd probably taken one look at her and convinced her to go home. She'd almost send her niece home before the game even started. If anyone could convince Elena to do something she didn't want to do, it was Damon. Jenna made a mental note to remind herself to thank him later. "I think she was tired. Uncle Damon took her home." Jenna pulled the napkin out of Kennedy's mouth.

Jackson seemed satisfied with that explanation. He was an unusually thoughtful child. Jenna knew he remembered how tired she'd been at the end of her pregnancy with Madison, but he was also a typical 5 year old boy. "Did she see me make the goal?"

"I know she did. I was sitting next to her." That was just before the infamous bottle cap incident.

Brogan ran to Jackson's side. "My dad gave us quarters to play the video games." He dropped a pile of money in front of Jackson. The lights from the games reflected in his glasses.

"Can I?" Playing the video games in the small arcade at the back of the restaurant was a luxury for the Saltzman family.

"Sure. We'll stay 20 more minutes. You go have fun." She bounced Madison on her leg and motioned for her husband to come over.

"Leaving so soon?" Alaric sat in Jackson's recently-vacated seat. He was hoarse from the time he'd spent coaching from the sidelines.

"I want to check on Elena. It isn't like her to leave without letting me know." She passed Madison to Alaric.

"She probably sent you a text. Did you check your phone?"

Jenna pursed her lips.

"Dead again?"

"I thought I charged it last night. Someone unplugged it from the wall, though." She gave Kennedy a meaningful look.

"You're going to have to start using the plug on the kitchen cabinet. I don't know why she thinks it is so much fun to unplug everything." Alaric tore off a chunk of garlic bread and handed it to Kennedy who quickly stuffed it into her mouth. "If you're worried about her, why don't you go ahead and leave. I can wrap it up here. Most of the team is packing up to leave. Once Jackson and Brogan finish, I'll take the kids home."

"You're sure?"

"Yep." He reached out and took the diaper bag from Jenna. "Stay to keep her company for a while."

Jenna walked out of the restaurant and hopped into her car. Elena's house wasn't too far away, and she soon pulled into the driveway. The house was dark. Totally dark. Completely dark. That was unexpected. Ever since the storm, Elena always left the hall light on at night. As she walked up the stairs to the porch, she noticed all the blinds were still open. Her niece might as well have a sign on the door that said no one was home.

She had an uneasy feeling as she rang the bell. No answer. "Elena, are you in there?" She pounded on the door. No matter how hard Elena was sleeping, she should be awake by now. Fumbling through Elena's bag to look for keys to the house, she found something better - Elena's phone.

* * *

><p>Damon's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. "You seem to be calling me." He gave Elena a smile that wasn't returned.<p>

"I'm hoping this is Jenna or Ric." Damon wiggled his eyebrows in Elena's direction drawing a welcome laugh. He was running out of ways to keep Elena distracted. "Are you missing someone?"

Elena stared at Damon as he spoke with Jenna. Her eyebrows knit in a surprisingly Stefan-like expression as she tried to hear his conversation.

"Why yes. She's right here with me." Elena reached for the phone, but Damon shook his head. "And we're at the hospital. Someone went into labor during the soccer game. No, everything's fine. She's at a 4." He still wasn't certain what that meant. Based on the extent of the doctor's examination at the time, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. He turned to Elena. "Jenna wants to know where to find your bag."

Wrinkling her forehead in concentration, she tried to remember. "I think it is on the foot of my bed. I was packing it this morning."

"Good timing." He winked as he repeated Elena's directions to Jenna. "She says her bag's in her room at the foot of her bag." He waited a minute while Jenna went to look. "You found it? We'll see you in a few minutes." He ended the call and laughed. "I think your aunt's about to break some traffic laws. Lucky we're friends with the sheriff."

Damon absently rubbed Elena's arm as he tried to help her relax. She was chewing her lip. Something was bothering her. "You okay?"

"I'm scared, Damon." She took a deep breath as the monitor spiked.

Once again, he was reminded how far in over his head he felt. He stroked the hair away from her forehead. "Elena, I've seen you take on a vampire with a handful of pencils. You can do this. Come on, let's take a walk. The nurse said that would help your back."

Elena hesitantly stepped onto the ground and shivered as her bare feet hit the tile. "Cold." She didn't have her slippers - they were in her bag, and her sandals weren't exactly hospital approved. Bare feet would have to do.

Damon wrapped his arm around her back as the pair circled the room. "Want to try the hallway?"

Elena thought for a minute then nodded. They walked slowly, pausing occasionally as they waited out a contraction. As her knees buckled under her, Damon learned that he actually needed to hold onto Elena, not just have his hand on her waist.

"Thanks for staying with me. I know this wasn't exactly on your to do list." She froze and grabbed onto the rail lining the wall.

"What are you talking about?" He squeezed her hand in reassurance. "What else would I be doing tonight?"

* * *

><p>"Elena, don't hold your breath." Jenna brushed a washcloth over Elena's forehead.<p>

"It hurts." Elena's teeth were clenched tightly.

"I know it does. Trust me, I've been there. Three times." She held onto her niece's hand. "Holding your breath makes it worse. Try to relax."

"Oh yes, that's so easy."

"Elena..." Jenna warned.

Damon had been standing at the far side of the room, but he sensed a need for an intervention. "Elena, squeeze my hand. You can't hurt me." But she had a surprisingly firm grip for someone so small. "Maybe you can. It's almost over." He looked at the monitor and watched as the contraction eased. "There you go. Relax." He'd spent the better part of the last hour watching the series of tiny mountains on the monitor rise and fall. The higher the peak, the more likely Elena was to snap at Jenna who, thankfully, seemed to completely understand.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be ready to push." Dr. Myers stood up and looked out the window as a bird perched on the ledge bathed in bright afternoon sunlight. "You're doing really well."

Elena let out a long breath. "Doesn't feel like it." Sweat beaded on her forehead as she leaned back with her eyes closed.

Jenna walked into the bathroom to put fresh water in the washcloth. "Here. Your turn." She handed the cloth to Damon.

He gently stroked her forehead with the cloth. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, and he wiped them away. "You're doing great." He sat at the edge of the bed and held her hand as she fought through the pain.

"Alright Elena, are you ready? You're going to push on this next contraction." A nurse came to stand at the doctor's side.

"No." She shook her head.

"Well, this baby is, so let's get on with this." Dr. Myers turned to Damon. "Get behind her. Support her back."

He took most of Elena's weight as he felt her entire body tense. He couldn't even tell what else was going on in the room as he studied her face. Elena's eyes squinted closed as she fought to bring the new life into the world.

After minutes that felt like hours, Elena fell back onto the bed.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Myers' words were punctuated by the infant's cries. "Congratulations."

"She's beautiful." Jenna stepped away Elena's other side and leaned against the wall. Much of her hair had fallen out of its ponytail, and she brushed it out of her face. It had been a very long day.

"Here you go, Mom." The nurse placed the tiny bundle in Elena's arms. "Five pounds, 3 ounces. Seventeen inches long. She's a tiny one."

Damon looked down at the little one in Elena's arms. He could see all ten toes and fingers. "But she's perfect." He stooped over and brushed a kiss on her forehead.

"She is, isn't she?" Elena ran her fingers over her daughter's dark hair. The baby looked back at her with wide-eyed wonder.

"And does she have a name?" Jenna came around the side of the bed to get a better look at the baby.

Elena nodded. It was the only name on the list she and Stefan had agreed on. "Claire."

"That's a lovely name." The nurse reached out and took her from Elena's arms. "I need to take her to the nursery for a little while." Elena reluctantly released her grip on Claire. "An aide will be in to help you get cleaned up."

* * *

><p>The room lights were off, and the blinds were almost completely closed, leaving the room as dark as if it were twilight instead of barely 6 o'clock. Damon sat in the glider of Elena's new room and watched her as she slept.<p>

So far, she'd been sleeping for an hour - and she needed it. A rather disastrous attempt at nursing Claire, at least based on what Damon could hear from the hallway, had left both Elena and the baby in tears. Only after Jenna tersely reminded the nurse that her niece had been awake for the past 35 hours and that using one bottle wouldn't scar the baby for life did the nurse relent and take Claire away to the nursery to be fed. Damon followed and watched through the window to verify that the baby had calmed down quickly.

Unfortunately, Elena hadn't been as easily pacified. She'd been unable to fight the hefty dose of painkiller Dr. Myers ordered, though, and she quickly fell asleep.

The door to the room creaked open, but Elena didn't even flinch in her sleep as an unfamiliar nurse wheeled in the portable bassinet. She glanced in Elena's direction and walked to Damon's side. "I'm Emma, your night nurse. I'll come back and check in at the end of my rounds. I don't want to wake her up." Damon decided he much preferred Emma to the nurse they'd had that afternoon. "Here she is - all fed and changed." Claire was now sporting a tiny knit cap. Emma looked at Damon's blank wrist. "Don't tell me, Tia didn't give y'all your bracelets." Emma rolled her eyes. Apparently she shared the same views about the day nurse that Damon had.

Damon shook his head as he stared blankly at her.

"Well, with a name like Salvatore, we're not likely to get confused. But..." She opened a slot on the bassinet's cart and pulled out a chart with two wristbands attached with a paperclip. She quietly walked to Elena's side and fastened hers around her wrist before turning and doing the same to Damon. "Remember, if Mom is ever going to go to sleep and leave this little beauty with no one else in the room, she needs to buzz the nursery for someone to come get her." Emma shook her head. "Hospital policy. Trust me, when you're ready to get her back, it is easier for you to come to the nursery to ask for her instead of calling for someone to bring her back. Just show them your bracelet."

The PA system in the hallway called for Emma.

"I'll be back later." She ducked into the hall and closed the door behind her.

Claire rustled in the bassinet and let out a soft mew. "Oh no, you're not waking your mom up." Damon reached down and picked her up. She was so tiny. None of Jenna's crew had been this small. He carried her back to the glider and held her as he loosened the blanket so she could get her arm free. She wrapped her tiny hand around his index finger as he looked down at her wristband.

_Baby Girl Salvatore_

The name was so long it almost didn't fit on the wristband. He looked down at the one he wore.

_Baby Girl Salvatore - Dad_

He blinked at the words. A surge of an unfamiliar emotion washed over him. He stared at those last three letters…and they blurred in front of his vision. As he gently rocked her, Claire stilled and nuzzled into his chest - her hand still wrapped around his finger. He and Elena had been very clear, Damon wasn't the father.

But could he be?

This simple mistake by the friendly nurse forced him to confront feelings he'd buried deep within himself. He remembered how strong Elena had been today - even when they discovered her epidural hadn't worked and it was too late for any other pain killers. She'd never said she couldn't do it - just that she was scared and in pain.

He studied her now...the way her long eyelashes curled onto her cheeks. Her hair, still damp from her shower, hung loose around her face.

All this time, he'd told himself he'd stayed with her out of a duty to his brother. He'd been lying to himself - or at least refusing to admit the truth. He was still very much in love with Elena.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes: I don't own TVD. I never have. I never will. This story has a mature rating - character death, mild language, sensitive subject matter, mature subject matter

I have to stop and thank all my loyal reviewers. I've been amazed at how popular this story has become. Your supportive (and occasionally critical) comments keep me going - inspiring me to stretch beyond my scheduled ending.

I hope you enjoy this next phase in the story.

* * *

><p>Damon loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. As Deputy Mayor, he seldom needed to come into his office at town hall, but today he and Carol Lockwood had a meeting with officials from a business thinking of relocating to Mystic Falls, hence the suit and tie. He pulled his office door shut just as someone called out to him.<p>

"Damon!" Carol's voice echoed down the empty hallway. The visitors had been impressed with the town, and Damon's charm, but that meant they'd stayed long-past their welcome. She trotted to his side - a pink gift bag hanging from her fingertips. "Can you take this to Elena? I went by her house today, but she didn't answer. Is she doing alright?" Carol looked legitimately concerned. "I could hear the baby crying in the house."

"Claire was crying? Doesn't sound like her." Damon had tried to give Elena her requested space while she became accustomed to life with Claire, but he'd still tried to drive by to check on them, and he'd never met a more content infant. As long as she was well-fed and had on a dry diaper, she hardly made a sound. "I'll check in on the way home. Thanks." The only reason he hadn't visited this week was Elena. She was so determined she was ready to be on her own. Now that Claire was a month old, she needed to have some time alone with Claire to figure out how to be a single mom.

He'd talked on the phone with her just that afternoon - just like he did every day. He'd asked her how she was doing, and she told him she was fine. Damon stopped mid-stride.

Elena said she was fine.

"I'm fine..." Then it hit him. She'd used the word _fine. _Elena-ese for I'm dying here, but I'm too stubborn to ask for help.

_Damn it._

* * *

><p>Damon didn't have to wonder if he was waking Claire by ringing the bell. He could hear her all the way out into the driveway. Muttering a few curse words at Elena's stubbornness, he jogged up the stairs and pressed on the doorbell.<p>

And pressed again.

And again.

"Answer the door Elena." He called out. When he didn't hear any signs of movement inside the house, he repeated himself. "Elena, open the door." He waited for a minute before he added, "I have a key." Just as he was digging his keys from his pocket, he heard footsteps on the stairs.

The doorknob turned, and Claire's cries grew even louder.

"Elena?" Damon stepped into the house and tried not to show his surprise. She looked wrecked. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail at some point during the day, but most of her long hair had escaped its confinement and hung limply around her face. Her pale blue t-shirt was stained. Most frightening of all, the circles under her eyes were so dark it looked as if she had two black eyes.

Claire's face was a bright shade of pink as he reached out and took her from Elena. "She's hot." The infant radiated heat through her one-piece pajamas.

Tears welled in Elena's eyes as she looked totally forlorn. "We just got back from the doctor's office. It started as a cold. She must have picked it up from Hannah when she and Jeremy came to visit last weekend. Now she has an ear infection. I can tell she's hurting. I can't calm her down. She won't sleep, not unless I'm holding her…and walking." Elena tottered in place as she stood in front of Damon.

"Whoa." He reached out and braced her shoulder. "When was the last time you slept?"

Elena frowned as she tried to remember.

Damon pursed his lips and looked in the direction of the kitchen. A box of cereal still sat on the kitchen table. "Easier question - when did you eat?"

"I had a bowl of cereal…today."

Elena looked as if she could fall over standing in front of him. He'd drained people leaving more color in their faces than she had now. "You need to go to bed."

"But Damon..."

"Elena, listen to me. I can hold her while she screams just as easily as you can." He reached out and brushed the hair out of her face. "You're not going to be any good to her if you get sick too."

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Do you want me to get Jenna to come over?" Damon knew he was playing dirty, but right now he didn't care.

Elena had been beaten, and she knew it. She walked toward the stairs, hesitating a minute to look back over her shoulder. "What if she gets hungry?"

"Then I'll come wake you up. Go upstairs and go to sleep. I'd tell you to take a bath first, but I think you'd drown." He watched as she slowly made her way up the staircase and turned into her room before closing the door behind her. Judging by her appearance, she was probably asleep 30 seconds after hitting the pillow.

"Shhhh..." He stroked Claire's sweaty head as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and was dismayed to see it still full. When Jenna and Ric helped Elena come home from the hospital, he'd made sure the freezer and refrigerator were both fully stocked. In the days Elena had been alone with Claire, it appeared she'd been living on canned soup and cereal. Time to change that. He bounced Claire up and down while he pulled a chicken out of the freezer and popped it into the microwave to defrost.

Soon, thanks to his discovery of baby swing, he had a chicken and potatoes roasting in the oven. He'd fix a salad as soon as Elena showed some sign of life upstairs. His reprieve from Claire's tears didn't last more than a few minutes, though. She was soon sputtering - threatening to break into full-blown wails.

"Oh, no. You're not waking up your mother." He cradled her to his chest and patted her back. "Should we see what's on television?" Damon sat on the couch and laid Claire on his knees. As long as she was bouncing, she seemed to be marginally satisfied.

That lasted through one movie. By the end of "Die Hard," Claire was frantically trying to eat her first. He knew what that meant, thanks to an overly informative video they had to watch before the hospital let them escape. He tried to wait as long as he could, but he thought it best not to wait till Claire was back in full-blown screaming mode to wake Elena.

He pushed the door open, and Elena didn't stir. He stood over her, not surprised to see she hadn't even bothered changing clothes. She still looked tired enough to sleep for several more days. "Elena," he whispered as he stroked her cheek.

She groaned as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

"Sorry, but I think she's hungry."

Elena blinked as she looked at the clock. "I've been asleep for two hours?" She hesitated as she started to unbutton her shirt. Her cheeks flushed pink.

Sensing Elena's discomfort, he nodded to the door. "After she's finished, come downstairs. I fixed dinner for you."

"It's after nine o'clock."

"Have you eaten dinner?" He smirked. Claire was turning her head - rooting at Elena's shirt. "I'll go downstairs."

After almost a half-hour, Elena came downstairs with an only mildly upset Claire in her arms. "She's still so hot." She walked into the kitchen and froze. "You made this?"

"You forgot I can cook?"

"No." Elena's eyes were wide as she looked at the food on the counter. "I'm just surprised."

"Have a seat." He smiled as he pulled out her chair and placed a plate in front of her. Elena couldn't hide how hungry she was. He reached out and took Claire from her arms. "So, when did you eat something other than cereal or soup?"

Elena paused mid-bite. She leaned over and held her head in her hands. "I don't know, Damon." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm trying. I really am. This is just much, much harder than I thought it would be."

She suddenly looked so young. Through circumstances totally not her fault, she'd gotten herself in way over her head. "Elena, you have a lot of people who care abou you and want to help you."

She shook her head in desperation. "I can't always depend on Jenna and Ric. They have their own family. Jeremy and Hannah live too far away." Her voice trailed off.

Damon reached out and held her hand. "Then depend on me."

* * *

><p>Once Elena was tucked back in upstairs and the dishes done, Damon found himself alone with Claire once again. He slowly walked in a circle around the living room furniture, he held her to his shoulder and softly patted her back. "You've been awake for hours. You need to sleep." A book on the table caught his eye. <em>What to Expect the First Year.<em> It couldn't hurt.

He sat back down on the couch and laid Claire across his knees as he read through the opening chapters. When she started to fuss, he pulled her onto his shoulder and patted her back. "You really don't want to go to sleep do you?" He rocked in place and softly hummed a song he remembered Stefan's mother singing to him. He'd forgotten the words long ago, but the melody lingered. He was surprised when he noticed Claire's eyes staying closed longer and longer with each blink.

He leaned back on the couch cushion and put his feet up on the couch.

Elena stretched as she opened her eyes. A hint of pink was on the horizon. She'd been asleep for five hours. Frantically, she looked into Claire's bassinet before she remembered Damon had been holding her when Elena had gone back to bed.

Had he spent the night?

She pulled her robe on and went downstairs. She walked into the living room and hesitated at the sight in front of her.

Claire was sound asleep on Damon's chest, her tiny fist clutching his t-shirt. She looked so happy and peaceful. Damon was asleep, his dress shirt and tie discarded on the back of the couch. His arm rested protectively across Claire's back. Elena swallowed thickly. They looked so beautiful together. They could easily be mistaken for a father holding his daughter. She'd love to take a picture to keep a memory of this moment, but she didn't want to disturb them.

Elena stepped closer to Damon, trying not to wake either of them, but sneaking up on vampire isn't a simple task. He cracked one eye and held his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. "What are you doing up?"

"I haven't slept more than four hours since...I don't know when. I woke up." Elena knelt next to the side of the couch. "You got her to go to sleep."

His eyes flashed. "It appears no female can resist my charm."

Elena rolled her eyes and laughed.

Claire seemed to sense her presence. She was soon smacking in her sleep. "I think your time's up." Damon sat up and peeled Claire off his chest. Her hair was sweaty and sticking to the side of her head where she'd been lying against him. He studied Elena's appearance. She still looked tired, but since she was smiling, he guessed she was in a much better frame of mind than when he'd arrived the night before.

"Thank you for coming over." She sat on a side chair and hesitated before she began to feed Claire. "I don't know if we would have made it without your help." Claire fussed in annoyance since she was in Elena's arms but nothing was being done about filling her stomach.

"I'm always here for you." Damon bent over and kissed the top of her forehead before giving the pair some privacy.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note:

The standard warnings apply here. I still don't own TVD, no matter how much I'd like to do so. This story contains a character death, mature subject matter, sensitive subject matter, and (for the first time) a language warning applies to this chapter. (Let's just say Tyler is very, very drunk at one point.)

For those of you who have read the books, I'm briging in a more "book-version" of Tyler here rather than the one we've seen interacting with Caroline of late. A scene within this chapter is a nod to the books as well.

My thanks to those who've favorited, reviewed, and encouraged me within the writing of this story. I'll be interested to see your comments about this chapter. On with the show!

* * *

><p>"Elena, hold still." Jenna tugged the last button on the back of Elena's dress closed.<p>

"I still don't understand why I let them talk me into this." Elena studied her reflection in the mirror and tried to smooth the barely-visible bulge at the front of her dress. "I still look pregnant."

"You had a baby five weeks ago." Jenna gave her a critical look. "Trust me, most women would die to look like you right now."

"But do those women ride on a parade float a month after they had a baby?"

""Not sure how many of them were homecoming queen. This is your class' ten year anniversary. You couldn't exactly skip the parade." Jenna fussed with one of the combs in Elena's hair.

"Oh, I think I could have." Elena pushed her sleeve up her arm. Thankfully, it was unusually warm for the mid-October afternoon. Otherwise, she would never have consented to letting Damon watch Claire on the side of the parade route. It had taken her long enough to get over the last cold. She'd only just now felt caught up on her sleep. She didn't want to repeat that any time soon.

"Are you ready?" Jackson pounded at the door to Elena's bedroom. "If you take much longer, we won't be able to get a spot to catch any candy."

"Your spot is saved, remember? You won't have any trouble getting any candy." Elena opened the door and looked down at her nephew. "If you help Uncle Damon with Claire, I promise I'll save all my Lemon Heads for you." She was thankful that Damon had finally convinced Claire taking a bottle was possible last week.

"Come on, ladies, let's go!" Ric called up the stairs.

"Did your dad send you up?" Jenna smoothed Jackson's reddish-brown hair. He must have just taken off his baseball cap. Jackson tried to look innocent, but it wasn't working. "Ric, we'll be down in a second." She turned and sighed. "Try to enjoy yourself. Smile. You look beautiful."

* * *

><p>"You have everything?" Elena rummaged through the diaper bag. Diapers. Wipes. Two bottles. A change of clothes. Baby blankets.<p>

"Elena, I think you packed everything except for a crib." He tried not to look too closely at Elena. With her hair falling in waves over her shoulders and the deep blue dress that clung to her in all the right places - being a nursing mom emphasized certain assets even beyond normal for Elena. Looking more closely at her, he was reminded just a little too much of the Miss Mystic Falls pagent, and that was a day he'd rather forget.- despite the connection he'd felt while dancing with Elena for the first time. At least that memory distracted him from the urge to bring his lips to hers. He busied himself with adjusting Claire's tiny pink hat.

"Let's get this over with." Elena forced a smile as she stepped into the back of the convertible.

"That's the spirit." Damon shut the door behind her as he backed away from the car. "You really do look beautiful."

Elena was surprised to find herself blushing. "Thanks." She waved at Claire as Damon waved her hand in return.

"Ready Mrs. Salvatore?" The driver turned and looked at her.

"As I'll ever be." she looked at the series of decorated convertibles in front and behind her. Since this was the high school's 100th birthday, they had the homecoming kings and queens from almost every ten year interval. Most cars contained both the king and queen, only the occasional car had a single rider. Elena tried not to look at the empty seat next to her.

The car slowly rolled down the street - part of the seemingly never ending caravan. This seriously had to be one of the longest high school parades in the country.

Soon, the cheering crowd and children running alongside the car begging for candy had pulled her from her gloom. Elena smiled in spite of herself as she reached into her bag of candy - careful to save Jackson his favorites.

"Elena!"

Elena squinted into the crowd. "Bonnie!" She waved back as she noticed Caysen's arm wrapped around her friend's shoulder. They looked very cozy. Bonnie held up her left hand and pointed to it. She yelled something, but Elena couldn't make it out. "What?"

Bonnie gestured more emphatically at her ring finger. A bright diamond sparkled on her hand.

"Congratulations!" Elena turned and yelled as her car pulled away.

The parade dragged on and on. Finally, the grandstands rose in the distance. Elena shifted on her perch on the back of the seat. She'd long-since lost feeling in her legs.

"Lay-nah!" Kennedy jumped up and down on the bleacher seat next to Jenna.

The car slowed to a stop as they neared the end of the parade route. Elena reached into her bag and pulled out a sucker. She tossed it to Jackson who had run to the side of the car. "Take that to your sister." Jackson sped away and jogged back to her side. "DId you help out?" She looked over JAckson's head at Claire - apparently sleeping peacefully in Damon's arms.

"I even threw away a diaper." He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"That deserves a handful." She dropped a half-dozen boxes of his favorite candy into his waiting hands. "I'll give you more when we're finished." She winked at him as the car began to move again.

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Elena's legs buckled as she slid out of the car. Ric reached out and caught her hand. "My legs are asleep." She stomped her feet, trying to get the blood supply pumping.<p>

"Here you go." Damon handed Claire back to Elena as his hand trailed along her arm. "Time for me to go be official." She reached up and straightened his tie before he walked to the stage where it was his job to introduce the high school officials to kick off the night's homecoming festivities.

"Oh, let me see her." Bonnie scooped Claire back out of Elena's arms. "She's gotten so big!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena pointed at Bonnie's ring. She wrapped her arms around her friend in excitement.

"It just happened." Bonnie's grin could have lit an entire room. "He asked me last night. I think he wanted to show off tomorrow."

"Congratulations!" Elena smiled. She was happy for her friend, despite the knowledge that she'd be encountering "Shower Guy" for a very long time.

"Are you meeting us at the Grill tonight?"

"I don't know." Elena looked hesitantly at Claire. "Its kind of late."

"Elena, it isn't even six o'clock yet." Bonnie frowned. "We could almost get the early bird discount." She gave her friend a serious look. "We need to talk."

"Ok, Girl, spill." Bonnie leaned over the table as she spoke softly to Elena. The waitress had taken the last of their dishes, and they sat waiting for their coffee. Caysen joined the cluster of guys surrounding the pool tables. Elena had the distinct feeling he'd been told to make himself scarce after dinner.

"About what?"

Bonnie glowered at her. 'I don't think I'm the only one with news. What's up with you and Damon?"

Elena looked confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She glanced in Damon's direction, but he was deep in conversation with Sheriff Forbes.

Bonnie stared at her friend and realized Elena was telling the truth - at least from her point of view. She really didn't seem to think there was anything between them. She decided to drop the topic of conversation for now. Elena seemed happier than she'd seen her in months, and she didn't want to say anything to throw her back over the edge.

Claire began to fuss as she chewed on her fist. Elena reached for the diaper bag, planning to retreat a light blanket; but she realized she'd left it in the car. Sighing in exasperation, she frowned. "Can you hold her? I left the diaper bag in my car." She threaded her way through the packed foyer of the Grill after the parade as she walked to where Damon had parked the car.

While walking to the car, she thought about Bonnie's comment. Why would she think something was going on between Elena and Damon? He'd been helping her with Claire - and generally keeping her sane since Stefan's death - but that was all. Wasn't it?

They'd had to park fairly far from the restaurant. Most of the town had turned out for the parade. She walked through the darkness and unlocked her car before she reached into the back seat to retrieve the bag.

"Elena."

She turned around as she looked to see who'd called out to her. "Um, hello?"

"It's been a while." Tyler Lockwood stepped out of the shadows next to her SUV.

"Pretty sure that was on purpose." Elena did her best to ignore Tyler as she stepped back onto the curb. "Stefan told you to stay out of Mystic Falls."

Tyler looked around furtively. "I don't think your husband's around here anymore, is he?" He laughed softly to himself. "Unless you count underground."

Elena flinched as she walked faster toward the Grill. Despite the fact he was aware of the sacrifice she'd made, or at least attempted to make, to protect him - things hadn't ended well between them. Stefan had made it clear that after Tyler graduated, he was no longer welcome in Mystic Falls. Carol Lockwood was under the impression that Tyler had chosen much the same life as his uncle, and he was happier away from the town that held so many conflicting memories.

"Don't ignore me Elena." He caught up with her and grabbed her arm while he studied the bag on her shoulder. "My mom was right. You really do have a kid." He pushed her into the alley next to the Grill.

"Her name is Claire. Bonnie has her in the Grill." Elena hoped Tyler might remember the last time he'd chosen to take on Bonnie. Sadly, he seemed a little more dense than usual tonight.

"What did Stefan think about that?"

Elena stared blankly back at him.

"I mean, we all know you and Stefan couldn't..." He stepped closer to Elena. She could smell the alcohol on his breath - and his clothes. Did he bathe in beer tonight? "How did he feel knowing you were sleeping with another guy?"

Elena felt the bile rising in her throat. "Claire is Stefan's daughter, Tyler." She attempted to pry his hand loose from her arm, but he only held on tighter. "You're drunk. Leave me alone."

"Saintly Elena... It was always Matt...until it was Stefan..." He slid his right hand to her shoulder, still holding her left arm tightly. "You'd never even look in my direction."

Elena squirmed in his grip. Earlier tonight, the sidewalk was packed. Now it was a ghost town. Where had everyone gone? "Tyler. Let go. You're really drunk." She struggled harder as he stroked her cheek. "Tyler!" She yelled as his fingers traced the neck line of her dress. "Stop it. You don't want to do this." She drew her knee back and slammed it into him - only succeeding in making him angry. His eyes were tinted amber as he knocked her into the wall.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood and scanned the restaurant. Not only were their coffees getting cold, Claire was getting distinctly restless. What had started as a mewing threatened to erupt into full-blown screams. More than one patron had turned with a less-than-amicable expression on their face. Elena said the car was parked a distance away, but this was becoming ridiculous.<p>

As Claire's fussing turned into tears, Damon turned back to Elena's table. And she wasn't there. "Excuse me, Liz." He crossed the room and stopped next to Bonnie. "Where did Elena go?"

"She just went to get the diaper bag."

Damon nodded. He'd seen her leave, but he didn't understand why she hadn't come back.

"Tyler!" Elena's voice came from a short distance in front of him. "Stop it. You don't want to do this." He heard a scuffle mixed with an animal-like growl. He allowed his vampire nature to take control as he sped in the direction of the noise. Rounding the corner, he felt a flash of anger as Elena attempted unsuccessfully to fight off Tyler's advances.

"She said stop it." Damon's voice had a deadly edge to it as he flung Tyler at the wall. Whatever comment Tyler planned to make was stuck in his throat as Damon's fingers tightened on Tyler's throat.

"Damon, let him go." Elena's words came out in a sob.

He stood there, holding Tyler by the neck as his feet dangled beneath him. He felt the change in his face. He wanted to kill him. Just as he lost touch with the last bit of his human self, he saw Elena's face out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, he lowered Tyler to the ground - still not releasing his air supply. "Never. Touch. Her. Again. Or. I. Will. Kill. You." His words held such menace Tyler didn't hesitate as he scampered into the darkness.

He turned to Elena and was appalled. Her dress was torn, and her shoulders were shaking. Without saying a word, he pulled her into his arms. He felt her body shake with silent tears. "You're bleeding."

Elena reached up and touched the side of her head. Her fingers pulled away - wet and sticky. "I'll be okay."

He buried his face in her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you were going to kill him."

It had taken every ounce of strength Damon had not to kill Tyler. It had been years since he'd felt that kind of bloodlust. But he'd looked at Elena, and he could see the fear in her eyes. He wouldn't make her witness what he was planning to do to Tyler. "You asked me not to." He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders just as Bonnie rounded the corner with Claire.

"What's going on?" Bonnie was stunned at Elena's appearance.

"She'll call you tomorrow." Damon let go of Elena's shoulders, and he was immediately impressed by how quickly she was pulling herself together. "She'll explain then."

Bonnie wasn't easily dissuaded, so she followed them to the car. After Damon had Elena and Claire safely locked inside, he turned to Bonnie. "Let's just say I'd be very grateful if you gave Tyler Lockwood your best witchy-headache."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you take a shower. I'll take care of Claire." Damon offered as they arrived at Elena's house. Once the baby was bathed, diapered, and dressed in her soft pink pajamas, he tapped softly on the bedroom door. Elena hadn't said a word to him as they'd driven home. He knew she'd been frightened - but was she afraid of him or Tyler? "Do you want me to give her a bottle?"<p>

Elena opened the door as she tied the robe around her waist. "No. I think I want to feed her tonight." As she took Claire in her arms, Damon saw the trail of scratches down Elena's neck.

"He hurt you." He reached out and hesitantly touched the flame-red welts.

"But you stopped him." She switched off the light as she walked to the nursery and sat in the glider. Picking up the light blanket, she threw it over her shoulder before sliding her robe down. She locked eyes with Damon. She knew how well he could see in the dark. "Will you stay tonight? I don't want to be alone."

When he answered, his voice was low and serious. "Whatever you need."

The only sound in the room was Claire's satisfied sucking. Elena was sure, though, that Damon could hear the sound of her heartbeat. Something had changed between them, Bonnie was right. But when?

Elena felt as if she'd been torn in half. Part of her was ready, but the other half was focused on the picture on Claire's tiny nightstand.

Claire's drinking slowed, and she fell asleep - a baby smile curling her lips. Elena adjusted her robe before placing her child gently in the crib. She took two steps before she found herself in Damon's embrace. "I don't understand."

He inhaled the soft scent of her shampoo as he pulled her tighter. She'd been through so much tonight. He wasn't sure if she was really ready for this. "Let's go downstairs." He guided her to a seat on the couch. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the marks on her neck and he lifted his fingers to slowly trace them until they disappeared beneath her robe.

"It doesn't hurt. Not anymore." She reached out and wrapped his arm around her. It had been so long since anyone had touched her. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed it as she relaxed into his embrace.

Damon knew this wasn't the night to take anything farther. If nothing else, he'd learned from reading Elena's various baby books that the first time after a baby's arrival made for a memorable night - but not the fun kind. He reached down and pulled a blanket up from the floor and tucked Elena in as he turned so she could get into a more comfortable position. Soon, she was breathing heavily in his arms. He picked her up and gently carried her up the stairs before he tucked her into her bed. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he whispered softly. "We have a lot to talk about."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes:

Nope, I don't own TVD.

Warnings: rated M, character death, language, sensitive subject matter

* * *

><p>An annoying buzzing noise pulled Elena from her sleep. As she was blinking into the darkness surrounding her, it stopped but then started again almost instantly. She reached for her phone, but she didn't show to have missed any calls…and it didn't quite sound like her phone anyway.<p>

Damon's phone. What was it doing here?

Gradually, the events of the night before came flowing back to her. Damon was here - somewhere. She could only imagine what the neighbors were probably thinking. But those kind of thoughts were better saved for after coffee and not just past midnight. The buzzing started again, and she glared at Damon's jacket, still draped over the back of her chair. Rolling out of bed, she patted the pockets until she found his phone.

Three missed calls at 2 o'clock in the morning?

She carefully tugged her robe on, not wanting to irritate her scratched arm and shoulder. She'd been very particular about which side she'd offered Claire earlier in the evening. Stepping into the hall, she hesitated for a moment. Did she even know if Damon was here?

Of course he was.

She'd asked him to stay.

She descended the stairs and saw him stretched on the couch. Once again, his dress shirt and tie had been discarded and lay on the floor beside him. His legs were crossed at his ankles, and he honestly didn't look very comfortable.

The phone buzzed to life in her hand again. He shot upright and turned around.

"Your phone." Elena tossed it to him and sat in the chair - wondering what would call for repeated phone calls in the middle of the night.

"Tell her I'll be right there." Damon bent over and picked up his shirt. "How bad is it?" He pulled his now very wrinkled shirt on over his t-shirt. "Thanks for letting me know, Liz." He looked deadly serious as he ended the call. "That was Liz Forbes. There's been an accident. Tyler Lockwood was involved. I need to go." He stepped closer to Elena and laid his hand on her arm. "You'll be alright?" He caught a good look at her in the light from the lamp in the entryway, and he almost called Liz back. Elena's jaw was bruised and scratches covered her neck and cheek. Looking at how Tyler's uncontrolled rage had left Elena, he wished he hadn't let Tyler go the night before. Of course, if what Liz told him was correct, nature may have taken its course in dealing with Tyler.

"Go. I'll be fine." She followed him to the door and locked it behind him.

* * *

><p>Damon walked through the now-familiar doors to the hosptial. Once, not too long ago, a trip to the hospital would be one of the hardest tests of his excellent self-control. Now, after being exposed to the not-so-faint blood smell so often, he could easily walk through the too-clean corridors and focus on his business at hand.<p>

Pre-dawn hours at the hospital were a study in contrasts. The lights were darkened and the noise from speakers and machines kept to a minimum. However, those that wandered the halls at this time of night had such a sense of purpose. People weren't here now unless they absolutely had to be.

"Liz?" He walked into the waiting room for the surgery suite. He looked around and didn't see Carol Lockwood.

Liz was standing in the corner of the room - her phone pressed to her ear. She motioned to Damon, letting him know she'd seen him come in. He'd seen Liz in that mode often enough. Last time, she'd been in charge of the rescue efforts after the storm struck their town.

He made his way to a cluster of couches at the far side of the room before he sat down and thumbed through a magazine while he waited.

"Thanks for coming, Damon. Carol stepped out for some air, but she should be right back. You didn't pass her on the way in?"

"No, but I came through the main lobby." The side entrance was closer, but it was directly across from the blood bank. No use taking any unnecessary risks. "So what happened?" He put the magazine down and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"We're still trying to put all the pieces together." Liz came and sat on a love seat perpendicular to the couch. "We know earlier tonight, he was drinking with some high school buddies after the parade - doing shots at the Grill." She grimaced. They'd been making progress with the bartenders at the Grill. "Apparently the bartender didn't cut Tyler off because he said he was walking home." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He left before the rest of them did." Liz pursed her lips. "After that, things get sketchy. Someone said they saw him in a fight outside the Grill. He ran off, but we're not sure what happened. I was told a girl was involved. We'd like to talk to her - find out what he said to her."

Damon nodded his head without meeting Liz's eyes. "You didn't just call me to support Carol."

Silence fell between them. They'd been friends long enough that Liz could Damon was hesitating. "Do you know who Tyler was fighting?"

'I wouldn't call it a fight." Damon admitted. "I pulled him off Elena in the alley."

"It really was Elena." Liz seemed to wish her informant had been wrong. "I wasn't sure, but from the information I had, it sounded like that was who it must have been. Then, I remembered you never came back to finish your drink last night, and I put the pieces together. Is she alright?"

He tensed as he remembered Elena's appearance when he pulled Tyler away from her. "It was a good I got there when I did. She was pretty messed up. I was going to have her come talk to you today."

"I'm not sure if that's going to be necessary anymore."

"That bad?" Part of him was relieved to at the potential to have Tyler gone from Mystic Falls for good, but then he surprised himself. He knew how much losing her son would impact Carol. He didn't want that for his friend.

As if on cue, Carol Lockwood came through the door holding tight to a bottle of water. She'd obviously been taken by surprise at receiving a phone call in the middle of the night. Damon wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her without make-up.

Liz took the opportunity to step away and make a new phone call.

"Thank you for coming. I didn't have anyone else for Liz to call." She looked at him in relief. For the first time, Damon realized just how alone Carol was. He was struck by the irony of him being the main source of support for three different single women.

"I got here as soon as I could."

"I just don't understand it. He came home, and he was ranting about not knowing why he did it. He didn't mean to hurt her." Carol's eyes filled with tears. "He just wanted it over. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to be like Mason, but he couldn't even do that right." Tears began to spill down Carol's cheeks. "What did he mean?"

Damon forced himself to remain calm. Tyler had deliberately attacked Elena to try to get Damon to react. He'd used Elena as bait; he wanted Damon to kill him.

"Then he grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house. I didn't know where he was. I kept waiting for him to come back, but then Liz called."

Liz took Carol's hands. "We can't find any skid marks. He didn't try to stop, Carol. We believe he deliberately drove into the tree."

* * *

><p>Elena straightened Claire's hat before she pulled her out of the car seat. She'd waited until late in the afternoon in the hope that the weather would warm up but a cool breeze blew through the scattered trees. She wished she'd called Jenna to watch the baby.<p>

She slowly made her way through the once-familiar path before she stopped in front of the large gray stone. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad. I brought Claire out to visit." But Elena knew she was only putting off the inevitable. She hadn't come to visit her parents. Her destination was just over the low hill.

Taking a deep breath, she held Claire more tightly as she followed the walkway. Sooner than she would have liked, she stood before the charcoal headstone marked Stefan Salvatore. Off to the side of Stefan's grave was a small stone bench. She didn't remember it being there before, but she didn't really remember much from those early days. Backing up, she perched lightly on the edge of the seat. The cold stone pulled the heat from her legs - much like being here sucked the life out of her.

"Hi Stefan." Her voice wasn't even as loud as a whisper. "I brought Claire to see you." She tucked a blanket more firmly over Claire's legs. "She's such a good baby. She has to take after you. My mom always said I cried all the time. Of course, those first few weeks were hard, but Damon was there." Her voice cracked. She knew Stefan would have loved to have been the one sleeping with Claire on his chest. "You'd be so proud of your brother. He's really good with her." She sniffed. Claire would never know her real father. "Even on the night she was so sick and all she did was scream. He just walked all night and held her so I could sleep." Elena wiped the tears off her cheeks before they dripped on Claire's head. "I miss you, Stefan."

"I thought I'd find you here."

Elena jumped and jostled Claire wide-awake. She spun and saw Jeremy walking down the path.

"Whoa! What happened to your cheek? Is that what Tyler did?" Jeremy's face flushed with anger when Elena nodded. "I'm going to kill him."

"No you're not." Elena shook her head.

Jeremy studied the marks on his sister's neck. "He should have learned by now not to bother you."

"Jeremy, what he is...it isn't his fault. If Katherine had never come to town, Tyler would still be your friend. Besides, he's in the hospital. He rammed his truck into a tree last night."

Jeremy looked at her in surprise and sat on the bench next to his sister. "Was he drunk?"

"Yep. Damon's at the hospital with Carol right now. It doesn't look good." Elena wrapped the blanket over Claire's arms. Her skin had taken on the lacy appearance Elena had begun to associate with keeping Claire out in the cold too long. "I need to get her out of the wind. I'm not doing the ear infection thing again."

"Want to go to the Grill? I'll buy you coffee."

Elena sat and stirred the sugar into her coffee. "How did you know where I was?" Claire had fallen asleep on the short car ride over, and she lay still in her carrier in the booth next to Elena.

"Are you kidding?" He rolled his eyes. "Ever since Mom and Dad died, if something was bothering you, I always knew to look in the cemetery. When you weren't home today..." He shrugged.

Elena sipped her coffee while Jeremy waited for her to be ready to talk.

"Did Bonnie call you?"

"Mmmhmmm." Jeremy nodded as he took a bite of chocolate cake.

"Figures. That's the only way you would have known Tyler's the one who hit me. She was there."

"She was waiting for you to call her this morning."

"I forgot." Elena held her head in her hands. "I'm horrible."

"She knew you had a lot on your mind. Did you know Damon told Bonnie to give Tyler a witch-headache?"

Elena's eyes widened as she stared at her brother.

"I'll take that as a no. She didn't have a chance, though. She didn't see him again last night."

"Jeremy, you didn't really come down to talk to me about Tyler."

Jeremy shook his head and backed away as the waitress refilled his coffee. Tearing open his packet of sugar, he shook it in before stirring it slowly. "Elena, I'm your brother. I care about you." A look of mild concern came over Elena's face. Jeremy didn't often pull the worried brother routine. "I know you're beating yourself up right now." He stared earnestly at her. "I want you to listen to me. I know how much you miss Stefan. I heard you at the cemetery. I also heard who else you were talking about." Elena started to talk, but he stilled her with a look. "You loved Stefan. Everyone who saw the two of you together knew that. You'd never cheat on him. But he's gone now.

"I can tell you this as a husband if something happened to me, I'd want Hannah to know it was okay to move on. I love her, and nothing is more important to me than for her to be happy. Stefan felt the same way about you."

Elena suddenly found the pattern in the table very interesting.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I know you. Don't keep yourself from being happy because you're afraid of what people will say. Stefan wouldn't want you to be alone."

A small smile tugged at Elena's cheeks. "The kids at your school are lucky to have you for a counselor."

"That's what you get paid the big bucks for."

* * *

><p>The afternoon spent at the Class of 2011 picnic had been grueling. She'd had to endure a never-ending flow of people she'd grown up with but scarcely known as they'd cooed over Claire while offering their condolences for her loss of Stefan.<p>

If they'd cared so much, they would have been there for her eight months ago.

She was exhausted - both in mind and body as she arrived home. Elena put Claire's carrier down in the entryway as she knelt and took the little girl out. "Damon?" She followed the smell of Italian into the kitchen.

Damon stood - stirring a pot on the stove. "Did Jeremy find you?"

"He called you?"

"Nope, but I saw him walking away from the house as I turned onto the street. I didn't think he was looking for me." Damon offered her a taste of the sauce and waited for her nod of approval. "Still needs to cook a little longer. Come on." He motioned to the couch. "You look exhausted."

"Not the most fun afternoon I've ever had. I have another party to go to tomorrow...what were we thinking when we voted to do these our senior year? If I wanted to keep in touch with my classmates, I would have." Elena sat on the couch and studied Damon's face. He seemed to be in an understandably serious mood. "You look like hell. How's Tyler?"

"Still in ICU." He squinted and raised his eyebrows. "We need to talk." He gave a half nod.

Elena swallowed as he reached down and pulled her feet into his lap.

He absently stroked his leg as he asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Is it wrong if I said I'm not sure?"

Damon laughed. "No." Of all the answers he'd prepared himself for during his hours of waiting at the hospital, that wasn't one of them.

Elena felt her cheeks redden. She wrote romantic novels for a living, and here she sat - tongue tied while talking to a man she'd known for almost 12 years. "I know I care about you. And I have to be honest. I need you. If you hadn't been here these past few weeks, I'd never have survived. I'll admit it. I'm afraid of doing anything that might keep you from helping with Claire."

He looked surprised. "Elena, I promise you, no matter what. I'll always be here for Claire."

Elena babbled on - once the words started, she was struggling to shut them off. "Yesterday, just after the parade, Bonnie came up to me and asked what was going on between the two of us, and I acted like she was crazy. Today I was talking with Jeremy, and I realized she wasn't insane."

"That's why he was here? He was talking about us?" A frown wrinkled his forehead in an expression that reminded her so much of Stefan, it tugged at her heart. When had she and Damon turned into us?

She nodded slowly, not quite ready to try to put what she was feeling into words. Great. An author who couldn't describe an emotion...no wonder she was still facing writer's block the size of the Great Wall of China.

"Your brother's a smart guy."

"But I still don't know what's going on between us." He lowered her feet to the floor and slid closer to her on the couch.

"Are you willing to try to find out?"

Elena nodded shyly. Somewhere, deep inside, she'd known that she was the reason why Damon had never left. He might use Ric's family and his responsibility to the town and the historic Salvatore home as excuses – but they were just convenient. Looking at him now, she understood that she was the reason he'd never ventured from Mystic Falls.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close to him. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed having someone touch her…hold her. Elena felt safe for the first time in a very long time. His lips lightly brushed the top of her head. "Then that's all I need to know."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I don't own TVD - I just borrow the characters on occasion.

Warnings: language, character death, sensitive subject matter

Before we get into the chapter, I hope don't mind if I take just a moment to clear a couple of things up. I'm not trying to be rude…or less than appreciative to all my lovely fans. But I've gotten a few PMs in a similar vein, and I figured there might be more than just those readers asking the same questions….

Yes, this story is a re-post. While I'd like to hope that means I'll be able to post updates faster than typical stories…I'm also editing as I go along. If I don't have time to edit, then I'm not posting the chapter.

I'm moving…as in – tomorrow. My family's doing a 2 phase move. The first move happens this week and the second in early June. Sometimes I need to pack or make sure my kids are still sane.

I'm a writer….as in – that's how I get paid in real life. I'm currently in-process on two projects with a third book in the edits stage. When I started this, I was between projects. That has changed. It's a good thing for me, but it's making things a bit slower for y'all. My apologies.

Hopefully, that will clear up a few of the questions about why I don't simply post this story all at once.

* * *

><p>For the second time within the same 24-hour period, Damon sat on the couch in the ICU waiting room flipping through out-of-date magazines. He hoped whatever designer had selected the not-quite-olive furniture had to sit on it. For a long time. Wooden doors were probably more comfortable than the vaguely-plastic cushions. A wooden door would definitely be quieter. Every time he shifted as much as half an inch, a crackle fit to raise the dead signaled his movements, sending everyone in the room's heads spinning his direction.<p>

When he'd arrived, Carol had been seated stiffly on the edge of the chair to his right. After much persuading, he'd managed to convince her to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. If a crisis arose, she'd be less than three minutes from the ICU. Damon might be able to sit for hours or days, but his friend couldn't.

Finally, after making sure Damon had her cell phone number programed into his phone as well as writing the number on the whiteboard in the waiting room, Carol reluctantly walked in the direction of the cafeteria. Damon wasn't sure if she'd actually eat or just stare at her food. He strongly suspected the latter. Tyler had awakened during the night, but they were still strictly controlling his visitors. When Carol had come out of his room a few hours earlier, her face was a similar shade of gray to the faded ceiling tiles. Not a good sign.

"Mr. Salvatore?" A nurse craned her head and surveyed the room from behind the door with the sign _Please turn all cell phones off._

Damon's head snapped up in response. He wasn't sure why she didn't just announce why she needed him. While the area had been bustling with relatives and friends and medical staff earlier, they'd dwindled away. He was the only one in the waiting area at this time of day. Hiding his annoyance, he quickly made his way to her side.

"You can go see him now." She motioned over her shoulder and pointed in the direction of the oversized windows.

"Thank you." So Carol had put him on the list after all. Not a family member. Definitely not one of Tyler's friends. Damon knew that the majority of the hospital staff was using vervaine, meaning that he could only pay a visit to Tyler if Carol were convinced it would be a good idea. He'd volunteered to give her son a little _older brotherly _advice.

His hints must have worked. He'd wanted Carol to be far away when he had his discussion with Tyler. This was a conversation not meant to be overheard by those not involved in it.

"Through the double doors - third door on your left. He's still very weak, so try not to stay too long."

"I won't." Of that, Damon was very sure. What he had to say wouldn't take long. He put his hand to the door and took a deep breath before pushing it open. Saying he was still angry with Tyler was an understatement, but he knew the importance of keeping himself under control right now.

Tyler cracked his left eye as Damon walked into the room. Damon thought he saw a hint of surprise flash over Tyler's face, but it was difficult to tell beneath all the bandages. "What are you doing here?" Tyler's voice was cracked and muffled.

"Someone had to keep your mother company after you decided to turn a tree into your hood ornament. Liz called me." Damon stood next to the bed and stared down at Tyler. "Your mom told me what you said before you wrecked your car. What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Tyler's non-bandaged eye stared back at him. "Of all people, you know what it's like to live with something like this. I wanted it over."

"So that's why you really attacked Elena? To try to get me to help you with some kind of vampire-assisted suicide?" Damon's hands curled on the bed rail and he heard the plastic give a threatening crack.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. Really." He flinched as he swallowed. "That's what I'm trying to say. I never know what's going to happen when I get mad. It's like...I'm not even myself. I'm some kind of monster. Is she okay?"

Damon thought back to when he'd draped his jacket over Elena's torn dress and bleeding skin. "She'll be alright - no thanks to you."

He wasn't in the mood for handing out pity. Not when he knew that Mason had learned a way to control himself. If Tyler had known he was dangerous, he should have stayed away from Elena. And if Claire had been there… Damon felt his own inner monster try to come out to play.

Tyler flinched, although Damon wasn't sure if it was from pain or regret. "I should have waited. It was still too close to the full moon. I hate being like this." His brown eye looked up at Damon - an unspoken accusation. He paused and took a breath. "I thought you'd understand."

Damon glared at him. Tyler wasn't even denying what he'd tried to do. He saw a hint of his old self in Tyler - willing to use whoever was necessary - and that made him even more angry. "I understand _this._ If you _ever_ come close to Elena again, I will tear you apart while making sure I don't kill you. Mason was a jerk, but he learned how to keep the people around him safe. You need to take a lesson from your uncle."

"That's what I was trying to do."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming here. Sorry I bailed on the picnic." Elena took Bonnie's jacket as she came into the house. She knew she was taking the easy way out, but being the widow of a vampire with an infant on her hip was enough to deal with every day. Going to the reunion picnic knowing that she looked like she'd gone several rounds in the boxing ring was simply more than she could handle.<p>

Looking at Bonnie's reaction when Elena had opened the door convinced her that she'd made a good decision. Even with plenty of warning, she hadn't missed her friend's gasp of surprise.

Bonnie studied Elena's bruised face. "You didn't miss anything. It was pretty boring. Lots of guys who'd looked much better ten years ago were hitting on girls they barely knew their names back in high school. Not exactly the highlight of my year. I was glad you gave me a reason to leave. Are you sure you're okay?"

Elena nodded. "It looks worse than it feels."

"It looks pretty bad.

"Where's Claire?"

"Asleep, and I'm hoping she stays that way for a little bit. Want some coffee?" Elena stepped into the kitchen. She noticed Bonnie continuing to stare. This wasn't why she'd asked her best friend to come over. If she wanted someone to stare at her face and cringe, she could have just called Damon and asked him to come back over to her house.

"Really, I'm fine. I want to know about this." Elena pointed to Bonnie's ring, trying to change the subject. "Have you two set a date?"

"January 10th."

Elena set her cup on the table as she stared blankly at Bonnie. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, you heard me right." Bonnie's smile faded. "Caysen's mom is really sick. Cancer. He wants to make sure she's here for the wedding."

Elena counted on her fingers. "That's barely three months." She took a sip of coffee, wishing it were laced with something stronger. "What did your dad say?"

"Before or after he asked if I was pregnant?"

Elena choked on her coffee. She had to admit, she'd been trying to decide how to ask the same question. "After."

"Once I convinced him the answer to that question was no, he was actually fine with it. I think he's just happy I've found the one." Bonnie's face took on a dreamy expression. "And I have, Elena. Dad said that if I knew Caysen was the right one for me, I really didn't need to think about what anyone else would say."

Elena ignored Bonnie's smirk ... that last comment was apparently intended as a barely-veiled message to her. "Will your dad be catering?"

"He's just happy we decided after Christmas. The wedding's going to be really small, though. There aren't many Bennetts around." Bonnie ran her finger around the rim of her coffee cup. "Do you think Kennedy would be my flower girl?"

"You can ask Jenna. They're going to be here in a little bit. She wanted to show me something, and I said I'd be home. How are you going to get everything together that fast?"

"I'm counting on my maid of honor for that." Bonnie gave her a hesitant smile. "Will you?"

"Are you sure you don't want someone who can actually fit in a dress?"

"Don't give me that." Bonnie swatted Elena's arm. "I just hope I look as good as you do after I have a baby." Bonnie laughed. "And the answer to your question is still no. I'm really not pregnant."

A sharp series of knocks threatened to topple the front door. Only one herd made that much noise. If they woke up Claire….

"And that would be Jenna with her crew." Elena jumped to her feet while the

"Trick or treat!" A very large ladybug hopped into Elena's living room.

"A little early, don't you think?"

"Trick or treat!" Kennedy insisted.

"You can thank your nephew for that. He _helped_ explain Halloween to her today." Jenna frowned at her son.

"I just wanted to make sure last year didn't happen again."

No one wanted a repeat of last year. Without explaining what they were doing, Kennedy and Jackson happily mounted the stairs at Damon's house, only to have a very confused Kennedy when Damon handed her one Hershey bar – not the entire bowl. After an unsuccessful attempt to explain the concept of _just one _to the two year old from Ric, Damon relented and gave her the entire pumpkin-shaped bowl.

"That's…actually probably a good idea." Elena reluctantly nodded at her nephew.

"Trick!"

Tug. Kennedy's fingers took hold of the hem of Elena's jacket.

"Or!"

Tug.

"Treat!" Kennedy gave an insistent pull on Elena's jacket with each word.

"You are an awfully cute bug." Elena bent down and scooped her up. "Let me see what I can do." She carried Kennedy into the kitchen as she looked over her niece's shoulder. "You could have at least warned me that she wanted candy." Elena sat Kennedy down on the counter while she dug through the pantry. "I have a bag of chocolate chips. You could get your mom to make cookies when you get home."

"Cookies!" Kennedy grabbed the bag and stuffed it into her trick or treat bag.

"Thank you, Elena. Just see if I watch Claire for you on Friday."

"What's Friday?"

"Crap." Jenna muttered under her breath. As a scandalized Jackson looked on, she pursed her lips. "Obviously, you didn't know." She raised her eyebrows and looked at the floor. "I said _nothing_."

"Jenna, I have a question for you." Bonnie appeared to be trying to bail Jenna out of her predicament she'd gotten herself into. Bonnie knew about Friday too.

"What's Friday?" Elena turned to her friend.

Bonnie acted like she couldn't hear Elena. "Could I borrow your kids for my wedding?"

"You want _her_?" Jenna nodded to Kennedy.

"She's just so cute." Bonnie laughed.

"And she knows it. Come on, you two. You got what you wanted. Let's give Aunt Elena some peace and quiet."

* * *

><p>Damon walked up the sidewalk balancing a pizza box just as Bonnie stepped out onto the porch.<p>

"I didn't know you had dinner plans."

"Neither did I." Elena looked slightly suspicious.

"It's hard to find a babysitter on short notice." Damon smirked. "I thought this was as close to a date as I was going to get tonight."

Bonnie looked back and forth between Elena and Damon - so much for nothing going on between the pair. Elena hadn't even flinched when Damon called tonight's plans a date. "I think that's my cue to leave." She turned back and called into the house. "Remember...Saturday morning if you want any say in what you'll be wearing."

"I'll be there, Bonnie."

"Otherwise, I'm going with pink taffeta."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh no. I'm not going to look like a pink cupcake at your wedding. I'll be there."

"Bring Kennedy. We need to see what size she is."

"That should be amusing." Bonnie had never tried to shop with Kennedy in tow. Her friend might never have children after that experience.

Elena closed the door behind Bonnie and inhaled. "You picked up pizza?"

"Think of it as dinner and a movie. We'll just have to check the television to see about the movie." A whimper came from upstairs. "You go take care of her. I'll keep this hot."

Elena went upstairs just as the whimper turned into a full-blown wail. "I hear you." She tickled Claire's stomach and was rewarded with a smile. "I think you know just how cute you are too. Please don't take after your cousin. Are you already hungry?" It seemed like she'd just fed her an hour ago. Claire was definitely in growth-spurt territory.

She sat in the chair and unbuttoned her shirt. Claire reached up to play with her hair. "Oh, please don't start pulling my hair." She tugged the handful of hair away from Claire's grip.

After Claire was satisfied, Elena walked down the stairs with her. She turned and looked in the direction of the kitchen but was surprised to see flickering coming from the dining room. "Candles?"

"We're going for a fine dining experience tonight." He took Claire from her and placed her on the ocean-themed activity gym on the floor.

For the first time, Elena focused on what Damon was wearing. His dark-washed jeans weren't out of character. But he was wearing a button down shirt…and a tie. "I'm seriously underdressed."

Her heart churned in her chest, causing the corner of Damon's lips to turn up in a grin. God, she was nervous. If only Damon hadn't called this a date. She'd eaten with Damon—probably hundreds of times. What was different about tonight?

And then she noticed the look in his eyes…and she knew exactly what was different.

This was. A _date. _And he wasn't going to let her forget it. His eyes roamed her face like a museum visitor staring at a work of art.

She was on a date. With _Damon_.

She summoned her courage and swallowed thickly. Yes, this was a date. But under the current of barely contained fear…she had to admit that she was excited.

"You always look gorgeous." He pulled out her chair and pushed it in after she took a seat.

Rain began to fall outside and lightning flashed in the distance. Damon carried the last of the dishes into the kitchen as Elena came down the stairs from putting Claire to bed. Elena's shoulders tensed as thunder clapped and shook the windows. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, clearly uneasy. Damon settled next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's just rain - no storms. I checked the radar."

He used the remote control to flip through the channels just as his cell phone buzzed. "_Hello_?" A concerned expression washed over his face. He turned his back to Elena and walked into the kitchen.

Elena could see the tension ripple through the muscles on his back.

"When did it happen?" He paused. "Do you need any help?" He drummed his fingers on the edge of the countertop. "Thursday...Tell her to call if she needs me."

Damon ended the call and stood silently in the kitchen.

"Damon?" Elena came to stand next to him.

He clenched his jaw as he looked into her face. "Tyler Lockwood died."

"What happened?"

"The doctors think it was a blood clot from the wreck. His heart stopped."

"Do you need to go to Carol?" She jumped as thunder rolled in the distance.

Damon entwined his fingers with hers as he walked back to the couch. "No, Liz is taking her home. The doctors gave her something to help her sleep." He sat back on the couch and pulled her next to him. "I hate this for Carol, but it really is better it happened this way."

Elena stared at him in surprise.

Damon's voice took on a dangerous edge. "He didn't want to live with the curse any longer, and he knew how to get me to do what he wanted."

"He's not stronger than you are."

Damon reached out and stroked her cheek. "No, but he knew I'd kill him if he hurt you again."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes: Nope - TVD still doesn't belong to me. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. I'm just borrowing the characters. I'll give them back.

Warnings (please note a new warning for this story): mild adult content (and before you get excited - remember my "no smut" policy), language, character death, sensitive subject matter

I'm sorry about the delay. This whole "moving" thing is taking a lot more of my time than expected. I hope to get back in a regular posting pattern. Thanks for sticking with me.

Ok...before you start reading, remember that the last chapter was early October. Sorry. I know I hinted at some sort of event Damon had planned…but that chapter was lost in the papers from my move, and I totally can't remember where I was going with the new edits. My apologies.

This chapter opens on the day after Thanksgiving and moves through Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>Damon stood at the edge of Founder's Hall - watching Elena circulate and welcome their guests. As acting mayor during Carol Lockwood's extended leave of absence, he'd become the host for the black tie event. Despite her initial reluctance to act as hostess, Elena had proven far more than simply up to the task. He doubted if she even realized how comfortable she looked in this role.<p>

Her parents had raised her to be part of this element of society. His dad would have loved Dr. and Mrs. Gilbert. Damon knew probably would have hated them. He practically had to pinch himself now. How on earth had he become _this _version of himself.

He let out a long breath. He knew the answer. And she was standing almost directly across the hall from him, shaking hands with yet another old geezer trying to take a peek at her still-breastfeeding-enhanced chest.

While her curves were definitely appealing, they weren't the reason he found himself transfixed by the sight of her mingling among the Mystic Falls elite. She was born for this role. No wonder she managed the crowds at booksignings so effortlessly.

And then the spell was broken. As if she felt Damon's gaze, she looked up from her conversation with the elder Mr. Fell and locked eyes with Damon. A faint pink blush colored her cheeks while she nodded, pretending to understand what the older gentleman had just told her.

Deciding to take pity on her, Damon walked to her side and wrapped his hand around her waist, his hand resting lightly on her hip. "I think it's time for my big speech. Excuse me. You don't mind if I borrow her?" They walked down the curving staircase together and crossed the candle-lit foyer.

"Thank you." Hushed relief flooded out of her as they moved toward the front doors. When they stepped onto the stone patio behind the building, relief washed over Elena's face. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to have a real Christmas tree ever again."

"What, too much pine for you?" Damon fought the urge to wrap an errant strand of hair back into her upswept bun.

"It's like an air freshener factory exploded in there." Elena laughed with an ease that he hadn't heard in far too long.

He forced his hands into his pockets to steady himself from the almost overwhelming urge to touch her. Having Elena acting as his other half…his better half… was a bad idea – for him.

He turned back to look at the decorations to distract himself.

The senior ladies of the Founding Families had truly thrown themselves into this year's theme of "A Candlelight Christmas" - a nod to the town's historic roots. Despite it being the night after Thanksgiving, an unusually large crowd was in attendance.

On some invisible cue, the guests turned to follow Damon and Elena outside. Their short moment of peace was over.

Damon stopped next to one of the outdoor heaters, necessary on this almost-winter night, despite its lack of historical authenticity. "I'll keep this short." He bent down and almost kissed her cheek.

_Damn_ it. He had to get himself under control.

He and Elena were trying…trying what? Saying they were walking on thin ice was an understatement. And they definitely weren't wanting the change in relationship status public knowledge. Not yet. But judging from the knowing looks being exchanged by the guests - he wasn't sure if he and Elena were really successfully hiding anything.

He stood and walked behind the microphone as the band stopped playing. The last of the guests filed out from inside the house and clustered together on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>As he addressed the crowd, Elena was once more able to see the southern gentleman Damon had been raised to be. The assembled guests were quiet as he spoke. "I want to thank all of you for coming tonight of the Historic Homes Candlelight Tour. I know that your attendance tonight means you've been a generous donor to this year's fundraiser. The restoration of the historic Mystic Falls cemetery is a cause close to my heart, as I'm sure it is all of yours as well. Tonight's festivities are a way of saying thank you to all of you. Mayor Lockwood sends her regrets for her absence, but she asked that I wish all of you a Happy Holidays. Please, enjoy the rest of your evening as the dance floor is officially open."<p>

Damon walked to Elena's side as he extended his hand. His eyes signaled he was ready to play with fire. "May I have the honor?" He bent from the waist as he took her fingertips lightly in his hand.

"There's no music, Damon." Elena fought the flock of butterflies that had taken roost in her stomach. _This is Damon_, she reminded herself. _You've danced with him dozens of times. _

Never like this. The words came unbidden to her mind.

"But there will be." He took her hand and led her to the center of the floor just as the opening chords of "All I Need" began to play. "The host gets to select the playlist."

"You remembered?"

"Always." Damon guided her in the slow dance. A few scattered guests took to the floor, but most stood watching.

"Everyone's looking at us."

"Because they can't take their eyes of what a beautiful couple we make." His eyes flashed as he smiled at Elena.

"So we're a couple now?"

"Elena," his voice took on a husky edge, "I know we talked about this. And needing to take it slow. But I think there's only one person here tonight who doesn't realize we're a couple." He gave her a meaningful look.

"No." If she tried to deny it, she'd be lying. To the people of the town. To Damon. And most of all, to herself.

It almost took more courage than she thought she possessed. She slid her arms around his neck. "I know what we are."

For a moment, she forgot all the eyes on them, Elena locked eyes with him as she pulled his face to hers. Their lips met and all thoughts of the crowd surrounding them faded away. She felt her pulse begin to pound as his lips curled into a smirk.

He pulled away, giving Elena a chance to breathe. "So, I guess you don't need more time to decide what's going on between us?" The final chords of the song drifted away as the band began to play "I'll Be Home for Christmas."

Elena shook her head as she dropped her head onto his chest.

* * *

><p>Jenna wrapped Elena in a hug as she started to laugh. "I heard it was quite a night."<p>

"Don't remind me. My feet are still sore." Elena pulled the chair out and took her spot at the table.

"That wasn't what I was talking about, and you know it." Jenna brushed her hair out of her face. "You had to kiss him in the middle of the dance floor? Do you know how many phone calls I've had since last night asking if I approve?"

Elena held her face in her hand. "Not you too. Who'd you hear it from?"

"Only half the town. If they have gray hair, they're talking about it." Bonnie blew into her coffee cup.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I wasn't thinking." Well, Elena really had been thinking, but those thoughts were best left unmentioned in the center of the bakery. Last night, it made sense. That was before it was one o'clock in the morning and she found herself staring into the blackness of the bedroom.

Then she was wondering what the hell she'd been thinking. Because she had been thinking. She couldn't blame herself for being swept up in the emotions of the moment.

She'd _wanted _to kiss Damon. Just maybe not in front of most of the town.

"It's okay." Jenna patted Elena's hand. "This was going to happen eventually. I just wanted you to be ready for tonight at the community Christmas tree lighting. They're going to stare."

"Oh, trust me, we've already been there, done that."

"Have you?" Bonnie teased.

"No!" Elena looked shocked. "Why does this town have so many community events? Oh, please, can we move on? I thought we were finalizing your wedding plans today."

"At least your demonstration has deflected all the ladies from talking about my whirlwind wedding. My dad says he's still getting phone calls about that."

"Want me to take her now while you two taste the cakes?" Jenna reached for Claire's stroller.

"I thought you were helping?" Bonnie asked as Elena picked the diaper bag up from the floor.

"Oh no." She shook her head. "Ric's mom is coming into town for Jackson's Christmas Eve concert. I'm not giving her a reason to say I look like I've gained any weight. Trust me, if I ate cake now, she'd still be able to tell in three more weeks." She hoisted the bag onto her shoulder. "Just swing by the house and get her when you're done. Take your time."

"Are you ready, my dears?" Mrs. Culbertson stepped out from behind the baker's case. "I've got the tasting tray ready for you." At Bonnie's nod, she walked into the back of the bakery to retrieve the first of many small trays of cakes - each with a tiny label next to what they were sampling."

Red velvet, s'mores, white chocolate raspberry, Italian orange and vanilla...the list went on and on. After sampling more than twenty flavors, Elena felt as if she was turning a definite shade of green. "Bonnie, I can't eat anymore." Elena put down her fork. "I still say I like the white chocolate best, but this is your wedding. What do you like?"

"I think you're right. The white chocolate raspberry was my favorite."

"Then why did we eat all the others?" Elena took a drink of her coffee.

"It would have been a shame to waste them." Bonnie laughed. "So, we have the cake picked out. All the dresses are on order. The invitations are ready to mail. I think we've actually done it."

"And in a single month, no less." Elena sat back in her chair and grinned at her friend. "I didn't think it was possible."

"I knew we could do it." Bonnie smiled confidently. "After everything we've been through, planning this was a piece of cake, even without Caroline."

"She'll be so proud." Elena frowned and put her hand to her stomach. "Don't mention cake to me for a while." Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. "I've got to run. Maybe literally. Please tell me we don't have to do any more taste tests."

* * *

><p>Elena waved at the tallest angel as he took his spot on the back row of the risers for the Christmas Eve concert. Jackson gave the faintest hint of a smile as he wiggled his fingers to return the wave, but he didn't take his eyes off his choir director.<p>

"Your son is always so serious." Damon whispered to Alaric.

"I don't have a clue where he gets it from." Alaric shrugged his shoulders as Damon laughed.

The choir sang three songs before the minister stood and told the Christmas story, complete with a live nativity scene. The congregation's laughter drowned out the joyful message as one of the sheep got away from the teen-aged shepherd and began running wildly down the aisle.

"Baaa! Sheep!" Kennedy's voice echoed through the church.

"Shh..." Elena put her fingers to Kennedy's lips as she sat on Elena's lap.

"But there's a sheep in the church." Kennedy insisted.

Elena nodded. "I know. Let's listen." Damon's shoulders shook in silent laughter as he draped his arm around Elena. Finally, the shepherd gave up his pursuit of the animal just as the minister's message ended.

The lights in the sanctuary dimmed as it was time for the candlelight portion of the service. The choir sang the first words of "Silent Night" when Claire woke up and began to fuss. As more than one adult turned to glare in their direction, Damon leaned over and whispered in Elena's ear. "I'll take her outside." He slid out of the pew and walked into the church foyer. "Come on, Claire-bear. Let's go for a walk."

Elena met up with Damon and Claire in the hallway just as an elderly guest walked to his side. "She's absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." Elena put Claire's hat on her head.

"I can tell she has her daddy wrapped around her little finger." The woman patted Claire's back as Elena tried to think of a response, but the woman tottered away before she gave Elena a chance to answer.

Elena cringed. "Sorry about that."

Jenna rushed to catch up to Elena before they left the church. "Rescue me." She shot a meaningful look at Alaric's mother. "Please say you'll come for Christmas brunch." Once she was certain the rest of her family couldn't hear, she whispered, "Don't leave me alone with her."

"You're hardly alone with her."

"We'll be there." Damon answered for them. When Elena stared at him, he shrugged. "I think we've all had family that works best with a few people acting as a buffer." He fastened the top button of Claire's coat. "Alright, ladies, let's get the two of you home. We don't want to miss Santa!"

* * *

><p>Elena was unusually quiet in the car on the short ride home. Damon didn't try to draw her into conversation. As they parked the car, he turned to look at Claire, now sound asleep in her car seat. "I'm going to take her inside, but you stay here. I have a feeling Santa may have made an early delivery."<p>

Elena sat in the car and waited...and waited...until Damon eventually came through the door. She smiled as she noticed the first few flakes of snow falling. Damon opened the door for her and offered his hand. "It looks like we might have a white Christmas. Now, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I want this to be a surprise." He took her arm and led her up the sidewalk but stopped as they reached the porch. Elena stepped in a semi-circle as he adjusted her position. "You can open your eyes now."

Blinking a few times, Elena stared in front of her. A white porch swing hung from the covered porch - an oversized red bow was tied to the seat.

"Merry Christmas." Damon stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is this why you were late to the concert?"

He nodded as he pointed to the swing. "I think we should try it out." He noticed Elena hesitating as she looked at the front door. "Trust me, she's out like a light. And," he tapped his ear, "I'd hear her if she woke up."

Elena gingerly removed the bow and sat down. "I loved my porch swing when I was little. How did you know?"

Damon shook his head as he took a seat beside her. "I've always thought of front porches as our place. I thought we needed a swing." They sat in silence as Elena dropped her head onto his shoulder. "But something's bothering you."

"Not tonight." She stared at the white Christmas lights lining her roof. The snowflakes floated down around them, making the porch seem even more secluded than normal.

He cupped her chin in his hand. "Please don't shut me out. You haven't been yourself since the lady came up to talk with Claire."

"I'm sorry." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I never know what to say when someone says something like that to us. I know she was wrong, but I hate to correct people every time someone calls you Claire's dad."

Damon held Elena tighter as he stared into her deep brown eyes. His voice was thick with emotion. "What if they weren't wrong?" He stroked her cheek as he spoke. "Elena, I am in love with you." He paused to let his words sink in. "And you will never find a man who loves Claire more than I do." If he had a heartbeat, it would have been pounding in his chest as he waited for Elena to respond.

Her lips curled into a smile as she pulled him closer to her. As their lips met, she whispered, "I love you." That was all it took. Damon leaned into her with a passion and intensity she'd never felt before. He wrapped his arms around her as his tongue toyed with her bottom lip and demanded entrance.

Elena barely concealed a shiver - her body overwhelmed by the combination of the cold weather and her desire to be even closer to Damon. He trailed kisses down her neck until he felt the goosebumps along her skin. "I think we need to take this inside." Elena started to stand but was caught off-guard as he swept her into his arms and carried her into the house.

At that precise moment, Claire realized she'd gone to bed without eating. Her whimper carried down the stairwell.

Damon stroked Elena's cheek as if to say goodnight, but she caught his hand. "Stay."

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm evil. This chapter was just turning into something way too long. I promise to update quickly.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

New warnings: Y'all, I'm going to be honest. The season finale gutted me. Like … I had a legitimate panic attack at 2 a.m. thinking about it levels of gutted me. When I'm this deeply affected, it can hit my fanfic in not-awesome ways. (Although the fact I really want to write something new, dark, and angsty is probably a good thing.)

I've been working on editing this story as I go. Until my head gets in a better place, I can't guarantee a wealth of changes, although this chapter received SUBSTANTIAL revisions. But I also didn't want to leave y'all in the lurch. So – here's something a bit lighter to reward everyone who survived viewing the finale.

* * *

><p>Original author's notes: Nope, I don't own TVD. It would be really cool if I did, but I don't.<p>

Warnings: This fic is rated M for a reason... For the first time...EVER...I've made an attempt at ADULT CONTENT. (Please be nice - I haven't tried something like this before. My "no smut" policy is still in place, y'all may need to use your imaginations.) language, character death, sensitive subject matter

* * *

><p>Picking up right where we left off...<p>

Elena kept hold of his fingers as she made her way up the stairs. She shrugged her coat off and dropped it onto the chair in her bedroom as she walked to Claire's room. The little lamp on the nightstand cast a faint golden glow over the room as Elena walked to the crib and picked her daughter up.

From across the room, Damon could hear the slight hitch in her breathing. This was typically where she raised an eyebrow at him, signaling it was his cue to leave.

The cue didn't come tonight.

Instead, her eyes locked with his as she sat down in the glider. Her breathing deepened, like she was trying to steady herself. He took a step back into the hallway, and she shook her head ever-so-slightly. If he'd been human, he wouldn't have noticed the movement.

But he wasn't human…and she'd been married to a vampire for almost a decade. She knew how well he could see in the darkness.

Exactly how well. A gentle flush climbed her neck and colored her face as her fingers skimmed the hem of her sweater. She still didn't ask him to leave. Lifting her sweater up, he caught a glimpse of her bare breast as she prepared to feed an increasingly restless Claire.

He tore his eyes away from the sight, forcing them back up to her face. It was too late. He'd been caught. Elena's lips curled up in the slightest hint of a grin.

The room was silent, except for the soft, satisfied smacking from Claire.

Damon was thankful that Elena wasn't a vampire. If she were one, she'd be able to hear his heart pounding in his chest. This moment was never supposed to have happened – but here it was. He listened more intently. Elena's heart was thudding in unison with his own.

_Were they really doing this? _Once they crossed this line, there was no going back. _God. _Damon couldn't believe he was really questioning this moment. But he was.

Damon came and knelt by Elena's side. "You're sure you're ready?" He ran a finger down the back of her hand.

"I'm sure." As soon as Claire nodded off, Elena placed her back in the crib. Damon didn't pray often, but he did just then. Claire had always been a fairly sound sleeper, but tonight…he wanted to make this a night Elena would never forget.

No interruptions.

Damon reached out and laced his fingers through Elena's as they walked toward her bedroom. His hands slid along her arms and down her back before he slid his hands under her sweater. As his lips crashed into hers, he felt Elena's muscles tense as his hands touched her bare skin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Elena, you should see your face. And your heart is pounding faster than I've ever heard it. Trust me, it isn't nothing."

Elena flinched and colored even more deeply, tilting her face toward the ground and turning away from him. She cleared her throat. _Could she get any more nervous?_

He reached out and put a finger below her chin, lifting her face to where he could see it. "If you're not ready."

"No. That's not it." Her words practically tripped over themselves spilling out. "It's just." She shifted her weight from one foot to another. "My doctor warned me about... The first time after..." She glanced in Claire's direction. "He just told me how much this will hurt."

Damon choked back a laugh. She was worried about pain?

"Trust me. You don't have anything to worry about."

"But he said."

"Really." For an instant, he flashed a cocky grin. "I'm not going to hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do."

Her jaw still locked and tense, she managed a shy grin as she nodded. "I trust you."

He lowered his voice to a soft growl. "And I promise to take it very, very slow."

He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor before he peeled her sweater away. He stood back and gazed at her as he reached back to unfasten her bra. "I definitely owe you a dollar."

"Hmmm?" She was finding it harder to focus as Damon knelt before her and began to tug at her skirt.

As the remainder of her clothes pooled on the floor, his eyes focused on her face as he stood and trailed his fingers low over her stomach. "Because I've never seen anything as beautiful as you are before." He loosened his belt and his pants joined her clothes at their feet.

Elena shivered as he explored places no one had touched in far too long. "You're cold." He backed toward the bed and pulled her to him. Sliding the blankets back, he drew her close. "I can fix that." He wrapped the covers over them as he reached to turn out the light.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up with the no-longer-familiar but entirely pleasant sensation of someone else's skin pressing against hers. Damon's arm was still curled over her chest, his fingers lightly gripping her breast. She blinked as she realized light streamed in the window - Claire had never let her sleep this late before, although she had a vague memory of Damon slipping out of bed to answer Claire's cries in the middle of the night. She could definitely become accustomed to this.<p>

Damon stirred in the bed next to her. He smiled as he shifted onto his side and ran his fingers gently along her hips.

"Did you feed Claire this morning?"

"I thought you deserved a chance to sleep in. You worked hard last night." He smirked as he watched her cheeks flush pink. Sitting up in bed, the blankets fell away as he trailed his fingers along her stomach. "She's still asleep." He arched his eyebrows suggestively. "You're not sore are you?"

"No." Elena practically purred. "Definitely not sore."

"What did I tell you?" Damon reached out and stroked her cheek before allowing his fingers to drift lower…and lower…until Elena squirmed under his touch.

Elena rolled onto her side and leaned into his embrace. He captured her lips with his, and she failed to suppress a faint moan.

Ring...ring...ring...

Elena glared at the phone.

"Ignore it." Damon muttered as his teeth nipped her ear.

Elena's cell phone buzzed on her nightstand. Jenna. She frantically reached for it just before it clicked to voice mail. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Jenna's voice shot out of the phone like a weapon.

"Umm. Sleeping." Elena squirmed beneath Damon's wickedly skilled fingers.

"Do you remember where you're supposed to be right now?"

Elena tried to glare in response to Damon's devilish grin. He knew exactly how difficult he was making this phone call. One finger slid down until…

"It's Christmas!" Elena almost dropped the phone in horror.

"Exactly." Jenna sighed in frustration. And then she paused just as Elena fought for control of her breathing. "Are you alone?"

Claire began to fuss in her room down the hall. "Um. It's Claire. She's waking up." Elena had never been so happy to hear her daughter's morning demand to be fed.

"I've got it." Damon's voice was barely a whisper, but it was enough.

"Alone. Right." Jenna had the ears of a mother of five.

Not easily distracted, Damon leaned down and kissed the hollow of her neck lightly as he slid out of bed and pulled on his pants.

"Eight o'clock. On Christmas morning, when your son wakes up at 5, that counts as brunch." Jenna paused and whispered, "I need help here. If you want to be here before the kids get into every single present of theirs - and some that are quite likely to be yours - you'll get over here in the next thirty minutes."

* * *

><p>Damon parked Elena's car in Jenna's driveway exactly 31 minutes after Elena had ended the phone call. Her still-wet hair was only partially due to the fact that Damon discovered Claire was perfectly content in her baby swing after being fed. Giving them time for...other things.<p>

"Merry Christmas!" Jackson barreled into Elena as she stepped onto the porch. If not for Damon's quick reflexes, she would have tumbled off the stairs.

"Easy, Jackson." Elena leaned over and patted her nephew's back. "Have you opened your presents yet?"

"No." The normally well-behaved boy stomped on the ground. "Gramma says we have to wait till our guests arrive."

"And that would explain your mother's phone call." Elena shook her head and glanced back at Damon. Jackson took Elena's hand and pulled her into the house. "We're still waiting on Jeremy and Hannah, aren't we?"

"Not really." Jeremy wrapped his sister in a hug. He spoke into her ear. "You're going to want to hide." He spoke a little too loudly as he pulled away. "Merry Christmas. Where's my niece?" He looked behind Elena as Damon followed with the carrier.

"_They've _been here over an hour. Some guests know how to be punctual." An all-too-familiar and yet not entirely welcome voice carried into the foyer.

"This is going to be fun." Damon muttered just loud enough for Elena to hear.

Kennedy plowed into Elena's leg. "Lay-na! Santa came!" She waved two miniature train engines in the air.

"I can tell." She knelt on one knee as she studied the little green engine Kennedy offered. "What did you feed your children this morning?"

"You should have seen what they ate!" Mrs. Saltzman shuffled into the room. "When Alaric was a boy, I always made sure he had a hot breakfast. Why, these children ate Choco Frosted Nutty Os this morning - for Christmas breakfast!"

"We're about to have our hot breakfast now. We were waiting for everyone to get here." Jenna glared at the back of her mother-in-law's head as she muttered under her breath, "Your son is the one who poured the cereal." She turned and smiled at Damon as he took Claire out of her carrier. "Mother Saltzman, do you remember Damon?"

"Of course I do, you're the young man who was late to church last night. And I see you're still wearing the same clothes. How _interesting._" She pushed her glasses higher on her nose.

Damon straightened Claire's green and red striped leggings as he came to stand behind Elena. "Are you sure she's not a witch?"

"No, but it rhymes." Elena gave a forced smile as she shook her head at Jeremy's amused expression.

Mrs. Saltzman continued with her questions. "Isn't he Stephen's brother?"

"My husband's name was Stefan." Elena began to walk into the kitchen. "And yes, Damon is Stefan's brother. Jenna, do you need any help with brunch?" She bent and whispered into her almost-aunt's ear. "Like, do you need me to go collect some eggs from chickens somewhere?"

"Not a chance." Jenna's voice could have sliced someone with a knife.

Elena turned in a circle, looking for the only person who likely could help. "Where's Ric?"

Jenna motioned for Elena to follow her into the kitchen. "He's in the garage. Jackson's present said it came pre-assembled." She frowned. "It didn't. Um, Damon, do you think you could go give Ric a hand in the garage?"

Jenna stepped behind Elena. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Why is your hair still wet? Are you trying to freeze out there? There's snow on the ground."

"Someone told me I had to be at her house in thirty minutes. This is as good as it gets. Next year, we're hosting."

Jenna nodded once and let out a slow breath. "So you've moved on to _we_, have you?"

Elena could have kicked herself for her mistake. "Right, me and Claire."

"_Sure_ that's what you meant." Jenna rolled her eyes and muttered. "I owe your brother twenty dollars."

"What?"

"You might want to tell Damon to keep some extra clothes at your house so it isn't quite as obvious what happened last night. And turtlenecks are a great idea when you're dating a vampire, in case you've forgotten." Jenna smirked at Elena as she reached up to adjust her collar.

Elena absently rubbed the nape of her neck. She nodded as she remembered Damon's unique method for taking her mind off her discomfort. "Sorry. I didn't think he really left a mark. He didn't actually…"

"Relax, you can't see anything. I was just guessing. I could hear Damon's voice when I was talking to you on the phone this morning. You're sure this is what you want? It isn't too weird for you - being with your late husband's brother."

"When hasn't my life been weird? Jenna, you're married to my vampire birth mother's husband. My uncle is really my father. Normal really isn't in my vocabulary."

"I just want to make sure you've thought this through. There's more than just you to think about now, you know."

"Damon adores Claire. She'll never know Stefan, but she'll always have Damon. And I can't picture my life without him anymore. He's not replacing Stefan or anything like that. He's something different. I'm in love with him, Jenna." Elena blinked back tears from her eyes. "Well, I didn't see that coming."

"As long as you're sure, that's all I care about. I'm happy for you." Jenna hugged Elena tightly before she broke away smiling.

Elena noticed Jeremy's absence from the room. "They're giving this same talk to Damon, aren't they?"

"Something like it." Jenna nodded.

Elena grabbed a hot pad and picked up the tray of cinnamon rolls and carried it to the dining room table. Hannah and Jenna followed with the rest of the sliced fruit and platter of bacon. "Oh, no fingers in the icing." She pulled Jackson's hand away from the tray.

* * *

><p>Alaric sat on the floor next to the mostly-assembled bicycle. He glanced up as Damon walked into the room.<p>

"Jenna sent me to help." He picked up the instruction booklet and tapped it against his palm. "But it doesn't really look like you need me to do anything. Almost done?"

"Just about. Once I have these last few bolts on, I think it's ready."

"So." Damon knelt on the ground next to Alaric. "Are you here because you're hiding from your mother or were you waiting to talk to me?"

Looking up from his work, Alaric smiled. "You don't miss much."

"I have 140 years or so on you, Ric." The door closed and Damon looked up to see Jeremy walking into the garage. "Ah, you were waiting to talk to me."

Alaric looked steadily at Damon. "You're my friend, Damon, but Elena's almost my daughter."

"And she's my sister." Jeremy added as he now stood at Damon's side. "She's been through a lot this year."

"And you've been there for her. I know you've taken care of her when we couldn't, but this is different."

"We don't want to see her get hurt."

"Have you two practiced this speech?" Damon looked back and forth between the two men. His voice became serious. "I know you both care about her. I promise you. I will never do anything to hurt Elena. The only way I'd leave her is if she asked me to go."

Jeremy's brow furrowed. "You really are in love with my sister."

"That I am, Jeremy. I wouldn't want Ric to have to dig out all his weapons again. I'll take good care of Elena and Claire." He reached out and shook Jeremy's hand.

"I never understood why you've stayed here all these years, but now I think it makes sense." Alaric took Damon's offered hand.

"Aren't you finished yet? We can't keep Jackson and Kennedy away from the presents much longer." Hannah leaned into the garage.

"I think we're finished here." Alaric stood and brushed his hands on his pants.

* * *

><p>Beep! Beep! Beep! Kennedy squealed with delight as she pressed the buttons on the electric piano. She'd spent the last several hours entertaining the guests with her made up songs. Unfortunately, they'd discovered the toy only had one volume setting - insanely loud. Madison's eyes grew wide as she watched the lights on the piano blink in time with each new song.<p>

Mrs. Saltzman circled the room picking up every piece of wrapping paper left lying on the floor.

"Mother Saltzman, I can get that."

"No, Dear, I know you're busy sitting on the couch." She jumped as Kennedy's toy gave a high pitched squeal.

"Oh, just wait, Jeremy...your first child is going to get the loudest toy I can find." Jenna rubbed her temples as Jackson pedaled his bicycle around the room.

Hannah held a content Claire in her arms. "Oh, no talk about one of these just yet. I like being able to give them back."

"Your time will come soon enough." Alaric nodded. "You don't need to be in any hurry."

Elena leaned against Damon as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at the rapidly increasing snowfall out the windows as the daylight was beginning to fade. "Are you and Hannah planning on driving back tonight?"

"Oh yes," Jeremy answered a little too quickly with a glance at Alaric's mother. "We're going to see Hannah's family tomorrow morning. Her aunt couldn't get a flight out until then."

"If you don't want to get stuck in the snow, you might want to think about heading out, then."

Hannah walked to the window and looked out. "You know, I think he's right." Jeremy and Hannah gathered their things and left amid promises to be back for New Year's Day.

As Elena fastened Claire into her carrier, Alaric asked, "Will we see you three here for New Year's? Gotta watch the games."

"Will your mother still be here?"

Jenna frantically shook her head no.

"Then we'll be here." Damon tickled Claire's cheek as she gave him a toothless grin. "Let's cover you up." He draped a thick baby blanket over her as he and Elena walked into the snow. As he buckled Claire's car seat into the car, he looked up at Elena. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Author's note: I think I was wrong. After this chapter, I believe there are two more and then the epilogue. I decided to break this section away into its own chapter, and that made my count off a bit.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

New author's note: I've had a few repeated questions, and I figured a few were asking, so it would be easier to address them all here.

1 – Yes, "Echoes" will be re-posting as well. I'll probably start back up with it in July.

2 – Yes, I know that Damon has changed a lot through the years. Ric and Jeremy's "ambush" wasn't really necessary…but it really kind of was. No, Damon's not the same guy who showed up in Mystic Falls 10+ years earlier, but he's spent the last 6 months or so taking care of Elena following Stefan's death. They've both been so wrapped up in the recovery, no one's 100% sure if either of them have really thought through what a relationship means – especially in a small, Southern town where people are prone to talk…and stare…and form opinions. I think the family would have been remiss if they didn't at least stop to say - are you REALLY certain about this. They weren't trying to be overly tough, just certain about a few decisions.

* * *

><p>Original author's note: Nope - TVD isn't mine - neither are the characters. This is my plot, though. That's the only thing I can say I truly own in this story.<p>

Warnings: Rated M - adult content, language, character death, sensitive subject matter

That being said, I hope Damon doesn't come across as OOC here. I think he just had a few demons he needed to address, and I hadn't really given him a chance. I've also taken one liberty with Elena's history. Sorry, but I just can't see her having been intimate with Matt. I think they were very close, and they may have been "testing the waters," but I just don't see them going "there." Hope you don't mind.

* * *

><p>Elena was still asleep, her breathing slow and deep. Damon wasn't. He slid up and leaned against the headboard, studying how her dark brown hair fanned out across the floral pillowcase. During the night, the sheet slipped from beneath her neck, leaving the bare skin of her back and shoulders exposed.<p>

Claire was still asleep … just the way he'd planned. He'd quickly learned from these last few nights in Elena's bed that if he woke shortly after 4 and brought Claire in for Elena to feed her, not only did he get a very pleasant view, Claire would sleep past 7...something Elena never did. Typically, Elena was normally awake by now. Today, she obviously needed some help.

Damon leaned over and kissed her cheek before he trailed kisses down the back of her neck - stopping at her pulse point. A tingle in his jaw ached for release, but he didn't want that ... not right now. As much as he knew he could make it incredibly pleasurable for her, he still wasn't sure how Elena felt about embracing that side of him.

There would be plenty of time for that later. Nipping softly at the base of her neck, she finally began to stir in her sleep.

"Mmmmm. That tickles." She half-heartedly batted him away. "What time is it? I'm not even awake yet." Her voice was still heavy with sleep.

"I can help you with that." He placed the lightest pressure on her shoulder, fighting a losing battle with his pent-up desire. He needed to move past her ever-quickening pulse pounding beneath his lips.

"No fangs. Bonnie will kill me. The dress is strapless." She laughed as she pushed him away. "Stefan, stop it." Elena rolled over and instantly realized her mistake.

Drawing a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widened in a mixture of horror, shock and embarrassment. "Damon." She blinked up at him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't awake yet. Really, I'm…"

"You're tired. I'll let you sleep." A cold chill enveloped the room. He slid out of bed and pulled his clothes on.

He was gone before Elena's feet touched the floor.

* * *

><p>The pounding front door matched his pounding headache.<p>

"Damon, your car's here. Answer your damn door!" Alaric struck the wood again as he stood impatiently in the cold rain.

Damon strongly considered seeing how long Alaric would really stand outside, but he decided against it since Alaric had already far exceeded his expectations. He had have been standing outside for at least 8 minutes now. He refilled his glass of bourbon before he sauntered to the door. "What do you want?"

"Right now, I want to get out of the rain." Alaric pushed the door open as Damon stepped back. The man stood facing off with the vampire in the boardinghouse foyer. Alaric took note of the drink in Damon's hand as well as the empty decanters on the sideboard. "I thought you were finished with your _I'm a dick_ phase."

"Not mincing words today."

"Damon, it isn't even noon." Alaric walked farther into the house and stood next to the cold fireplace.

"Noted. So, why did you invite yourself over this fine morning? I don't remember calling. Care to talk about the lovely weather?" Damon swirled his drink and finished it in a single swallow.

"Do you really have to ask?" Alaric crossed his arms and stared at Damon, and he was oddly reminded of the first time they'd been seated next to each other in the Mystic Grill bar. If Ric had a stake available, the look he was shooting suggested that Damon would have been dead by now. "I thought Jeremy and I had already discussed this with you...in my garage...about a week ago."

"You've been talking to Elena." Surprising. He didn't think she'd want to be treading on that subject this early in the morning.

"Actually, no." Alaric's jaw tightened and her curled his fists at his side. He was wearing his ring. Damon hadn't seen that piece of jewelry in years. Not a good sign. "Is there something you think she would have talked to me about?"

He waited, his eyes shooting daggers in Damon's direction.

"Not really." Damon turned his back on Ric, pondering a trip to the basement. This day hadn't had enough alcohol yet.

"Because I saw her." Unspoken words hung in the air. "She came by the house before Jenna headed out with Kennedy for the dress fitting. And she looked worse than she did at Stefan's funeral. I just came to see if you'd talk to her, since you're not answering your phone, but know I'm thinking you have a pretty good idea of what's wrong."

Damon turned away from Alaric and looked out the window as the rain changed to sleet. "It's none of your business."

Alaric stared at Damon in disbelief. "What the _hell_ happened to you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Alaric dropped into the armchair.

Damon narrowed his eyes and stared at Alaric. Somewhere, the fact that he was talking to his friend barreled through his somewhat drunken haze. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "She called me Stefan." He pursed his lips and stared at his empty glass.

"And I'm assuming it wasn't at an opportune moment." Alaric fought back a smile.

Damon elected not to answer.

Ric continued on. "Damon, I'm going to tell you something." He shook his head in a mixture of disappointment and understanding. "I'm not proud of it, but I've done the same thing. It happens." He paused, waiting for the words to sink into Damon's consciousness. "When Jenna and I first got married, I called her Isobel...more than once. I'd been married to Isobel for five years, and she'd been gone for almost four when I married Jenna. Elena was _married_ to your brother, Damon. His face was the first thing she saw every morning and the last person she saw every night … they were together for ten years. Years, Damon, years. I told you she had some baggage. You said you were prepared for that." Alaric stood abruptly as he made his way out the door. "Not it's time to show if you really meant it."

The door slammed, leaving Damon standing alone in the silence.

* * *

><p>"Twirl, Kennedy, look at your dress in the mirror." Jenna gave Elena an uneasy smile over her daughter's head. "Do you like it?"<p>

Kennedy's head bobbed up and down eagerly as she watched the tiers of the skirt wave in response to her movements. Soon, she was hopping like a bunny rabbit in front of the bank of mirrors.

"Are you sure about putting her in white?" Jenna had practically bathed Kennedy in baby wipes before she let her try on the dress.

"She'll be fine. Thanks, Kennedy. You can go get dressed now." Bonnie leaned over to look into the dressing room.

"You're sure about her?" Jenna stood to follow her daughter.

"Of course. She's adorable."

Jenna didn't look convinced. "Remember that when she'd doing the bunny hop down the aisle in front of you."

Bonnie burst out laughing, almost doubling over. "She's perfect. And if she does, then maybe we can win money from the video."

"Mommy!" A sharp cry urged Jenna to follow the tiny flower girl.

"Now your dress." Bonnie turned to an unmoving Elena. "Elena..." Bonnie tapped her friend's arm. "Earth to Elena..." Elena jumped in surprise and turned to look at Bonnie. "It's your turn. She needs you to get dressed."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elena noticed the seamstress staring at her. "I'll just be a second." She hurried into the dressing room and slipped the wine-colored dress up over her hips.

"You can't loose any more weight. I can't take the dress in again after this." The seamstress scolded as she pulled the dress tight around Elena's waist. "Alright. I'm done with you."

Elena ducked back into the dressing room and was surprised to find Jenna waiting for her.

"I'm going to take her home before she messes something up." Kennedy was behind Jenna, making faces at herself in the mirror. "Too much white fabric in this store."

"I understand." Elena had been more than a little concerned about keeping her niece out of trouble while she was on Kennedy-duty. "Jenna." She reached out and placed her hand on her aunt's shoulder. "Can you watch Claire for a little longer? I...have something I need to do."

"Sure." Jenna nodded absently. "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks." She hung her dress on the rack and walked to Bonnie's side. "I've gotta go. Bye!"

Bonnie caught her arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Bonnie." Elena forced a smile and nodded.

"And we all know what you mean when you say you're fine." Bonnie's forehead wrinkled, and a concerned edge came into her voice. "You can't lie to me, Elena. You haven't heard half the things I've said today."

The unspoken answer hovered in the air for a minute.

Elena thought about everything she could say. _I've lost Damon._ Too honest. _Damon and I broke up. _Too high-school-ish. _I made the world's worst mistake. _Brutal. Correct. But still not right.

Bonnie's dark brown eyes demanded an answer, so she found one. "No. Probably not, but I'm not ready to talk about it - not yet." Elena pulled her purse onto her shoulder. "I'll call you about it later. I promise."

Elena shivered in the mix of cold rain and sleet as she walked to her car. No, she didn't need to talk with Bonnie, but she did need to talk this out. By the time she pulled into the boardinghouse driveway, her mood had changed from shock and surprise to outright anger. She ducked through the wet wind and stood on the porch before she froze - realizing she hadn't been to this house since Stefan's death. It hadn't been intentional. She wasn't avoiding it.

Well, she didn't think she'd been avoiding it. But here, now, she wasn't so sure.

Maybe she wasn't ready for this. After all, he was the one who'd overreacted. She hadn't meant to say it. She'd still been asleep when she said … what she said.

Her stomach churned uneasily, but she'd come too far to stop now. Making a fist, she pounded at the door.

"Really, Ric? I thought we'd finished the conversation hours ago." Damon threw the door open and was surprised to find Elena blinking up at him.

"I need to talk to you." Without waiting for an invitation, Elena walked into the foyer - only hesitating a moment as the familiar surroundings threatened to overwhelm her. As he closed the door behind her, she spun to face him. "You left this morning. You didn't even say goodbye."

"And why do you think I did that? What am I to you? Am I just a convenient replacement for my brother?"

She took a step back, wounded. Of all the things she thought he might say – that hadn't been one of them. Tears flooded her eyes, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her. She bit down hard enough on the inside of her cheek to draw blood.

"Damon, I'm perfectly aware of what I said." Her cheeks flushed red. "If I could take it back, I would. But I wasn't even awake. It was an honest mistake. A slip of the tongue." He hadn't been ready for this side of her. But now that she'd gotten started, she wasn't going to back down now. "I've dealt with the fact that I was married to your brother first."

She took a breath before continuing. "Your brother was my first - in _every_ meaning of the word." She let that revelation hang in the air. A flash of shock washed over Damon's stunned expression. "Really. Until this week, he'd been the _only _man in my bed." She still remembered every nuance of that night … and it happened here, in this very house.

Now she really wanted to vomit. If she looked up, she'd be staring in the direction of Stefan's room, exactly where that first time happened. "For almost 11 years, I woke up with his hands on my skin. _His _fangs pressed against my neck." Damon's look of shock at that revelation almost stunned her into silence. "I can't change that." Elena paused and studied the look on Damon's face. So far, it had gone from anger to surprise to shock. Now, for one of the first times, she couldn't read his expression.

Elena waited for him to say something ... anything, but he didn't. Instead, he just stood there, staring at her.

Angry tears stung her eyes as she felt her hands begin to shake. She was losing the fragile grip on her composure she'd forced before coming to talk with Damon. "_God_, aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say? That I'm fine with you calling me Stefan? Sure, Elena, that's fine with me. Remind me that he was first. He was always first … in _everything_." He punctuated his words by throwing his glass in the direction of the door.

Elena was almost afraid of the anger that rippled off him. "You've asked me if I was ready to move on. I think you need to ask yourself the same question."

Elena ran down the sidewalk and toward her car, ignoring the ever-thickening sleet. What the hell had she been thinking?

None of this had been a good idea.

Maybe Jenna was right. She wasn't ready to move on. She couldn't handle opening herself up to more hurt…more pain. But this was Damon. _Damon. _The very last person she ever expected to hurt her.

He'd always be there for her, always been there for her, even when she was with Stefan.

This was Damon. He'd never leave her. He promised. Never leave her. Never hurt her. Until today.

* * *

><p>And then she was at Jenna's house, not even sure how she got here. She didn't remember the drive, just the thoughts and emotions spinning around inside her like a barely-concealed whirlwind.<p>

She threw open the driver's side door and flew up the sidewalk. The weather made a convenient excuse for why she didn't want to stay…and she definitely didn't want to stay and talk. She couldn't talk about this anymore, not if she wanted to keep it together until she could reach the safety of her house.

Once she was home, then she could fall apart.

Maybe Bonnie was right. Maybe she should have moved. Left Mystic Falls. Go somewhere new. A fresh start. Somewhere where Claire could grow up without being in the shadow of where her father died.

The front door opened before she reached the porch. The weight of all the memories from earlier times, better times hit her like a physical force. She almost couldn't breathe.

"Thanks for watching her, Ric." She looked at her daughter in his arms and was dismayed to see Claire was furiously chewing her fist. "Did she eat?"

Alaric gave a half nod. "Some. She's been pretty fussy, but she took about half the bottle. Hannah said she wouldn't take the bottle at all from her."

"She never does. Hannah and Jeremy do not need to have children any time soon." Elena frowned and pulled the diaper bag onto her shoulder. She forced her hand to stop shaking. "You're going to have to wait till we get home to eat, then. I want to get home before there's more sleet."

Alaric looked out the window. The sky and the street appeared to be the same shade of whitish-gray. It had merely been raining earlier, but as the sleet fell harder, it seemed to be building up on the street. "How are the roads?"

Jenna walked into the room with Madison asleep on her shoulder. "The news says there's a lot of ice out there. You don't want to stay? We could put y'all...somewhere." She looked around the living room.

"No. We'll be fine." Elena knew if she stayed the night, she might likely end up staying the next day as well. She couldn't stay. Right now, it was taking all the energy she had to just cling to the illusion she was fine.

"Elena, stay for some coffee. Let Ric go warm up your car for you." Jenna's mom sense honed in on Elena's trembling fingers. _Damn._ "I know something's wrong, Elena." She lowered her voice. "Ric talked to Damon right after you left this morning."

Elena's eyes widened and she held her hands up defensively. No wonder Damon had yelled at Alaric when she'd been at the door. "Can we not do this right now? Because I can't." She took two quick steps backward. "Please. I promise…later." She hated the plaintive edge that came into her voice. More determined than ever to leave, she bent over and picked up Claire's carrier and tucked the heavy blanket around her daughter. "Kennedy, are you digging in my purse?" She looked down at the floor where her purse was spilled out next to the couch.

"Sorry." Jenna scooped Elena's spilled items into the purse and handed it to her. "You be careful. Send me a text when you get home."

"Overprotective much?" Elena forced a laugh as she held the door open with her foot. "I'll be fine."

Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "Just … just humor me, okay?"

Elena sighed. She didn't have any more fight left in her today. "I'll send you a text."

Elena was fine until she got behind the wheel. Then the flood of emotions she'd barely held in check tried to break through her carefully constructed composure. Not now. Five more minutes.

Five more minutes until she was at home.

At home. Alone. Then she could deal with all this. But not now. Not until she was safely away from any prying eyes.

She took the corner at the bottom of the hill, and her back wheels fishtailed and skidded on the road. Her heart racing, she almost screamed as she wrestled with the steering wheel.

She had to hold it together. How had the roads gotten this much worse in the five minutes she'd been inside Jenna's house? Maybe she should have stayed the night.

Add one more bad decision to the list for the day.

Claire had a less-than-perfect sense of timing. What started as a whimper had turned into a wail and was rapidly working its way to an ear-splitting screech.

"Shh." The snow was coming down too heavily to pull off the road now. If she did, she'd run the risk of being rear-ended. Even now, she barely could make out the mailboxes lining the edges of the road.

Sweat slicked her palms, making it even more difficult to hold onto the steering wheel. Her hands were shaking in earnest now, but she didn't know if it was fear from the slick roads or just the emotional toll of the day.

She should stop. Turn around. But she knew she wouldn't be able to make it up the hill to Jenna's, and she didn't want to ask Ric to venture out on the road. She had to keep going.

"Just another minute, Sweetheart." She leaned down and rummaged through the diaper bag for Claire's spare pacifier. Here you go, she glanced in the rearview mirror, hoping Claire might give her a little help.

Headlights flashed through the driver's side window. They were on the wrong side of the road. And they were heading straight for her.

Her car rocked from the impact, sending her skidding over the curb and speeding toward the woods. The red truck didn't even stop.

Elena floored the brake, but she might as well not have been even trying. The wheels didn't have anything to grab onto. All around her, trees snapped and branches popped as the car kept going faster and faster while it plunged down the hill.

Elena's scream mixed with Claire's as an impossibly large tree loomed in front of them. Metal squealed and glass rained down on Elena.

An explosion of pain washed over her. And everything was dark…and quiet…and Claire wasn't crying any longer.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: I had a comment about Stefan, Elena, and the whole element of bloodsharing in the earlier chapter. I feel it warranted a short disclaimer. This story was first written approximately four years ago. (Shudder.) Back then, the "ripper" version of Stefan wasn't even an errant thought passing through my mind (and I still question whether or not he was on the writer's radar either…Damon would NEVER have offered his brother, with his "ripper" past the glass of blood back in season one if he'd questioned if Stefan could pose a threat to Elena). THIS Stefan doesn't have the "ripper" past. Yes, he struggled with control when feeding on blood, but Elena and Stefan have had a decade to work through his past and gain control. Trust me, if "ripper" Stefan had been introduced by the time this story was initially written, I don't think this story would even exist.

So, now that I've clarified that (quite valid) point….on with the story.

* * *

><p>The phone clicked to voicemail - again. Jenna drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter. Something wasn't right. Elena's phone was practically attached to her hip. Even if she was having trouble with the ice, she could have answered a text … or sent one to say she was alright. Jenna had only resorted to the real phone on the off chance that Elena left hers in the car. But her niece still wasn't answering. Her stomach moved past nervous-churning and straight to mild-nausea. "She's still not home." She looked up at Ric.<p>

"I'm sure she's just feeding Claire. She would have called if something were wrong. It hasn't been that long." Alaric offered, glancing at the clock and trying to conceal a frown. Yes, it really had been that long. The kids had finished one television show and moved on to the next. They were beginning to look for signs that Jenna was cooking dinner, but that wasn't happening – not until she knew where Elena was. Alaric frowned at the clock as if he could make time slow. "Try her cell again if you're worried."

"It won't help. The texts show delivered but not read. Where is she?"

"Maybe she's just taking those _no texting behind the wheel _commercials to heart."

"Since when has Elena ignored a text?" Jenna paced while she she took a turn staring at the clock. "I could have walked to her house by now. _Jackson _could have walked there by now." Regan began to whimper from her swing, but Jenna tried to ignore her. She wasn't in a comforting mood. If anything, the baby would sense her tension and move from whimpering to full-on shrieking.

"Then call her phone. Maybe she doesn't know you're sending her texts." Even Ric had a faint hint of worry in his eyes by now.

Jenna bit her lip and dialed Elena's cell phone and tried to fight the almost overwhelming sense she had that something was wrong. To her surprise, Elena answered on the second ring. "Elena? Are you okay?"

_Damn it, _she was going to kill her niece. "Why didn't you answer your texts? Elena. Elena?"

A squeal of all-too-familiar laughter answered Jenna's question.

"Kennedy?" Jenna ended the call as she left the kitchen and walked into the playroom. Her oldest daughter sat in the middle of the floor, happily holding Elena's phone to her cheek. "Ric!"

* * *

><p>Damon sat in the ever-darkening living room. In all his many years, he'd never felt as empty as he did this very moment. He replayed the moment when Elena shut the door behind her over and again in his head. He'd been frozen, trapped by the look of pain on her face.<p>

Pain he'd caused.

Elena had looked at him once before with that same expression on her face. When he'd seen her broken expression after he'd been so out of his mind with anger and disappointment that he'd lashed out and snapped Jeremy's neck, he'd vowed never to repeat his mistake of hurting Elena that deeply. He'd kept that promise - until now.

He knew why her slip had stung so profoundly that morning. Once again, he was coming in second to his brother. This time, he only had himself to blame. A long time ago, he'd accidentally compelled Elena to think Stefan was the better choice - safer for her. At the time, he thought his decision was right … Stefan hadn't shared all the details of his darker past with him, not until long after the night Damon had returned Elena's necklace to her.

He never told her the truth. One slip of the tongue, and it happened. She was destined to a lifetime of loving his brother – because of something he'd said years ago. He could hardly blame Elena for a choice he'd made _for _her.

He wasn't sure how to get out of this mess he'd caused. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out as he glanced at the caller ID. "Now's not the best time, Ric."

"Too bad." Alaric didn't mince words. "Elena didn't make it home after she picked up Claire."

* * *

><p>Red and blue flashing lights lit Jenna's street as Damon turned the corner. He'd already covered the distance between Jenna's house and Elena's house - twice. The rapidly falling sleet mixed with snow covered his car's path almost the instant he turned off each street. Any hint of where Elena had disappeared to was gone.<p>

"How long has it been since she left here?" Sheriff Forbes stood in on the covered front porch as she spoke with Jenna. Damon noticed Alaric's car was missing from the driveway.

Jenna studied the time on her phone. "Maybe 45 minutes, but it only takes 10 minutes to get from my house to hers." Jenna glared at Damon as he walked up the slippery path. "It shouldn't have taken her this long to walk home, much less drive."

"Do you think she would have gone anywhere else?"

"No." Jenna shook her head. "Claire was crying as Elena put her in the car. Elena said she just wanted to get home to feed her - she was trying to beat the weather." Jenna looked anxiously up at the clouds.

"We'll find them, Jenna." Sheriff Forbes turned away from Jenna and began to speak into her cell phone. "And where was that? He can't remember. Of course not. Ok. We'll look into it." She pocketed her phone and seemed surprised to see Damon standing on the sidewalk.

"What was that about?" Damon nodded toward the phone.

"Randy Adams' son just got home from dropping off his girlfriend. Randy walked into the garage and noticed red paint on the car's fender. When he asked his son about it, he admitted he hit another car. He saw the car veer off the road, but he can't remember which road."

"And he left?" Damon had to fight through his anger.

"He's just a kid. He was scared." She sighed with the edge of defeat of an officer who'd seen too much destruction over the years. "I have an officer at his house now. We'll figure it out."

Damon wasn't listening. He was already running to his car.

* * *

><p>Just like he'd done on every street between Elena's house and Jenna's, Damon pulled to the side of the road and got out of his car. The weather had worsened throughout the early evening, and no other cars were on the road - except, of course, for Alaric who was doing the same search a few streets away.<p>

His feet crunched through the icy sludge at the side of the street. This section of road wound through some of the densest woods left in Mystic Falls. Surely he'd see signs her car had come to rest back in the trees, but he didn't stop his search.

Elena had been upset when she left Jenna's house. She was a horrible driver when something was bothering her. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to them. It seemed like years had gone by since he'd woken up next to her that morning. Had it really been just a few hours?

He couldn't lose them. He was sure of that now. Any lingering doubts he had about his relationship with Elena were gone. He couldn't believe what an idiot he'd been.

As he reached the halfway point on the street, he heard it - a faint cry in the distance. He sped in the direction of the sound giving no thought to whether or not someone might see him.

Damon heard the cry again - louder this time. He knew that cry...Claire. She was really, really mad about something. He'd only heard that edge to her tiny voice once before – back when he'd been babysitting and Elena had forgotten to pack a bottle in the diaper bag.

Claire screeched so loudly, she gagged. Why wasn't Elena doing anything to try to calm her down?

_Damn it_, he didn't want to know the answer to his question.

Hurtling through the overgrown edge of the woods in the direction of Claire's not-so-feeble cries, he saw the first hint of something being wrong. A tree lay almost completely on its side, and it was missing the heavy layer of snow the rest of the trees were wearing.

His eyes followed a trail of mostly-hidden destruction. And then he saw it.

Rolled up on its side, Elena's car was partially buried in a mass of overgrown weeds. Damon realized why he hadn't seen any sign of the car from the street. As the car slid down the hill, it knocked a tree over behind it - blocking the view from the road.

He reached the side of the car and threw the driver's door open, the overwhelming odor of blood burst out to meet him. A tree branch had shattered the front window and glass had rained down on the interior of the car. Elena sat slumped behind the wheel.

A trickle of blood flowed from her ear, while a steady stream poured from her nose and the corner of her lip. His heart seized in his chest. He couldn't hear hers.

"No. No, no, no." He pulled her out of the car. She couldn't do this to him. Or to Claire. "You're not gone." He cradled her in his arms, and listened to her silent chest. "Come on, Elena."

Without giving it a second thought, he tore open his wrist and held it to her lips. "Don't leave us." His voice was more demanding than plaintive. "Swallow. Please swallow."

And then she coughed…and swallowed…and frowned, trying to turn away. "You're going to be okay." He slumped to the ground, cradling her head in his lap. "You're going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Damon placed the empty bottle on the counter as he looked down at Claire sleeping peacefully in his arms. He bent down kissed the tiny scratch on her cheek - the only reminder of the ordeal she'd been through earlier in the evening. He'd been so afraid he'd lost her - he didn't want to put her down, but he had some other things to take care of tonight.<p>

He carried her up the stairs and placed her in her crib before clicking the nightlight on.

Water drained from the bathtub in Elena's room while he took his place in the hall. He tapped lightly on the door before pushing it open. Elena cinched her emerald green robe around her waist before she turned to face him.

"How are you feeling?" His eyes narrowed in concern.

"The headache won't go away." Her frown deepened. "I just can't get warm."

"Sorry about the headache. I'd forgotten that little quirk."

"Damon, you saved my life. Don't apologize about giving me a headache. If you hadn't found me…" Her words caught in her throat.

"Shh. Don't talk about that. I don't want to think about that right now. Come here." He reached out and took her hand. "I can help with the cold part." He'd built a roaring fire in the fireplace. As he led her downstairs, he helped ease her down onto the couch before he wrapped a heavy down blanket over her legs.

"You were right earlier." He took her hands in his. "We did need to talk. I shouldn't have left. I was wrong. I'm so sorry." Elena felt frozen under the intensity of his gaze. "When I thought I'd lost you...and Claire...I've never been that scared. I can't lose you."

It took every ounce of strength Elena had left combined with a great deal of self-restraint, but she pushed herself out of Damon's embrace. "But we still need to clear the air."

A flicker of worry wrinkled Damon's forehead. His lips formed a tight line. For a moment, it appeared he was going to argue, then he nodded.

"I can't help the fact I was with Stefan first." Damon started to comment, but she quieted him with a look. "Your brother came into my life when I was lost. I needed something … someone to help remind me life was worth living. And when I met him, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He was my first love, Damon."

Damon's frown deepened. This clearly wasn't the conversation he was wanting to have. The shadow of insecurity that he always kept so carefully masked couldn't have been more apparent on his face. "What if I'd been first?" His voice caught in his throat.

Elena shook her head and looked at the fire. "I'm not sure if that's even a valid question." Instead of turning back to him, she stared at the flames. Each of the three logs was separate, but they merged into one enormous flame, capable of warming the entire room. She felt Damon start to stand up, and she placed her hand on his thigh to stop him. "I mean," she turned to face him, "can you really ask that? If Stefan hadn't been here … hadn't come home … hadn't stayed, would you even have moved back home? Would we even have gotten to know each other? Would you even be who you are now?"

The corner of his lips turned up in the first hint of a smile she'd seen since she'd awakened after the wreck. "I'll be honest with you. If Stefan were still here." She paused and took a breath. She wasn't prepared by the intensity of the emotions at war inside her. Each heartbeat pounded in her temples like Jackson jumping on a trampoline.

"Elena, it's okay. We can talk about this later." His voice was reassuring, but his eyes held a deep tinge of hurt…hurt that she'd caused. He reached for the blanket and tried to tuck her back in on the couch.

"No." She slid the blanket back down from her chin. "You need to hear this." She took a deep breath and plunged on. "If Stefan were still here, he'd be the one sitting next to me tonight. And he'd have been the one watching Claire while I tried on my dress for Bonnie's wedding. And he would have rocked her to sleep and carried her to her crib. He'd be here with me … because I loved him." She swallowed thickly.

With every word, she could feel Damon pulling away from her. And she deserved it … because there were things she'd never said – at least not out loud. "But I couldn't imagine these last few months without you. Not because I needed your help." Her eyes locked with his. Those blue eyes held such infinite loss and hurt and pain. "Because I love you too."

She waited for a hint of understanding to come into his eyes. He needed to hear this, and she'd been wrong never to say it out loud. "Do you remember the night Stefan and I fought just before the wedding?"

Damon nodded. "He was ready to leave."

"You convinced him it was just cold feet." She continued on. "He didn't tell you we'd been arguing about you." Damon's expression couldn't have been more shocked if she'd pulled out a syringe of vervain. "Damon, I've always loved you too. Stefan knew it. I loved him because he was my first love. But loving you." Her throat squeezed shut with emotion. Her bottom lip started to quiver, and she couldn't stop it. "Loving you – it's like breathing. It was something that happened so naturally, I can't imagine life without it. I need you like I need air."

* * *

><p>Two quick notes. The next chapter won't be posted for at least a week. It needs pretty much a complete rewrite, and our movers come next week for the final section of our move (woo hoo!).<p>

In the meantime, feel free to hop on over to my post-season-five-finale story I've recently started. It's two chapters in so far, and I'm posting an update every Thursday. It's called "Promises Kept" and you can find it on my author page here.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry everyone. This update took WAY too long, and I apologize. My move really disrupted things far beyond what I expected…and this chapter need a great deal of editing. I didn't want to just throw it together and post it. I'm much happier with this version, and I hope you will be as well.

Author's note: The standard reminders apply - I don't own TVD. The characters aren't mine.

Warnings: Rated M, sensitive subject matter, adult content, language, character death

I had a few questions about the reference to Damon compelling Elena to love Stefan. I've always thought there was an unplanned moment where Damon inadvertently (at least partially) compelled Elena that Stefan was the better man for her when he returned her necklace to her during the "Rose" episode.

* * *

><p>It didn't take vampire senses to hear Elena's sigh of annoyance. Even from the living room, Damon could feel the waves of displeasure radiating off her. Curious to discover just what could set her totally on edge this close to Bonnie's wedding, he glanced at Claire, currently happily asleep in her swing, before risking making her mood even less amicable by going in to check on Elena.<p>

He climbed the stairs, trying to make his steps on the stairs more pronounced than normal. If she didn't want to see him, she needed to make that known now.

Something thudded against marble. Hairbrush on the vanity was Damon's best guess. Brushing his fingertips against the bedroom doorway, he pushed it open. Since she was standing in front of her full-length mirror glaring at her reflection with her hairbrush just out of arm's reach, he assumed his guess to have been correct.

She was so intent fidgeting with the beaded neckline that she didn't realized he'd entered the room. For someone who spent most the last of her teen years running from one threat to kill her or another, that lack of response was a bad sign. A _very _bad sign.

"What's wrong?" Damon couldn't put off the inevitable any longer – not when Caroline should have arrived to collect the member of her bridal party almost a half-hour ago. Running late wasn't very _Caroline, _but when the theme to Bonnie's wedding was a tribute to the Golden Age of Hollywood, even a vampire could have some hair issues.

"Ugh. Just. Oh." Elena seemed to have lost the ability to form sentences. For a writer, that was probably a bigger danger signal than the fact she'd allowed him to enter the room without even a glance in his direction.

Her eyes glowed a little too brightly as she shook her head and tugged at the bodice of the dress. Bonnie's wedding coordinator was leaving little to chance, even if that meant the women were wearing the dresses two days in a row.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

She shook her head and stared at the floor. "It's just." Her teeth clamped onto her lower lip as she tried to adjust her dress again. "It's really tight."

God, he wished she hadn't mentioned that. When he'd walked into the room, he'd deliberately avoided letting his eyes drift too far below her face. But now he couldn't help it.

The dress, something that would have been appropriate for Audrey Hepburn to have worn in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, fit Elena far better than anything the actress had been fortunate enough to wear. The skirt may have hit a few chaste inches below her knees, but the almost-backless dress clung to her well-sculpted waist and accented the curves of her chest far beyond what should have been allowed on a bridesmaid. No one was going to be looking at the bride with Elena standing at her side.

"Maybe you're right." Her stunned expression stared back at him from the mirror. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his body close to hers. He knew she had to be able to tell just what he thought about her dress. "Every single guy in the room's going to be staring at you."

He pulled her back tighter against his chest, dropping his lips to meet the delicate curve of her neck. The temptation to make her seriously late for the wedding rehearsal was almost too much to bear as he felt the strumming of her pulse just beneath the surface of her skin.

Dual hungers pulsed inside him, and as her heart sped, he knew he wasn't alone in his desire.

"Oh, because a 28 year old widow with a four month old is such a catch." She pushed out of his embrace with a surprising amount of force.

"You have no idea how much you underestimate yourself." He brushed her hair over her left shoulder, trailing his hand lower. Even through the fabric, he could feel breast responding to him. Even if they made love every day for the rest of Elena's life, he'd never tire of the way her body reacted to even his slightest touch.

Her breath caught in her chest. "Do I?" Her eyes flashed deviously. She'd gone from annoyed to turned-on in less than five minutes.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Possibly." Elena pulled his head to her and met his lips with hers, giving a moan of satisfaction. His lips parted and her tongue skimmed his teeth.

Caroline was due here almost a half-hour earlier. They didn't have much time to spare.

She shuddered as his hands slid up under her skirt. "We don't have time for this."

He ignored her words, letting his fingers trail over the damp lace at the edge of her silk underwear. She was beyond ready for him. He was a vampire. "I can be _very _fast." He teased the spot he knew would make her forget her attempts at resistance.

"Damon," she growled as her knees gave out from beneath her. Never had his own name sounded more sexy. She clawed at his back as her body sought more contact with his. Her fingers struggled with the clasp of his belt.

The doorbell rang and she stood so quickly, Damon almost thought she was the vampire in the room. He fought back a laugh as he heard Elena whispering.

"We'll just have to pick back up where we left off." He gave her another hungry kiss as he smoothed her skirt back into place.

"How do I look?"

Damon stared intently. Her lips were swollen. Her cheeks were flushed. Her heartbeat still churned excitedly in her chest. She looked like she was minutes away from having the best sex of her life…which she had been. "You look incredible."

He was being honest. A large part of him wanted to run down the stairs and tell Caroline he'd be driving Elena later. Much later. Much, much later.

But the moment was broken, and Elena was already moving toward the doorway, still a bit unsteady on her feet.

The doorbell rang again. She reached back to link her fingers with his for an instant. "Wait up for me." She smiled coyly over her shoulder as she jogged down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Caroline peeked over Elena's shoulder and saw Damon waving at her. "Oh, no, I don't think I want to know."<p>

Elena tugged her jacket on as she hurried through the cold wind to Caroline's waiting car. "My mom was right." Caroline closed the driver's side door as she backed the car out of the driveway. "She told me, but I didn't believe her. You and Damon." She turned to study Elena's expression. Elena felt her cheeks flush as she fidgeted with her purse at her feet. "You're blushing!"

"No I'm not." Elena smiled as she leaned back in the seat. She was breathing hard, and she was fairly certain it wasn't from the short run down the stairs. What had come over her back there? Taking a long breath, she tried to steady herself. Difficult, when so much of her wanted to run back into the house to Damon and finish what they'd started.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It was going to be a long night.

"Oh, yes you are." Caroline beamed back at her. "Don't worry about it. Judging by the expression on your face, he's actually good for you."

"He is." Elena felt like a teenager again - confiding in Caroline as they rode in the car.

"So...when was the last time you slept alone?"

"Caroline!"

"Just seeing what stage the relationship was in. I'd say that you answered my question, though." Caroline reached over and turned the radio on. "Bonnie was right."

"Right about what?" Elena remembered the hushed conversation she'd partially overheard earlier in the week. She knew she'd heard Damon call Bonnie by name.

"Forget I said anything." Caroline almost tripped over her words in her hurry to change the subject. "So, do you have pictures of Claire?"

* * *

><p>"You don't think she's wearing vervain, do you?" Caroline leaned over and whispered in Elena's ear. Elena's eyes widened in shock. "I mean, if she makes us practice the wedding march one more time..." She narrowed her eyes at the wedding planner as she spoke with Bonnie.<p>

Elena kicked her heels off and leaned over to massage her foot. "Is she out?" She peered over the back of the pew at Kennedy curled onto her side.

"She was asleep before all of you went up the aisle that last time." Jenna pointed in Jackson's direction. "I don't think he's going to make it much longer either." Jackson appeared to be attempting to hide an oversized yawn behind the pillow he'd carry in the ceremony.

"Why don't you take them home? They need to actually be awake for the wedding tomorrow." Elena folded her arms and leaned against the pew back before allowing her head to droop. "Unlike some of us." Kennedy snored peacefully as she used Jenna's leg for a pillow. "Have you gotten any texts from Hannah and Jeremy?"

"Jeremy said Madison's fine." Jenna laughed. "Apparently it's just Claire that doesn't like Hannah."

"She normally likes everyone." Elena let her eyes drift closed.

"You're lucky you have Damon, then." Jenna said earnestly. Elena felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. What had Caroline told Jenna? Then she realized Jenna was talking about his ability to babysit Claire.

Caroline snickered in the distance. She obviously hadn't missed Elena's reaction to Jenna mentioning Damon's name. With a devious smile on her lips, she crossed the room, making a straight line for Elena. "Do I need to get you some coffee? I saw Damon's expression when I picked you up." Caroline teased as plopped into the seat next to Elena.

Thankfully, before Elena had to muster an answer, Marilyn turned away from her conference with Bonnie. "Alright people, let's do this again. Try to get it right this time." She gave a pointed glance in the direction of the groomsmen.

Caroline leaned close to Elena as they both stood up. "Really, I could compel her."

"No." Elena hissed.

"Damon would approve."

A single mention of his name, and Elena's heart skipped a beat. She'd never expected being with Damon to be this _intense. _Her thoughts flickered to what was waiting for her back at home.

Elena tossed her hair over her shoulder before she stretched her back. "One more time up the aisle. If she makes us do it again after that, I agree with you."

_She was going to hell for this._

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie whispered to Caroline and Elena. "She came with the chapel." She took her place behind Elena.

"I remembered her. I think Damon may actually have compelled her during my wedding, though."

"Oh Elena." The light moment was gone. A shadow fell over her friend's face. Bonnie rested her hand on Elena's shoulder. "I wasn't even thinking. I wouldn't have reserved this chapel."

"Bonnie." Elena smiled. "This is a beautiful chapel. It makes sense for you to have your wedding here. You don't need to think about me. I want you to enjoy your wedding. I have really happy memories of this place."

"Ladies!" Marilyn yelled in their direction. "The music has started." She clapped her hands like the ballet teacher Elena had in elementary school.

Caroline turned and winked at Elena.

"That rehearsal wrapped up remarkably quickly." Elena leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. The seat heater had already begun to warm the car, and she couldn't fight the drowsy feeling much longer. "You had something to do with that, didn't you?"

"What would make you think that?"

"We only did the recessional once...and the groomsmen were in the wrong order." Elena fought back a yawn. "Trust me, Marilyn would never let that go."

"If I hadn't done anything, we'd still be there at midnight. Since we have to be at the chapel by 9, you should be thanking me."

"Oh trust me, I am."

* * *

><p>Elena jumped as someone shook her shoulder.<p>

"Elena, we're at your house." Caroline unlocked the doors.

"Did I fall asleep?" Elena blinked while she attempted to wake up.

Caroline nodded. "For about thirty minutes."

"Ohhh. I was wanting to find out how everything was going for you. I haven't heard about how your girls are doing at all. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I thought you might need to _rest up _for your plans tonight." Caroline looked like a cat that had gotten into the cream. She was enjoying this far too much. "Yep. Looks like someone waited up." Caroline smirked as Damon's shadow was visible in the window next to the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Elena ignored Caroline's comments as she fastened her jacket against the cold before she ducked out the door. "Thanks for driving me. I'm not sure when my car's getting out of the shop."

"No problem. Tomorrow, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8."

"I'll be ready." Elena waved over her shoulder while jogging up the sidewalk. As she anticipated, the door opened just before she reached it.

"You'll be ready for what?" Damon embraced her as she stepped through the door.

"For Caroline to pick me up tomorrow."

"Sad." He feigned disappointment. "I thought you were talking about something else." He kicked the door closed since his hands were otherwise occupied.

"And what might that be?" Elena smiled coyly back at him.

"Need a reminder?" His lips crashed down to meet hers as he pulled her in the direction of the couch. A roaring fire in the hearth spread warmth throughout the room. Damon noticed Elena looking at the fire. "I didn't want you to be cold tonight." He slid his hands up the back of her sweater as he felt for the clasp of her bra. For a moment, an uncertain look came over his face before he smiled. "Mmmm. I like this one." He slid his hands to the front of her chest and made quick work of the closure.

Elena leaned back on the couch as he peeled her dress off. Somehow the majority of his clothes seemed to have removed themselves along the way. She sighed in contentment as his lips trailed to her newly exposed skin. He slid farther down her body and tugged the rest of her clothing away before depositing it in a pile next to the couch. As he kissed the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, he glanced up to look into her eyes. "No one would see a mark here." His teeth skimmed her leg as he waited for her response.

Her heart sped in her chest as she met his hungry gaze. That would definitely be a new experience for her. She gave a hesitant nod as she tried to relax.

"Trust me." She watched his face change as he applied the lightest pressure to her leg. An overwhelmingly pleasant feeling overcame her as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

A log snapped and tumbled in the fireplace as his fangs lengthened. Elena closed her eyes, giving in to the new sensation.

* * *

><p>"She's lovely." An unexpected voice came from behind Damon. He turned just as Lucy came to stand next to him. She smiled sweetly at Claire. Reaching out, she stroked Claire's light brown hair. "She's Stefan's?"<p>

Damon nodded as he stood to look Lucy eye to eye.

"I didn't know if it would really work." Lucy ran her finger over Claire's rosy cheek. "But Bonnie said he was desperate."

"So Bonnie came to you for help?"

"I have access to some things that Bonnie doesn't. She made the right choice...as you can see." Lucy smiled at Claire's attempt at a grin.

"Thank you." Damon's forehead wrinkled with the sincerity on his face. "Thank you for helping Bonnie. Being able to have Claire...that was really important to my brother and Elena."

"I saw her with you just now. She's doing better? Bonnie's been worried about her."

Damon looked in Elena's direction and smiled as she hugged Liz Forbes. "She is."

Lucy studied Damon's face as he watched Elena. "Damon, what if I told you there was one more spell you might be interested in?"

"What spell?"

"Later." Lucy glanced at the people standing closest to them. "I'll come by your office tomorrow to talk."

Caroline appeared at Damon's side. "You can't keep my goddaughter all to yourself." She extended her hands in anticipation. Damon handed Claire over and sat back down at the table. He motioned to Elena as she waded through the crowd milling around on the dance floor.

"Where's Claire?"

"Caroline wanted to show her off." Elena followed Damon's gaze and saw Caroline standing next to her mother - a smiling Claire in her arms. "Come here." He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I don't think I've had the chance to tell you how gorgeous you look today." He kissed the nape of her neck. "Tired?"

"Keeping up with Kennedy has been an adventure." Elena shook her head.

"But everybody loved her."

Elena began to laugh. "Everyone except for Marilyn. You should have seen her face when Kennedy started throwing the petals into the air. They did look pretty, though." Elena glanced toward Jenna's table. "Where is Kennedy?"

"Look at the groom." Caysen was dancing with Kennedy, holding her in midair as she squealed in delight. "If your flower girl is going to upstage you, you might as well make the best of it. Shall we join them?" Damon stood and took Elena's hand in his before leading her out onto the dance floor.

Elena relaxed in Damon's arms while she watched the other guests engaged in conversation. They'd danced until her feet threatened to revolt, and now she sat in his lap for the second time that afternoon.

A cluster of young women from Bonnie's office began to talk excitedly as Bonnie took her place in the middle of the dance floor while holding her bouquet. "I guess its time to throw the bouquet. Caysen's mom looked like she was getting tired. Bonnie said they were going to try to speed things up so she could stay until the end of the reception."

"Alright everyone!" The DJs voice echoed through the room. "Time for all the single ladies to get out on the floor."

Amid squeals and excited chatter, Elena was surprised to see Caroline at her side. "Come on, you too." Somewhere along the way, she'd handed Claire off to Jeremy. Caroline reached out and tugged on Elena's arm.

"Oh no." Elena grimaced and shook her head. "There's already more than enough people out there. They can fight over the bouquet."

"I don't think Bonnie's taking no for an answer." Caroline pointed at Bonnie who was staring at Elena. "We'd better get out there."

"Fine." Elena removed herself from Damon's grip and joined Caroline at the edge of the knot of unattached women.

"Come on, Mom." Caroline called out as she waved in her mother's direction. "Bonnie's waiting."

Sheriff Forbes reluctantly came to stand at her daughter's side. "If it is coming to me, I'm going to hit it your direction. You know that."

"I'm not getting married any time soon, Mom. Sorry."

Finally satisfied that most of the eligible women, and some very young girls, were assembled around her; Bonnie turned her back on the crowd. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" The crowd squealed in delight.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

The cluster of participants scrambled as the bouquet arced high above the crowd. As they pushed and shoved to get a better chance of catching the bouquet, Elena quickly stepped back to get out of the way of the surging crowd. Just as the squeals peaked around her, the bouquet thudded against her chest. Blinking in surprise, she reached out and caught it. Elena turned around and looked over her shoulder where Damon stood, a satisfied smirk on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

Damon paced in the kitchen. It was true. A watched pot never boiled. Especially a watched pot containing the hot chocolate he was preparing for Elena. Elena liked hot chocolate, and she'd had a long day. Maybe he could even sneak a little Bailey's into the cocoa. Claire seldom woke up to nurse in the middle of the night any longer. Tonight definitely needed Bailey's.

Of course, he'd planned on the night needing something different. He couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. She was more tired than he'd thought.

_Focus on the cocoa, Salvatore. _He wasn't going to stare at the flowers again.

"If you glare at them any harder, I'm going to think you're trying to compel them." Elena rounded the corner, adjusting the collar of her blouse. Her hair was a tangled mess on her shoulder. She'd forgotten to pull it back, and Claire had recently discovered how much fun it was to play with Elena's hair.

He agreed.

"Seriously, Damon, what did the poor bouquet do to you?"

"Nothing." He forced himself to look away from the blooms, finding something far more pleasant to stare at, causing a flush to come to Elena's cheeks. Maybe he didn't need the Bailey's after all.

Elena walked over to them and fingered one of the blossoms. The pink in the lily perfectly accented the color in her cheeks. Her eyes met his for an instant, and her blush deepened further. She flashed an embarrassed grin, looking like a toddler with her hand caught in the cookie jar. "I still can't figure out how I caught them."

Damon knew how she caught them. Bonnie did too. So did Caroline. They both threatened Caroline with the worst witch-induced headache in the world if she breathed a word to Elena.

"It was just odd, wasn't it?" Finally, she was thinking clearly enough to put two and two together. She chewed the side of her lip, cocking her head to the side. Her eyes flashed between his face and the bouquet he'd carefully placed in the center of the table.

"What do you mean?" Damon stirred the pot without looking back at her. "Doesn't the bride typically throw the bouquet at a wedding? I remember yours practically resulted in a brawl. Liz had to threaten to arrest someone, didn't she?"

"That's just it." Elena nodded in agreement, her face showing even more confusion. "I was just standing there, next to Caroline. Everyone else was jumping up and down and screaming. I thought Lucy was going to take that little girl out. I'm surprised there wasn't blood. How did I end up with the bouquet? I wasn't even trying."

Damon turned the heat under the pot down low before he came to stand at her side. The golden light from the flickering candles danced across the wall. "Your friend's a witch."

"She spelled the bouquet." Elena cocked her head to one side as she stared at the flowers. "But why?"

He brushed the hair back from her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. God, this shouldn't be this hard. He was Damon Salvatore. The Damon Salvatore. He didn't get nervous.

Not until now. An unfamiliar sensation gripped his chest. He couldn't talk. Clearing his throat, he prayed he wasn't going to sound like an insecure middle schooler. He reached out and took her hands in his. "Because I asked her to do it." His voice cracked from emotion. "And she agreed."

Elena's eyes widened to doe-eyed perfection. She stared at the bouquet like it might come to life at any minute.

"You've been pretty preoccupied tonight." He reached out and took the flowers off the table. He gently picked through the assorted blooms. "We debated whether or not you'd find it before I was ready."

"We?" Now Elena looked almost frightened.

"Bonnie. And Caroline. And me." He'd found what he was searching for. Damon fought back a laugh at the irony. He'd found what he was searching for ten years ago.

Gently, he untied the bow separating the single, perfect wine-colored rose from rest of the flowers. He dropped onto one knee before Elena fully understood what he was doing.

"Oh God." She figured it out.

"Elena." He choked out her name. This was not how he'd planned it. He'd been rehearsing this moment for hours...days…years, if he were being honest with himself. So why was he having so much trouble remembering what he wanted to say? He shook his head, drawing an amused grin from her. "I love you." He held up the ring. A solitaire that had even passed the Caroline Forbes test. "I always have. And I always will. I can't promise life with me will be simple. Or easy. But…" His words trailed off. "Will you?"

* * *

><p>Oh God. This was really happening. Damon was proposing. She was going to kill Caroline Forbes. All the thoughts tangled together, stifling any attempt at a reply.<p>

Her eyes locked with Damon's. He looked like a child begging for a puppy…multipled by a thousand. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to _marry _her. He wanted to marry _her._

Damon Salvatore. Bachelor. Considered himself a gift to womankind. Was on one knee in front of her.

And she was lost for words. She wanted to be eloquent. She wanted to have a beautiful response fitting of a best-selling novelist. She wanted…

She wanted to marry him.

Elena looked into his eyes. Her fingers fumbled for the ring, tied delicately on the stem of the rose. And simply said, "yes."

* * *

><p>Damon stared at the ceiling as he lay awake. For a few hours, he'd forgotten his conversation with Lucy. He'd been distracted by something far more important. And then he was distracted by their very private celebration. But now he couldn't sleep.<p>

In just the past few weeks of sharing Elena's bed, he'd already become accustomed to her using his chest as a pillow like she was now. With his free hand, he idly toyed with the new ring on her finger.

What did Lucy mean?

What spell would interest him?

And a different solution than she'd given Stefan – not that he wouldn't be interested in that _help _too.

He slid his hand away from her ring and down to Elena's stomach.

Someday.

No, Lucy specifically said a different spell. He shifted his position and looked at the bedside clock. Time seemed to be passing remarkably slowly tonight.

"What is it? Is Claire crying?" Elena's words slurred as he'd unintentionally awakened her.

"Sorry." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean to wake you up. Nothing's wrong. You can go back to sleep." He pulled the blanket over her bare shoulder and laced his fingers with hers. Closing his eyes, he tried yet again to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Elena took a seat at the coffee shop, strangely excited. Yes, she was about to kill Caroline Forbes, but this was something different than being annoyed at her friend for keeping something as big as this from her…she looked down at her hand.<p>

And this was really big. She wiggled her fingers, watching the ring reflect tiny rainbows around the room. While the diamond was almost larger than she'd like, it was still tasteful and refined and perfect for her.

Just like Damon.

How had she gotten here? For a minute, she let herself remember. Remember facing off with him in the high school parking lot. Remember the first time he held her in his arms at the Miss Mystic Falls reception. Remember all the times he'd been there for her…all the times he'd showed her just how much he loved her.

And she knew just how right this was – despite the odd looks she was getting from the patrons in the coffee shop. She was happy. For the first time in a very long time, she was happy.

She opened her notebook, picked up a pen, and began to write.

A story about a woman who wasn't exactly a woman. A woman and two brothers. Two brothers who hated each other – because one of them loved her too much and one not nearly enough. But neither of them truly loved her. Not really.

They were both waiting on someone else. Someone who they both truly loved.

"Are you really ready?" Caroline's voice surprised Elena. She hadn't heard the blonde vampire approaching. "To tell a story about that?"

"Don't distract me right now." Elena glanced up at Caroline.

"Sorry." Caroline flinched. "You're in the writer-zone."

"No." Elena shook her head. "Don't distract me from being mad at you."

Caroline ducked her head, putting on her most apologetic expression. "Bonnie and Damon are scary when they work together." She flashed a grin. "And aren't you glad he surprised you?"

Yes. Elena had to admit she would have been disappointed to have Damon's surprise spoiled. "I guess so."

"So, are you ready to get started?" Caroline dropped into the empty chair across from Elena and spread a copy of every bridal magazine they had at the Mystic Fall's 7-11 on the table.

"I'm pretty sure we're thinking simple." Elena's stomach churned at the thought of a big wedding.

"Oh no." Caroline had never looked more determined. "You had a simple wedding with Stefan. It took months before people stopped thinking he'd just gotten you pregnant."

"Caroline!" Elena's voice was sharper than she'd intended.

"It's true. How many people get married when they're 19?" Caroline didn't wait for an answer. "Anyway, Damon's the acting mayor now. Y'all are going to have something fitting for the most important person in Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>Damon stared at his computer screen reading the last of his e-mail. While he was more than ready for Carol Lockwood to come back, he was also amused by the number of business leaders asking him to run against her in the upcoming mayoral election. He knew he couldn't mask his aging much longer, though, and he and Elena would need to be moving on. She'd accepted that part of Stefan's life. As much as he hated to pull her away from Jenna's family, relocating and starting a new life was just part of the territory when living among non-vampires.<p>

He'd almost convinced himself Lucy had decided not to come when he heard a knock at the door.

"Mr. Salvatore?" Gwen cracked the door. "You have someone here to see you."

He closed the lid of his laptop. "Who is it?" He spoke more sharply than he'd intended, but the last thing he needed was to get tied up with someone unexpected. If the head of the Chamber of Commerce stopped by, he'd be talking for hours - not what he wanted if Lucy did decide to drop by.

Gwen turned around and spoke to whoever was standing in the outer office before peeking back into his office. "Lucy Bennett?"

"I've actually been expecting her." He pulled a handful of papers from his laptop bag to give the appearance they had a reason for meeting. "Please, show her in."

Gwen stepped out of the doorway just as Lucy crossed the threshold.

Damon leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of him. "Let's not beat around the bush. Yesterday you told me you had something I'd be interested in. I know whatever it is, there's something you want too."

"You're more like Katherine than your brother. I like that." Lucy laughed. "You're right. I do want something. Two things, actually." She leaned over the desk. "I told you Bonnie was worried about Elena. She still is. Neither of us want your kind of life for her."

"You don't want me to marry her?"

"I didn't say that." Lucy frowned. "I said I don't want her to have your kind of life. Elena should never become a vampire."

"I don't plan on turning her." The thought of losing her someday gave him an ache in his chest, but he couldn't even think about making her live this life. She'd been very blunt - letting him know she didn't want to change.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "And you vampires never do. But just wait. I've spent my life surrounded by your kind. I've seen this happen before. You're in love with her, and one day, you'll start to realize she's getting older. You're not. Suddenly, it isn't such an easy decision anymore. You're going to want to keep her with you, and that's not fair to her or her daughter. She has the right to a life not spent hiding in the shadows."

He began to wonder if Lucy could read minds. How did she know what he'd just been thinking about before she came in? "What are you asking?" Damon looked at her with his most piercing expression.

"I'm getting to that." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small glass vial. "When I was researching Stefan's options, I came across this." She placed the vial on the table. "The Bennett witches have been around for a very long time. Longer than you realize. The first of our line was saved by a vampire. I don't know the whole story. The how and why has long since been lost in history, but our debt to the vampires has remained. We've been forced to be linked with your kind for centuries, and I want it to end. Our family is tired of being pulled into your troubles. Because of our obligation, we haven't had the luxury of refusing. A fact Katherine was very much aware of...I'm surprised she didn't pass that knowledge onto you. I'm the eldest Bennett witch now, and I can speak for all of my clan. I want you to release my family from their debt."

"That seems like quite a big request." Damon shifted in his seat as he stared at the vial. "And if I do what you ask, you'll give me that?" He pointed to the container. "What could be worth releasing your family?"

"Oh, I think this is." Lucy picked up the vial and placed it in Damon's hand. It seemed to pulse as it radiated warmth that leaked through the decorative glass. "You're now holding the key to regaining your humanity."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note.

Um. So… Yeah, this chapter is later than I anticipated. Much later, honestly. I do apologize. I'll have to admit that in the past few weeks, my enthusiasm for the show has really faded, and I'm having trouble finishing this one off. For those who've asked, I do plan to re-post Echoes. I don't know how much editing it will have, though. I apologize. I wanted so much more for y'all, but between my own deadlines and other stuff related to the show, I'm not focusing as well as I should.

We're wrapping up now. Just two chapters to go. I hope you enjoy them.

Warnings – Mature – character death, alcohol use, adult content

* * *

><p>Damon sat on the bank of the stone quarry. Leaning back, he looked up at the sky. His meeting with Lucy had taken far longer than he'd intended, and the light was beginning to fade.<p>

In many ways, this is where his life began...at least this is where life as he knew it began. After he'd been killed by his father, he'd dragged himself to the little church in the middle of the woods. He'd hidden himself behind the low scrub and watched. The men of the town dragged one vampire after another into the building. His father had spoken enough about the plan in his presence that he knew what was coming next.

After what seemed an eternity, he saw her, lying limp in someone's arms. He was too far away to tell who carried Katherine to her death.

His body trembled with rage. He'd made a deal with Emily. She'd promised. Katherine would be protected - no matter the cost. Damon would keep Emily's family safe from harm.

As the church ignited, he ran away from the bloodcurdling shrieks. He tripped, fell, and was thankful when the darkness overcame him - only to awaken on the broken rocks of the quarry outside town.

Katherine was dead and so was his will to live. Without her, there was no reason for the ring Emily placed on his finger. His light...his reason for living...had been extinguished.

Until now.

He only became a vampire to spend an eternity with her...and she didn't want him.

But without Katherine and the choice she'd encouraged him to make, he would never have met Elena. Somehow that made all the intervening years worth it. Yes, he liked being a living dead person, but he'd seen too much death already.

Lucy was right. He wouldn't be able to stand idly by and watch Elena wither with age...not unless he was right alongside her. He took one last look around the quarry and unstoppered the bottle.

* * *

><p>"So what was so important that I had to skip a PTA meeting to meet you here? Is Claire okay?" Jenna bustled through the door in such a rush that Elena was momentarily ashamed of calling her with a mock-crisis.<p>

But she knew it would be a real crisis is her aunt heard about the engagement through the grapevine.

Elena took a hasty sip of coffee to steady her nerves. She'd be paying for the caffeine in a few hours when she tried to go to sleep, but right now, she desperately needed some type of distraction. She set the cup down as her aunt slid into the seat opposite her at the coffee table.

"No. Claire's fine." Elena nervously ran her fingers through her hair, catching herself halfway through the movement. Jenna's eyes widening to toddler-on-Christmas-morning levels told her it was too late.

Damn it.

Her aunt flinched. And then swallowed. And then blinked. She started to speak, but caught herself. After staring at Elena's hand long enough to make Elena worried whether or not she needed to hide everything that could possible be turned into a wooden stake, Jenna broke into a broad grin. "He actually did it." She puckered her lips, shaking her head. "Damn, I owe Ric…um, something." She cleared her throat and launched herself at Elena's hand.

"You knew about this?" Elena held out her hand for her aunt's inspection. "Was I the only one at the wedding not in on it?"

Jenna shook her head again. "No. We didn't know about it. Not at all. Damon's just been kind of cagey around Ric the past few days. He said it was like he was trying to keep something a secret." Jenna leaned back against the back of her seat. "I'm never going to live this down."

Elena's brow furrowed in mild confusion. She'd just announced her engagement and the only thing her aunt was worried about was the fact that her husband had guessed first? Of course, this was Mystic Falls. Six scandalous things could happen before breakfast.

"It's not too fast?" Elena chanced the question that had been darting through the back of her mind since she met with Caroline in the very place she'd been witness to just how unforgiving the gossip grapevine could be when it came to the topic of Bonnie's speedy wedding.

Now she was going to un-throne her friend for the owner of the most talked-about story in town. Poor Jenna. She was probably going to have a dozen people ask her if Elena was pregnant by the time she dropped the kids off for school in the morning.

Like that was going to happen…

"The important question is do _you_ think it's too fast?" Jenna had gotten far better at her mothering skills since she'd raised Jeremy and Elena.

Elena might have had to hedge around where she'd been…for days back in her teen years. But this was one question she could answer without hesitation. "No. I don't."

Jenna broke into the same broad smile she'd used when Elena told her she was pregnant with Claire. "Then that's all I need to know." She sighed. "Now I have to plan a wedding…while I'm pregnant."

Elena dropped her coffee cup. "You're not."

"Three months now." It was Jenna's turn to look guilty.

"Y'all do know what causes this, right?" Elena raised an eyebrow while she wiped up the lake of coffee spreading across her kitchen table.

A knock sounded at the door. As usual, Caroline's timing was impeccable. She'd just seen her at the coffee shop this morning, but Elena had a special package for her before she headed home.

Caroline walked in and flinched. "I'm interrupting."

"No. No. Really, I was just leaving." Jenna stood and began to walk past, but stopped to ask a question to Caroline. "You're headed back tonight? Isn't it a little late?"

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Caroline nodded with a grin. "I just stayed the extra day because Craig thought I'd be too tired to drive back after the wedding."

"Craig?" Elena slid back into the seat next to Caroline. "Who's Craig?"

"Don't get any ideas. He's my principal. Absolutely nothing romantic between us. He's just a good friend. Speaking of..." Caroline glanced at her phone. "I've really got to be going." She adjusted Claire's bow in her hair. "Don't you change too much while I'm gone. Elena, you've got to send me more pictures. I almost didn't recognize her at the wedding. The last one I had was when she was two months old. Babies change quickly."

"Alright. I promise." Elena took Claire from Caroline's arms. "Oh, before I forget. Wait!" She thrust Claire back at Caroline as she ran to the garage. After rummaging around for a few minutes, she came back with a soft-sided cooler over her shoulder. "Damon wanted me to send you with this." She handed the bag to Caroline.

"What is it?" Caroline unzipped the bag and peeked in. "Really, he doesn't mind?" Caroline counted at least a dozen blood bags inside the cooler.

Elena walked into the living room and placed Claire in her swing. "Nope. He hasn't been needing quite as much donated blood lately." Elena shifted in place and averted her eyes.

"TMI." Caroline waved her hands in front of her face. "I'm thrilled you're engaged, but I don't need all the details." She flinched. "Speaking of, Damon just pulled into the driveway."

"He really meant it when he said he'd be late tonight." He was probably avoiding Jenna. Good luck with that. Elena gave Caroline a hug as she walked to the door.

"Don't forget." Caroline pointed at Claire.

"I promise." Elena laughed. "More pictures." The doorknob turned in Elena's hand and she stepped back to let Damon in. He was just standing there…staring at the view from the porch.

She flicked on the porch light and stopped short at Damon's expression. Something was very, very wrong. "Damon? Is everything alright?"

He smiled at her with her favorite grin, screwing up one eye. "Everything is absolutely alright." He pulled Elena to him and wrapped her in his arms as he gave her a passionate kiss.

"And that's my cue to leave." Caroline skirted around the pair embracing on the porch.

"No, wait. You're going to want to hear this." Damon reached back and caught Caroline's arm.

Damon quickly summarized his meeting with Lucy, pausing only when it was clear by Elena's expression that he'd lost her at the word _human. _"And I told her I wouldn't release her family without giving me this for you." Damon placed the vial in Caroline's hand.

"But what if she wouldn't agree to it?"

"I really thought she would." He looked up as Elena came down the stairs after giving Claire her bath. She'd been noticeably quiet this evening, and he didn't really understand why. "She wanted the Bennett family released pretty badly."

"Thank you." Tears glistened in Caroline's eyes as she gripped the glass cylinder.

"You don't have to decide right now. But keep it. I played a part in making you what you are. I couldn't undo it without making sure you had the same chance." Damon took the wriggling Claire from Elena's arms.

Caroline looked back and forth between Damon and Elena. "I think I'd better go."

"You're sure it's safe for her?" Elena spoke for the first time in over an hour. She looked reluctantly at Caroline.

"I wouldn't give it to Caroline if I weren't sure." Damon avoided looking at Elena.

Too late.

"You didn't? Tell me… Damon. Seriously? What were you? Did you think?" Elena couldn't form complete sentences. Not the best sign.

"Good night guys. I think this is my cue to leave." Caroline waved at Damon and Elena as she walked through the door.

"I'll join you." Jenna practically tackled Caroline in her haste to run through the door.

Good plan on her aunt's part.

"Come on." Damon carried Claire up the stairs as he held Elena's hand. After placing Claire in her crib, he walked into their bedroom. Taking Elena in his arms, he tilted her head up to look at his face. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You. _You._ You…" Elena couldn't even decide where to start. "You gave _that_ to Caroline."

"Because I knew it was safe." Damon spoke as if the decision carried the same weight as choosing which shirt to wear in the morning.

"After you tested it on yourself." Elena finally got the sentence out.

"What if it hadn't worked?" Elena could hardly breathe as she stepped out of Damon's arms. "What if something had happened? You would have left me alone again."

"No." He kissed her forehead. "Never. I promise This spell was from the same grimoire that gave us Claire." He held her head against his chest. "I would never leave you."

Elena pulled away in surprise. "I can feel your heartbeat."

"Elena. I don't understand how, but I promise you that I'm human again. Really. No more hiding who I am. No more moving every few years. We can make a real life together. When we're both old and gray, we can sit out on our porch swing and watch our grandchildren play in the yard."

"You liked being a vampire." She studied his face as she ran her fingers under his eyes. "Why did you change?"

"Why would I want to live forever if you weren't there to share it with me?"

* * *

><p>One more chapter….I hear wedding bells. :-)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: Bonus chapter! Yes, it is a little short, but I actually had a great time writing this one.

Nope - I don't own TVD. I'm sad to say that this part of Damon and Elena's journey is almost over. I'll be giving them back (along with all my other borrowed characters) very soon.

Warnings: Rated M, character death (2), sensitive subject matter, mild language, adult content

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Elena reached up and flushed the toilet as she heard the door slam below. Claire was crying, but standing was not a good idea right now.<p>

Damon carried his shopping bag to the top of the stairs before looking back and forth between his choices. Claire was screaming at the top of her lungs, but Elena was retching in the bathroom - again.

He knew which stop he needed to make first. Elena leaning against the toilet holding her head in her hands when he stepped into the room. She didn't turn to look at him as he stooped over and deposited the bottle of ginger ale on the floor next to the toilet.

"And?" She held out her hand expectantly.

"I'm telling you. You don't need this." He reached into the bag and pulled out a pink box. "You're just nervous about the wedding." She sighed loudly, and he knew she was rolling her eyes even if he couldn't see her face. His wife-to-be obviously didn't believe him. He couldn't really blame her. In the pit of his stomach, even he didn't believe himself. Elena had been sick for a week, but she'd never been more ill than this morning. The alarm hadn't even gone up before she was sprinting through their bedroom and into the bathroom.

"This. Isn't. Nerves." She pushed away from the toilet and leaned against the bathroom wall with her head in her hands. "Can you go get Claire? I can't even stand up."

"I'll go take care of her while you take care of...that." He tried not to look at the box now lying on the floor next to Elena's hunched form. As he walked into the nursery, Claire stood in her crib shaking the bars as if she were a jailed inmate. Her stuffed animal collection was strewn throughout the room. The Petrova fire had not skipped this newest generation. Alligator tears streamed down her bright red cheeks.

"Da!" She reached out to Damon and promptly landed on her diaper.

"Did you think we'd left you?" He took her in his arms and smoothed her sweaty hair. "Shhh. I've got you." He stepped into the hall and walked back and forth. Soon, he realized he was pacing.

The toilet flushed, and he realized he hadn't heard Elena being sick again. That could only mean one thing...

"You okay in there?" Damon peered through the doorway. Elena was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. That had to be better than the floor. "Elena?" He took a hesitant step inside the room.

Elena leaned forward and held her head in one hand. With the other, she tentatively raised the bottle of ginger ale to her lips.

"Elena?" He knelt beside her and lowered Claire to the ground. He gently stroked her cheek with his fingertips. Not wanting to get his hopes up, but he wasn't sure what she needed right now. Casually, he sat next to her on the rim of the bathtub and held her in his arms. He wasn't sure how long they sat there, but eventually his legs began to fall asleep and Claire had succeeded in unrolling the entire roll of toilet paper onto the floor. "Did it…go okay?"

She nodded. "Two pink lines."

"I'm kind of new at this. I'm going to need a translation."

She locked her brown eyes with his. "I'm pregnant."

Damon felt his heart skip a beat. Despite the sad expression on Elena's face, he couldn't keep from smiling. "Really?"

"I took both tests. The first one was positive so fast I, I thought it was a fluke." She closed her eyes for a second as her face flushed a pale shade of green. "Not a fluke. I'm really pregnant." Elena frowned and almost knocked Claire down in her haste to reach the toilet.

Since he didn't know how else to help, he reached into the cabinet and wet down a washcloth. When it was clear her stomach held nothing else, he sat on the floor next to her and wiped the damp cloth on her face as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his shoulder. Tears welled in her eyes and threatened to spill onto her cheeks.

"Wait a minute." Damon pulled back so he could see her face. "Why are you sorry? I was there too. And." He gave her a wicked expression. "I think I quite enjoyed myself."

Damon shook his head. "Listen to me." He tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "I'm not sorry about this, and I don't want you to be either. We might not have exactly planned it this way, but it doesn't matter." He linked his hand with hers as he pulled her hand down with his. "Somewhere in there...that's our baby. Today, you're making me the happiest man alive for three reasons. First, you're going to be my wife." He reached out and hoisted Claire onto his lap. "Second, you are going to officially be my daughter. If you don't choke on that toilet paper." He swiped his finger in her mouth to pull out the wad of partially gummed paper. "And now this news."

"You're really happy?" She gave a tentative smile.

He leaned over and tenderly kissed her lips. "I am."

"Even if I'm still throwing up during the wedding?"

"It'll pass by then. That's why they call it morning sickness, right? If not, I'll just bribe the minister to go with the express version." He stood up and helped her to her feet just as the doorbell rang downstairs. "That's probably Jenna." Damon pried the last of the wet paper from Claire's fist as he went downstairs and opened the door.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Ummm." He looked around the living room. "I live here."

"Let's try to pretend you don't this morning." She took Claire from his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be at my house? Ric's there waiting, and Jeremy's on his way." Damon hesitated as he looked back upstairs. Jenna frowned as she started to shove him out the door. "It's bad luck for the bride to see the groom the day of the wedding."

"Trust me, that's not our biggest problem right now."

"What's up?"

"I think I'll save that for Elena."

"Why do I feel like I should be worried?" Jenna climbed to the top of the stairs with Claire on her hip. "Oohh...you're getting too heavy for me to carry now." She latched the baby gate behind her as she walked in the direction of Elena's bedroom. "Everything ok? You haven't been arguing have you? You two can really go at it."

"Apparently in more ways than one." Elena answered muttered through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I think I hear Ric calling me." Damon ducked out the front door before Jenna heard the news. Far safer that way.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean? More ways than one? Ohh..." Jenna walked into the bathroom and froze when she saw the pallor of Elena's face. "You don't look so good."<p>

Elena rolled her eyes as she splashed water on her face. "Can't say that I disagree with you there. I'll be okay. I think. God, I hope so."

"Did you have any breakfast?"

"Trust me, not the best idea right now." Claire crawled into the room and began to pull herself up on Elena's leg. She squealed with glee as she successfully balanced for a few seconds. "You did it!" She smiled down at Claire. "Please don't walk while we're gone."

"If she takes her first steps while you're on your honeymoon, I promise I'll lie."

Elena reached down and picked Claire up as her eyes welled with tears. "I'm going to miss you."

"You're going to be gone two nights, Elena. That has to qualify as the world's shortest honeymoon. She's going to be fine. You've left her before." Jenna handed Elena a tissue. "Oh wait...you're emotional. You're sick. Oh, please tell me you're not..."

"At least Reagan will have a cousin close to her age. Y'all are still going with Reagan, right?" Elena winced, turning her attention back toward the bathroom. "This wasn't exactly planned."

Looking at the troubled expression on her niece's face, Jenna gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, we didn't expect it, but it isn't the end of the world." Jenna sighed as she reached out to give Elena a hug. "At least we know you two love each other."

* * *

><p>Elena looked out the oversized window toward the crowd gathering in the garden. "How exactly do you define a <em>small, intimate gathering<em>?"

"Come on, half the town wanted an invitation." Caroline stood next to her friend.

"And it looks like they got it." Bonnie drummed her fingers against the windowsill. Ten rows of white chairs were arranged on either side of the aisle. Almost every seat was filled, and the ceremony wasn't scheduled to start for a quarter of an hour.

A soft knock came from the doorway, and Caroline answered it. She wasn't too surprised to see Damon looking back at her from the hallway. "How's she doing?" He nodded into what was once Elena's room at the boardinghouse.

Caroline turned back and studied Elena as she seemed transfixed by the sight of the crowd below. "She's been better."

"Is she still sick?" Damon had an unusually concerned expression on his face.

"Sick? She's talking about the fact that Mystic Falls must have closed for business today." Caroline kept her foot against the edge of the door, forcing it closed. No grooms were getting past her today. "Why is she sick?"

"You're not…." Bonnie filled in the gaps in what Damon wasn't saying.

"Seriously?" Caroline cocked her head to the side and gave her best teacher-glare at both Elena and Damon. "Y'all couldn't wait until _after _the wedding to go…free-range?"

"Is that what they're calling it in high school now?" Damon looked at her with mild annoyance.

Elena breathed in slowly. "It was just once or twice."

"Or maybe a dozen or so times." Damon finished her sentence. "I've been a vampire for over 100 years. I'm a little out of practice when it comes to..."

"That's more than enough. You can stop." Bonnie held her hands to her ears. "Don't need any more information." She shook her head. "Just think, for once the Mystic Falls Gossip Society is right."

"Don't remind me." Elena stared at the floor to avoid having to look at anyone else in the room."

"Can I?" He pushed the door open farther.

"I actually think that would be a really good idea."

He stepped into the room. Bonnie ducked out behind Caroline. He came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You okay?"

"I think I'll make it through the wedding without being sick." She sat in the windowseat and patted the open spot next to her. "I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to get all emotional on you. I'm not sure what all that was about."

"You don't have anything to apologize for."

"But I do. You've been here for me so much this past year, and I haven't really said thank you. I would never have gotten through it without you."

"I wanted to do it."

"No...wait... I need to say this. I've heard what people have said, and I know you've heard them too. You need to know how much I love you. When Stefan died, I thought my world was over. I didn't know how to keep going, but you were there for me every step of the way. I took you for granted." Damon started to talk, but she held a finger to his lips. "I shouldn't have done that, but it made me realize how much my life was also linked with you. You were right, there always has been something between us. I just wasn't ready to see it - until lately." She stroked his cheek. "And I'm so happy I'm about to have the chance to be your wife. I love you so much. I don't think I've told you that enough." She took his face in her hands and gently brought her lips to his.

"Whoa, you two..." Alaric walked into the room. "Save that for later. Actually, save it for the honeymoon." He looked at Damon. "You're already supposed to be down there." Damon stood and adjusted his jacket as he left the room. "You ready?" He reached out his arm in Elena's direction.

"Yes." She gave him a broad smile as she linked her arm through his elbow. "I am." As they descended the stair well, they caught up with Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline handed Elena her bouquet of cream roses wrapped in a lilac ribbon. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>The string quartet began to play "Canon in D" as Caroline and Bonnie stepped onto the narrow ivory carpet covering the thick green grass of the boardinghouse gardens. Damon and Jeremy turned to face the girls as they made their way to the end of the aisle. Three women may have been standing on the carpet, but Damon only had eyes for one of them.<p>

Elena's softly curled brown hair gently waved in the breeze as she and Alaric walked in Damon's direction. Her floral sundress fluttered around her knees. The aisle hadn't seemed long until she was pacing herself to keep from racing to her future husband's side. Along the way, she looked from one side to the other - surprised at all the familiar faces who'd come.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Alaric squeezed her hand as he took her hand from his arm and placed it in Damon's before taking his place at Damon's side.

Elena turned to face Damon. As her brown eyes locked with his blue ones, she forgot that anyone else was at the wedding. She and Damon were united - just as they'd always been meant to be. Her nerves from earlier in the day vanished, and she focused on the love of her life.

Minister Parrish announced the beginning of the service. "Damon and Elena have asked me to welcome all of you today as they join their lives together as one. We're here to celebrate and bear witness to this commitment they joyfully make to one another."

He smiled down at the couple as he moved onto the vows. "Do you, Damon, take, Elena, to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, cherish and protect her for as long as you both shall live?"

Never taking his eyes from hers, Damon answered. "I do."

Turning to Elena, Minister Parrish continued. "And you Elena, do you take Damon to be your husband? Will you love him, support him, cherish and care for him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"And I believe you each have vows you've written for each other. Damon, would you like to go first?"

Damon's voice was heavy with emotion. "Elena, I've been in love with you for almost as long as I've known you. You were never afraid to challenge me to be a better person, even when you had every right to be. Your love made me who I am...worthy to be your husband. I will be here with you through good times and bad. I want to grow old alongside you no matter what the future holds." He turned to Jenna and reached out for Claire. "I promise to love Claire as if she were truly my own daughter." His voice threatened to crack as he added a line new to Elena. " And I look forward to raising our family together."

For the second time that day, Elena found herself wiping tears from her eyes. She gave a nervous laugh as she took a deep breath to steady her voice. "Damon. I still don't think you know how much you mean to me. I love you for helping me let go of my past. I love you for showing me it was alright laugh and smile. I can dream about what the future might hold because I know you'll be there with me."


End file.
